Raising the Archangels
by kbaycolt
Summary: Godstiel frees Lucifer and Michael from Hell after deciding he needs some help with running the Earth. Lucifer is given a second chance to fix things with his brothers, but nothing is ever easy for him. / Destiel and Samifer in later chapters \ COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

~ _The Cage_ ~

Lucifer frowned at Michael. "Stop humming. It's annoying."

Michael paid no attention. The soft notes to "Stairway to Heaven" floated across the cage.

Lucifer glared over at Michael a little bit longer before defeatedly adding the lyrics, harmonizing together with his brother. Since Sam got out, Michael's mental state deteriorated rapidly, until he started babbling quotes and humming.

Adam, in the far corner, was rocking back and forth. He was humming too, but it wasn't a song. It was noise, to drown out the two Archangels so he could have some quiet.

Abruptly, Michael cut off. He raised his head and gazed at Lucifer, but he wasn't really seeing. "Hell is empty and all the devils are here. Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. These violent delights have violent ends…"

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Adam muttered unhappily.

Michael gave a half-hearted shrug and reverted back to humming.

Lucifer shivered, folding his broken wings around himself. The scorched feathers, burned from his fall, did little to protect from the chill of the Hell. The devil runs cold, he had told Sam once. He wished he had been lying.

Then an inexplicable feeling washed over him: warmth.

For the first time in thousands of years, divine light was cast upon him. The occupants of The Cage stood, stretching their aching limbs and squinting their tired eyes.

"Father?" Lucifer whispered. "Am I being granted a second chance?"

There was no response. The light grew in intensity, bathing him in glorious, wonderful heat that only a god could provide.

Then, as soon as it had come, it receded, and revealed that Lucifer was no longer in the Cage.

Above him, bright blue skies hosted marshmallow clouds. Under his feet crunched fresh, dewy grass. Lucifer fell to his knees, pressing his trembling fingers into the dirt.

"I'm out," he murmured. "I'm out."

Michael was sitting a few feet away, looking equally confused and relieved. He plucked a blade of grass and placed it above his lip like a mustache.

"Have you really lost it?" Lucifer asked, frowning. "Has the great Michael finally snapped?"

"What's in a name?" Michael replied cryptically."That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Lucifer sighed.

"Brothers."

Lucifer jerked his head up, and took in a familiar sight. His voice was tinged with disbelief, "Castiel?"

"Hello Lucifer. Michael."

Michael did not acknowledge him.

"Prison life hasn't really agreed with Michael," Lucifer explained.

Castiel stepped forward and pressed two fingers to Michael's forehead.

Michael stilled in his swaying motions, and stared at Cas as if seeing him for the first time. "Castiel?"

He looked down at himself, and quickly swatted away the grass on his face. Lucifer snickered.

"We're out? How?"

"I'm wondering that too," Lucifer added.

Castiel's voice was smooth. "I am your new God."

Lucifer blinked. "You're joking, right?"

Castiel was deadly calm. "No. Bow down and profess your love and allegiance or be destroyed."

Michael and Lucifer exchanged a look before slowly getting to their feet.

"How dare you?" Lucifer snarled. "Masquerading as our Father? Just because you gorged yourself on souls doesn't mean-" Lucifer's lips continued to angrily monologue, but no sound came out.

"You will learn obedience," Castiel said. "I pulled you out of The Cage, I can send you back."

If Lucifer hated one thing, it was the Cage. So he reluctantly backed down. He was rebellious, yes, but he did have a very strong self-preservation instinct that forced him to acknowledge that Castiel was in charge of this conversation.

"I only require one other," Castiel said. He snapped his fingers, and a familiar face appeared.

"Gabriel!?"

Gabriel looked down at himself, understandably confused. "Lucy? Mike? What's going on?"

"Castiel is hopped up on happy juice," Lucifer said. He mimicked Castiel's voice. "Swear allegiance or die!"

"I realized that you need a firm hand," Cas said. "Our Father abandoned us. I'm here to take you back in."

Throughout this exchange, Michael and Gabriel shared a dark look. Castiel, the naive little angel, didn't know what he was getting into. There was more than souls in purgatory…

"Michael," Castiel said suddenly. "Be an example for your brothers. Make a decision."

Michael shifted under the attention. He wasn't a leader. He didn't make decisions.

"I…" Michael hesitated. If he pledged himself to Castiel, he risked the wrath of his Father when he returned… But if he refused he risked his death or worse, the Cage. Then he wouldn't be able to help his brothers.

The Archangel tentatively placed a fist over his chest, and went down on one knee. "I pledge myself to you. I will assist you to the best of my ability." Michael knew Lucifer was staring at him, but he didn't meet the devil's eyes.

Castiel gave a satisfied nod and motioned for him to stand. There was a pause, in which Castiel gazed at Lucifer.

Lucifer glared down at Michael in disgust. "You disloyal- how could you-"

Lucifer was cut off again, but this time by Castiel's fist connecting with his temple.

Lucifer crumpled to the ground with a groan. Michael moved as if to help him up, but with a twitch of his fingers Castiel froze him in place.

Lucifer raised a shaking hand to his head, where a bruise was beginning to form. He seemed too shocked to move. Castiel had put power into the punch, power that definitely wasn't his grace.

Lucifer slowly picked himself up, breathing heavily.

"I tire of your whining," Cas said, his voice eerily blank.

Lucifer struggled to his knees. His vision swam, blurring as he tried to shake himself out of the daze. He tasted blood.

Castiel waited until Lucifer was upright before speaking again with an air of disdain. "God was far too lenient with you."

Gabriel frowned in concern. Lucifer's eyes were wide and vulnerable in a way he had never seen before. His rage had dwindled until he was left scared and uncertain before Castiel.

Castiel loomed over the felled angel. "This is your one and only warning, Morningstar. I will not be so tolerant of your insubordination. Cross me, and you will be dealt with. Permanently. I suggest you tread carefully." Castiel finally stepped back, and released Michael from his hold.

Michael rushed over to his little brother.

Lucifer's pride shrugged off the assistance. He forced himself to his feet. The realization that Castiel could effortlessly bring him to his knees was a slap in the face. Lucifer lowered his icy glare to the ground.

Unable to bear the tense silence, Gabriel whispered, "Luce…"

Lucifer's eyes snapped to him. Gabriel's expression pleaded with him.

Brother, please.

Lucifer raised his head proudly and met Castiel's gaze squarely. He practically hissed his answer: "I will never bow to you. You are not God, and you will never be."

Michael gasped softly.

After a beat, Lucifer slowly places a white-knuckled fist to his chest. When he spoke,his voice was tinged with shame. "However, I… also pledge myself to you."

Michael let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Castiel nodded slightly, turning his attention to Gabriel.

Gabriel knew what his answer would be. But he had one more question. "Any chance you'll bring Raphael back?"

Cas shook his head.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm disappointed in you, Cassie."

To Michael and Lucifer's astonishment, Castiel lowered his head at the gentle reprimand.

"Saving one life doesn't justify taking another," Gabriel added. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "But as long as your heart's in the right place, I'm with you all the way."

It wasn't a vow of service, but Castiel understood that it was all he'd get from Gabriel, and somehow it felt stronger than the vows Lucifer and Michael gave him. Loyalty earned is always more reliable than loyalty extracted through fear and force.

Cas gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Michael and Lucifer shared a baffled look.

Gabriel glanced around for a moment and said, "So, being dead kind of put me out of the loop, thanks Lucy. Do we have a plan, or are we just gonna stand here and look pretty?"

"This should help," Castiel said. He pressed a finger to Gabriel's forehead.

Gabriel frowned as all of Castiel's experiences since he died flood his mind. "Working with Crowley? Really? Well, Raphael was being a douchebag… But you didn't have to-"(Gabriel considered saying, 'blow him to bits' but decided that wasn't polite conversation)"-He wasn't a threat."

"He was in my way. Let it go."

"Yeah, but why didn't you just talk to him? I'm sure-"

"I said let it go! Drop it, Gabriel!" Castiel's face darkened, and for a moment Gabriel did not recognize his little brother. Something evil was influencing him.

The other two Archangels noticed, and shared a concerned glance. Michael; concerned for his brothers. Lucifer; concerned for himself, and Gabriel; concerned for Cas. They didn't need angel radio to know what it was.

Leviathan.

Then, as soon as it had come, Castiel's face smoothed out.

With the argument decisively over, tense silence reigned. Cas seemed to be contemplating something, but he wasn't sharing with the class.

"So what did Raphael do to… upset you?" Michael asked.

"This is how your war ended," Castiel said. To his credit, the oldest angel didn't flinch when Cas touched his forehead.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes closed, as he sifted through the memories. It wasn't until Lucifer touched his shoulder that he jolted back to reality.

"I'm sorry Castiel," said Michael. "I didn't know about Zachariah."

Lucifer frowned, feeling slightly left out. "What? Actually, never mind. What do humans say? Ignorance is bliss."

The attempt at lightening the mood went over the wannabe god's head.

"I think 'curiosity killed the cat' is a better phrase," Castiel said ominously. He turned back to Michael and Gabriel. "Basically he took over Heaven and I blew him up. His demise was inspired by our last encounter, Lucifer. Thanks to you, I know first-hand just how debilitatingly painful molecular combustion is. Would you like to find out?" His words dripped with sarcasm and distaste.

No, he would very much not like to find out, thank you. Lucifer paled a few shades, and wisely kept his mouth shut. The iron taste was still fresh on his tongue, not to mention his poor throbbing head. Have some sympathy for the devil.

As they fell silent, unsure what to do and certain that flying off would be a death sentence, the Archangels stood in uncomfortable silence.

Lucifer gave in to his boredom first and strode off towards the lake, with Michael hesitantly trailing behind. Gabriel, realizing he was alone, quickly followed.

Maybe it was a minutes, or hours, but eventually Michael and Gabriel found their way back to Castiel, who looked impatient.

"Where is Lucifer?" Michael asked.

"He couldn't have left," Cas mused.

Gabriel giggled. "Where the devil is the devil?"

The loud and uncontrollable laughter drew Lucifer from where he was sulking by the trees. He frowned at Gabriel. "What's so funny?"

"Speak of the devil!" Gabriel chortled. "Hey, hey, did you come cause you heard me?"

"I guess?" Lucifer shot Michael a bewildered look.

"So I guess you could say I… summoned Satan?" Gabriel threw back his head as he spewed another bout of giggles. Lucifer groaned.

"Pull yourself together, Gabe."

"Okay, okay. One more, pinkie promise." Gabriel held out his pinkie finger.

Lucifer hooked fingers and deadpanned, "I guess you could call it a deal with the devil."

Gabriel pouted. "You stole my joke!"

"You learned all your tricks from me." Lucifer pulled away when he remembered the last time he told Gabriel that.

Castiel cleared his throat, sobering up Gabriel. "I've convinced Crowley to keep Hell under control. He reports to me. Heaven is relatively stable. I intend to purge this world of those who are unworthy, so Gabriel will work in Humanity. You have always exceeded in identifying douchebags, Gabe. You will smite them, strike fear into the hearts of the unbelievers."

Gabriel's head was brimming with protests, but he held his tongue.

"Michael, make sure the remaining angels are cooperative. Report to me when they are under control."

Michael nodded.

"And Lucifer, with me. Keep up." Then he was gone.

Lucifer gave his brothers an apprehensive look before quickly following after Cas.

"Mikey," Gabriel said quietly. "Go get Kaniel and have him set up separate communications for us. Make sure Luce gets added too."

* * *

~ _Bobby's House_ ~

Lucifer hid his scowl as they landed in front of a large run down house. A sign read, Singer's Salvage. "Um, sorry, but why and how are we going to get in there?" He could sense the powerful warding that coated the outside. "Why…" Then he caught sight of a crumpled, black, '67 Impala. "The Winchesters."

Castiel waved his hand and the warding glowed briefly before burning away. With a flutter of feathers, they appeared inside the house, in the living room.

Instantly Dean's gun was pointed at them. "Lucifer," he growled.

"Lower your weapons," Castiel ordered. When no one moved, he flicked his hand, and the guns dropped to the ground. Another wave and the trip was forced into sitting positions on the couch. "Take a seat."

Castiel pulled over a chair and sat. With every seat taken, Lucifer remained where he was, uncertain.

Cas regarded him, a slightly amused smile on his face. "I said take a seat, brother."

Lucifer frowned. "Where?"

"Beside me," Cas said smugly.

Lucifer ground his teeth. There was nothing but floor beside Castiel. He wanted him to sit on the ground like a glorified pet.

Lucifer's pride stung as he plopped down, sitting Indian style on the wooden boards. He didn't meet Sam and Dean's astonished gazes.

"I see you replaced your friends pretty quickly, Cas," Dean spoke up. "Really? Lucifer?"

"We are not friends," Castiel corrected.

Sam sat up. "So why are you back? I thought you didn't care about us 'inconsequential ants'."

Lucifer leaned forward with interest. "What's this? Trouble in paradise?"

"You'll hold your tongue," Castiel snarled.

Lucifer reluctantly fell silent.

"I had hoped that you would see things my way, Dean, Sam, Bobby. But I know now that this is not to be the case. Out of respect for our friendship, I will leave you be, but I have seen your resourcefulness first hand, and do not want you getting in my way. I am going to fix this world, with or without your help. You may join me any time you like. Lucifer will stay with you as both your guardian and my own eyes and ears."

As Lucifer curled his lip in protest, Castiel shot him a quelling look.

"Lucifer, if I find out that you so much as pulled a hair from their heads, you won't live to regret it. Do you understand?"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes."

"I must go," Cas said, standing. He gave Lucifer a degrading pat to the head. "Stay."

Lucifer trembled with rage, but didn't move until Castiel was gone. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, but he didn't(or rather couldn't) meet their eyes.

"What the hell?" Dean spoke up incredulously.

"Exactly," Lucifer amended. Unable to stand the intensely awkward silence, he forced a devilish smirk. "Well this is gonna be fun. Long time no spooning, huh Sammy?"

The brunette gave him furious look. "Screw you."

Lucifer grinned wider. "I like where this is going. When and where?"

Sam's face twisted into an unreadable expression. "Is this some kind of sick game to you?"

Lucifer shrugged. He hadn't expected a warm welcome, but Sam's intense fury seemed like kind of an overreaction. Sam should've been smug with his victory over the devil. Instead he was just... livid. And maybe a little anxious.

"And the torture? Was that just a game too?" Sam's voice trembled.

Lucifer frowned. "What torture?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Lucifer raised his hands innocently. "Look, I never tortured you. You beat me, I respected that. I let you be. I was preoccupied with Michael, actually."

Sam shook his head. "But I remember you."

"It was your mind, probably. The Cage was meant to hold and punish an Archangel. It even started to get to Michael." Lucifer chuckled dryly. "What could it do to a mortal?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Then how are you fine?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Duh. I'm not. I lost my mind years ago, Sammy."

"That explains it."

"What happened to your face?" Dean interjected.

Lucifer winced. He gently touched the place where Castiel had taken out his anger. "Let's just say the latest god-wannabe doesn't like disobedience and leave it at that."

"Since when do Archangels bruise?" Dean said, cocking his head.

Lucifer slowly shook his head. He answer was slightly regretful. "We don't."

After a pause, Bobby said, "So what now? Any ideas, blondie?"

Lucifer tossed himself onto the couch gracefully and folded his hands behind his head. "Don't look at me. Plotting against Castiel when he's like this is suicide."

Sam scoffed. "So what? You're just gonna throw in the towel and give up? You didn't do that after God cast you out of Heaven, what makes this any different?"

Lucifer grimaced. "This is totally different. Cas isn't God. He's…" He contemplated the right phrasing. "... scary. I knew Dad was too sentimental to finish the job when it came to me. But Castiel... he might smite me for so much as looking at him the wrong way. And I rather like my essence where it is, thank you."

"So what?" Dean growled. "He slaps you around a bit and suddenly you're his dog?"

Lucifer resisted the urge to snap his neck. "What would you have me do, Dean? Cause my hands are tied! We could throw the whole lot of Heaven at him and he wouldn't sneeze! So pray tell, what should I do!?"

For added emphasis, he put in, "Maybe I should just throw myself at an enemy much stronger and more powerful than myself and die pointlessly for you. That crap might have worked on Gabriel, but I'm not that stupid."

Sam softly piped up, "There's always something we can do."

"Not this time," Lucifer said. He laid his arm over his eyes. "No amount of wishing is gonna get us out of this. Short of getting dad to show up, there's nothing we can do."

"Hey, that's an idea-" Bobby said. "-getting God to show his face."

Lucifer scoffed. "What did you think I was doing before the big showdown? Chatting it up with the locals in Detroit? Those rituals and massacres didn't take up all of my time. I was looking left and right for him, but he took the first train out of crazy-town. He could be in a whole different reality for all I know."

"Well you're his favorite, right? So much that he locked you up instead of killing ya?"

Lucifer nodded, unsure where this was going. "You could say that."

"So he'd intervene if you were in, say... mortal danger?"

"No." Lucifer's tone was clipped. "We're not doing that."

"So there's absolutely nothing."

"Yes." Lucifer sighed. "We'll just have to wait it out. And on the bright side, this might be over sooner than you think."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"The bad news," the Winchesters said simultaneously.

Lucifer rubbed his hands together. "See, Cassie got a little more than he bargained for from purgatory. It's not just souls. Dad locked up some old beings. Like older than me, old. They were called Leviathan. He created them first, see? But they were mindless, hungry things. They ate anything and everything he created, so they had to go. Only a few of us actually know they exist." Lucifer rubbed his chin. "And as far as I know, they have no weaknesses."

Bobby seemed the least affected. "Alright, and the good news?"

"Well, I think Castiel can contain them using the souls for now, but sooner or later he's gonna realize he can't trap them forever. He'll wise up and send them back where they belong." Lucifer kicked his legs up on the arm of the sofa. "For now, the only thing that we can do that's productive is prepare a portal to purgatory and wait." He chuckled to himself. "I like alliterations."

Sam eased himself into a chair across from Lucifer. "Okay. How do we make one?"

Lucifer thought for a moment. "If memory serves... dirt from the Garden with a capital 'G', hellfire, and a fallen angel feather burned in holy oil." He snapped up a notepad and pen, and proceeded to write down several latin verses. "The first and second line open the gate, and the third closes it."

Sam studied it for a moment. He squinted at the writing. "Dude, your handwriting sucks."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Boo hoo. Get over yourself. Also, I suggest you memorize that and burn it. We don't want a certain someone getting the wrong idea."

Sam nodded. He retreated upstairs, clutching the paper like it might try to escape.

Bobby stared at Lucifer curiously. "Why are you being so nice? When you're not trying to murder us all, you're almost pleasant."

Lucifer snorted. "Listen, I don't like Cas's upgrade any more than you do. We're all in the same crappy situation, and until I can get back to fighting my brother in peace, I wanna work together."

Dean nodded and headed back for the front door. "I'll be with Baby if anyone needs me."

Lucifer slowly relaxed, sinking into the cushions. His face twinged with pain, and he winced.

He really wasn't having the best day.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Bobby's House ~

 _Lucifer?_

Lucifer frowned. He sat up abruptly and looked around.

 _Heya Lucy, can you hear me?_

Lucifer felt Gabriel's bright grace reaching out to him. This was the first time he had heard angel radio since his fall. Some of his confusion must have seeped through the link, because he heard Michael chuckling. Michael's grace was warm.

 _Luce, chill. It's just us. You remember how to do this, right?_ Gabriel asked.

 _Uh, yeah,_ he replied. _How did you...?_

 _Kamiel came through,_ Michael said. _Apparently the other angels don't approve of Castiel either._

So are you still with Cas? asked Gabriel.

No, Lucifer said. He left me to babysit the freaking Winchesters. I'm at the Singer Salvage Yard.

Ouch, Michael sympathized.

With the end of their conversation, the link was quiet for a moment, and then Lucifer heard Gabriel whistle lowly from across the room, having apparently flown over to visit him. He managed not to jump, and merely cracked one eye open to glare at his uninvited guest.

"So where are they?" Gabriel asked.

"Sam is upstairs," Lucifer said. "Dean and Bobby are outside. How's Loki?"

Lucifer was referring to Gabriel's vessel, a pagan god.

Gabriel frowned sadly. "He's gone. I miss him, actually."

"Sorry," Lucifer apologized. "It's my fault."

Gabriel smiled gently. "I know why you did it, Lucy."

Lucifer slowly met his gaze. "That night. I wasn't going to attack you, Gabe."

The Trickster tilted his head. "You weren't?"

"When I approached you... I was going to hug you." Lucifer felt his pride stinging at the confession. "I didn't expect to see you there. You surprised me."

Gabriel reached over and touched Lucifer's arm. "I didn't know."

"H- Gabriel!?"

The Archangels looked up at the same time to see Sam emerging from upstairs. "But- you- you're dead."

Gabriel spread his arms. "Not anymore, bucko. Miss me?"

Sam handed the paper back to Lucifer. "You can burn it now."

"Gladly."

The sheet promptly burst into flames.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked.

"Spell to open purgatory," Sam explained.

Gabriel nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Lucifer said something in Enochian, and they began eagerly conversing in their native tongue. Sam felt a small smile creep onto his face. The way they acted reminded him a lot of him and Dean.

Lucifer smiled fondly, and Sam realized he liked Lucifer much better when he was smiling. He had only seen dangerous kind of amusement and righteous anger on the devil's face before.

Dean strode into the living room holding two beers. He tossed Sam one.

"So how are we going to get the ingredients?" Dean asked.

"We should start with the dirt," Lucifer said. "Easiest to get, easiest to hide. Next would be hellfire, and then I can supply the feather."

"I'll talk to Michael about the dirt," Gabriel said.

As Sam watched Dean enter, his brother froze, looking across the room. Belatedly, Sam realised the Archangels had fallen completely silent. Sam blinked in confusion, then followed Dean's gaze.

Castiel.

Castiel, who looked far from pleased. He had the beginning of what looked like chemical burns on his cheeks. He gazed coldly at Lucifer and Gabriel. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

The tension was palpable. The temperature dropped a few degrees as Castiel pinned Lucifer with a dark glare. "Explain yourselves."

"Just checking up on my bro," Gabriel said smoothly. "The Winchesters were worried he'd try something."

"Lucifer is no threat to you," Castiel said, his anger fading. "This was not necessary, Gabriel."

Lucifer silently bristled at the dismissal.

"I have another job for you." Castiel looked pointedly at Gabriel. "And Lucifer? Remember what I told you."

With a whoosh of feathers, Gabriel and Cas vanished.

Lucifer let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Relief washed over him, and he noticed how his heart began to slow it's racing.

Dean grunted in irritation. "When did Cas get so... scary? I mean, I've seen him be intimidating before, but that was next level terrifying."

Lucifer sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Anxiety had swelled to such a point that he began to get a headache.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Lucifer shot to his feet. "I'm fine," he said, a little too quickly. He brushed himself off. "I'm gonna go check on the old man. Supposed to be watching you stupid monkeys, right?" He bolted up the stairs.

"Third door down the hall!" Dean called.

Lucifer knocked on the door, and was promptly greeted with a face full of holy water. He spluttered at the lukewarm taste. "I'm an angel, moron!"

"I have a name, idjit," Bobby muttered.

"Congratulations. Me too," Lucifer sneered.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Just making sure you hadn't expired yet, as aging humans tend to." Lucifer patted down his face with his sleeve. Ugh.

Bobby sloshed the canteen threateningly.

His glare intensified. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your throat out when this is over." He snapped his fingers, and the metal crumpled to the size of a nickel, the water drenching Bobby's arm.

"If you even want to" was the vague reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Get a dictionary. If you're done asking stupid questions, help me find my bible."

Lucifer ground his teeth in frustration. "I know what it means, old man. I want to know what you meant by it." He folded his arms.

Bobby began picking through a bookshelf. "Then you should've asked that. And I'd appreciate it if you don't call me 'old man' again."

"Yeah? Well I'd appreciate it if you screwed yourself, but we don't always get what we want." Lucifer flicked a droplet of water at the hunter. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Watch your tongue, boy. I don't care if you're Satan or frigging Peter Pan, you'll show me some respect in my house!" Bobby captured Lucifer's full attention by the end of the outburst.

After a pause, Lucifer grudgingly muttered, "Yeah okay."

"Yeah okay, sir," Bobby corrected.

"Don't push it," Lucifer snapped. "Will you answer me now?"

Bobby returned to his bible search.

Tired of being ignored, Lucifer relented. "Will you answer me now, sir?" It's not giving in if you still sound disrespectful, right?

It was enough for Bobby. "Don't need to. When this is over, you'll understand."

Lucifer bit his lip to stop himself from snarling something rude. He seethed for a moment. "Are you always this infuriating?"

"Only on days that end with 'Y'," Bobby said smugly.

"Whatever. I have better ways to spend my time," Lucifer growled. He turned on his heel and walked out.

Sam looked up at him. "Why are you wet?"

* * *

~ New York City ~

Gabriel landed a few feet behind Castiel. "Are you sure Lucifer is the best fit for that job? He's not the nanny sort of person."

"Lucifer is a survivor," Castiel said. "For all his arrogance, he wants to live. If he doesn't comply, if I am wrong... then he won't survive." He effectively ended the discussion. "Do you know where we are?"

Gabriel glanced around. "Yeah. New York City. Why?"

"Dishonesty and corruption run rampant. You have a day, using any means you wish, to prove that they deserve forgiveness. I will smite the unrepentant."

He doesn't linger a moment longer.

Gabriel sighed. What could have possibly made Cas like this?

Then Gabriel urgently threw himself into his mission. People's lives depended on him.

* * *

~ 3 DAYS LATER - Heaven ~

Being in Heaven after so long in the Cage was a dream come true for Michael. He admired how stable Heaven seemed to be after his abrupt departure. He almost expected to blink and awaken to the dark chill of Hell.

But no, this was real. And if this situation was any less dire, he'd be rejoicing.

Most of the angels were happy to be bossed around by Michael again. Word spreaded through their ranks, voices cried out in joy, "Michael is back! Michael is back!"

He rounded up the angels in hiding, to tell them the war was over, they could come back home. Some wished to stay on Earth. He let them.

Michael busied himself. He talked to those who had something to say, and he mourned those who were gone. Naomi assisted him.

Setting the private channel between his brothers was fairly simple. Kamiel did not question the odd request.

When every angel is accounted for, minus the dead, Michael knew his next step was to report to Castiel. He wanted to put it off for as long as possible. He began to clear away the burned corpses of his brothers and sisters that angered Castiel, and allowed his mind to go blank.

Soon his brother's voices connected through the channel. He felt the brightness of Gabriel, the ice of Lucifer. There was a time when Lucifer was brightest of all of them, not Gabriel.

Michael, you alright? Lucifer asked, concerned.

Michael realized he let his feeling slip through. Yes. How is the babysitting going?

Not too bad. I'm quite enjoying myself, actually.

Really?

Sam's frustration fuels me, Lucifer said devilishly.

Have they found a way to stop Castiel?

Not yet. They're mostly counting on him discovering the Leviathan and wanting to put them back. We're planning to have a portal to purgatory prepared.

Gabriel laughed. That's fun to say.

I know, right? Lucifer said, sounding pleased. Anyway, can either of you get into the Garden? I'm not exactly allowed in anymore.

You need dirt, right? Michael asked.

Yes. I can provide the hellfire and feathers, Lucifer said flippantly. Michael felt a pang of guilt, but kept it to himself. He knew Lucifer wouldn't appreciate it.

I can do it, Gabriel chimed. Joshua likes me.

Let me, Michael interjected. I'm not busy anyway. I'll take the scenic route.

And so Michael gladly left the field of death, in favor of speaking with Joshua.

* * *

~ Bobby's House ~

A polite knock on the door the next morning had Lucifer scrambling to answer.

"Hello? Who is it?" Lucifer sing-songed.

"You know who it is," said a muffled, slightly familiar voice.

"Voldemort?" Lucifer managed to make his inquiry straight faced.

"What? No, it's Michael. Open the door, you idiot."

Lucifer swung the door open to reveal Michael, looking like younger John Winchester.

"I got the dirt," he said, handing it to his brother.

"Wait a minute," Sam said. "Michael was getting the dirt while you had me search for Eden? I wasted four days!"

"Three and a half, at most," Lucifer corrected.

"I thought angels didn't knock," Dean said.

"Believe it or not, some of us have manners," Michael said. "Not all of us are as crass as Lucifer and Gabriel."

"Don't lump me in with Gabriel!" Lucifer cried. "He acts like he was raised in a barn!"

"Says the one who raised him. Well anyway, I'm not supposed to be here," Michael said with feigned nonchalance. "Adam says hello, and several other things I'm not inclined to repeat. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Lucifer chirped, slamming the door in his face.

"So we have the dirt," Bobby said. "Now only the hellfire and feathers."

Lucifer placed the jar of dirt on the counter. "I can't get the fire without going into hell, and I'm not supposed to leave. But I do still have some loyalists that could get it for me. Anyone care to donate some blood?"

Surprisingly, Sam volunteered. He slowly sliced his hand over Lucifer's cupped palm.

"Inferni sectatores, nunc audite Patrem."

The blood began to writhe and boil sluggishly. Lucifer leaned down to listen. He smiled slightly. "Hello, Belial. It's good to hear from you." Pause. "Yeah, Crowley's still in charge for now. Play nice and listen to him. Listen, I sort of need something…" Another pause. "Really? Fix it." He frowned. "I need hellfire. And preferably something to contain it." He sighed. "I can't. I'll explain later. Meet me in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Singer's Salvage Yard." His lips twitched in irritation. "Yes, I know who lives there. These are desperate times, Belial. No, they won't try to kill you. Mm hm. See you."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the blood vanished. Sam's hand also mysteriously healed.

A demon carrying a sigil-covered, old-fashioned oil lamp filled with dark blue flames appeared a moment later. He knelt before Lucifer.

"Get up," Lucifer said boredly. He took the hellfire. "And keep this between us, alright?"

Belial nodded. He seemed to notice the old bruise on Lucifer's cheek, and shock briefly flashed across his face. Belial didn't leave immediately, and instead sheepishly shuffled his feet. "Um, may I...?"

Lucifer chuckled and answered the unfinished question with a nod.

Belial stepped forward and pressed his lips against Lucifer's.

The humans balked. Sam blinked in surprise, Dean averted his eyes, and Bobby just stared at the ground, uncomfortable.

After a moment, Lucifer tapped the demon's shoulder and they pulled apart.

Belial grinned and vanished.

"You could have warned us!" Dean complained loudly.

Lucifer scowled. "Well I'm sorry I offended your homophobic self. Honestly, with the way you stare at Castiel, I was sure you had the hots for him."

Dean spluttered indignantly while Sam laughed. "I- I'm not- Shut up."

"Look, I'm not saying you infatuated with him... never mind, that's exactly what I'm saying. But come on, Dean, join the 'I kissed a boy and I like it' club. We have more fun. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Sam blushed furiously. "That was one time. At Stanford."

Dean stared at him in surprise.

"Whoa, drama!" Lucifer proclaimed.

After a moment of fuming, Dean spat, "Screw off."

It wasn't the first time he had said to the Archangel, but this time he was successful.

"Don't mind if I do," Lucifer said, vanishing."

"You better bring back some feathers, boy!" Bobby called. "Look what you did, Dean. You gave him an excuse to run off."

Dean had the audacity to look apologetic. "Sorry Bobby. But man, Lucifer is everything I hate about demons and angels wrapped up into one big douchebag."

"He's getting a little too comfortable around us," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"That ain't such a bad thing," Bobby said. "This is an opportunity boys. Once Cas is fixed, who do you think our next problem is gonna be? So maybe lay off the hostilities and show the guy some kindness. Maybe he'll remember it when this is over."

Dean grimaced in distaste. "Can't we just send him to purgatory too?"

"Listen," Bobby said gruffly. "Now that I've met him, he reminds me a lot like Cas when you first met him. He just has an updated sense of humor and a lot more years to stew in his hatred."

Sam had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah. I think I can see it."

Dean rounded on his brother. "Lucifer is freaking evil! And he doesn't give a crap about us, that's for sure."

"You didn't like Cas at first either," Sam replied.

"Whose side are you on?" Dean cried.

"The side that doesn't get everybody killed."

"Is everyone on board with this?" Bobby asked. He was met with reluctant nods. "Good. Now I'm gonna put these somewhere safe." He retreated upstairs with the dirt and hellfire.

There was a few beats of silence.

"So are you actually bi, or was that just a one-time sort of thing?"

"Oh my god, Dean."

* * *

~ Lady of Serenity Church ~

Michael didn't have much trouble locating Castiel. His grace was brightest thing on the entire planet.

As Michael appeared near the entrance, he watched as Castiel entered the church. Apparently he wasn't as discreet as he thought, because suddenly he felt a small hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Mister, mister, how'd you do that?" A little girl with blue eyes too big for her face looked up at him in awe.

He knelt down to speak more quietly. "Do what?"

"You came outta nowhere!" she said, brimming with excitement. "Just like the scary man talking to Father Don."

"I flew," he said softly.

"Like an Angel?"

"Yes." He couldn't resist a smile.

"Wow. Do you have wings? Can I see them?"

"I do," Michael assured her. "But they aren't safe for your eyes."

She looked disappointed, but immediately perked up again. "So which angel are you?"

The truth couldn't hurt. "Michael, little one."

"The first angel? Did you really fight the devil?"

Suddenly the conversation was not so enjoyable. "Yes, that's me."

She tugged on his arm again. "If you really are Michael, did you come here because of the melty-face man? Is he really God?" She gave him a skeptical look. "I don't think he is. I think he's lying."

Michael sighed. "He's not the same God as in the Bible, but he is very strong. He wants to make the world a better place, little one. You shouldn't say such things."

"He's a different God? So where did God-God go?"

Michael got to his feet. His voice was sad. "I wish I knew. Now go back to your parents. Don't watch this." Castiel was advancing on the priest.

She nodded and obeyed. If an Angel tells you to look away, you look away.

As Michael predicted, Castiel smote the Priest in front of the congregation, making the point that he wouldn't tolerate sinners. The man screamed shrilly. Michael saw the child he had been talking to cringe at the horrible sound, and he took pity on her. So young, to be experiencing such a gruesome death.

Father Don fell to the ground, eyes burnt out and mouth grotesquely agape. Michael pitied him, too.

Castiel nodded to Michael as they walked outside.

"Heaven is back in order. Our brothers and sisters have taken my return in stride, and are putting everything back in order as we speak."

"Well done, Michael." Castiel suddenly frowned at him. "Why do you smell like dirt?"

Inwardly, Michael panicked. He couldn't lie. "I spoke to Joshua as well."

"And did he have you to roll around in the Garden?"

Wording was the key here. "Of course not. I was merely asked to do a little digging."

Castiel seemed to accept his answer. "I wish to speak with your siblings. Gather Gabriel and meet me in Heaven. I will retrieve Lucifer."

Outwardly, Michael calmly nodded, but mentally he shrieked over angel radio to Lucifer, HIDE THE DIRT! HE'S COMING!

Castiel vanished a moment later, and Michael desperately hoped his message was received in time.

* * *

~ Bobby's Roof ~

Lucifer barely had a chance to react before Michael was screaming at him and Castiel was standing before him.

Lucifer was currently on the roof, preening his wings. All six of them were out, colored a deep onyx that faded into white at the edges. ( d50f/th/pre/i/2013/344/a/5/romantic_wing_black_gray_by_thy_darkest_ )

Lucifer thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't touched the dirt.

As he combed through his wings, he stuffed the loose ones into his pocket, letting the smaller ones drift into the breeze.

Castiel gave him a strange look.

Lucifer scrambled to get up. "Castiel. The Winchesters are inside."

Silence.

"I just... needed a break. I apologize." Lucifer's wings automatically curled behind his back, a sign of his growing anxiety.

Finally, Cas blinked. "A break?"

"Yes, um. You must be aware of how... trying they can be." Lucifer noticed the disapproving tone, and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Indeed." Castiel stepped forward, that odd look still dominating his features.

"So you can understand why I wanted a little break-"

"I don't recall 'me-time' being in your list of duties," Castiel said coldly. "Are you telling me the infamous Devil himself was bested by a few humans?"

"Of course not-"

"Is that not what you said?" Castiel was infuriatingly smug. "That you needed a break, because they were so very trying?"

Lucifer grimaced. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Then how did you mean it?" Cas cut him off again. "If what you told me before was not the truth, then what is?"

Lucifer paused. Castiel wasn't getting the truth. Not the whole truth, anyway. He'd get what he wanted to hear, nothing more.

"Okay, the truth? I was bored. I came up here to do something productive." He stretched out one graceful wing as a demonstration. "My wings have been in a shameful state of neglect for a while now. Since I was reinstated as an Archangel, I wanted to look the part. And the humans can't look upon my wings, so I did this for their safety."

Of course, a 'shameful state of neglect' meant 'I haven't groomed them in three whole days', being a creature of pride as Lucifer was.

The edges of his wing caught the sunlight, glinting with opalescence that years in hell couldn't erase.

"So you slipped away to make yourself feel pretty." Castiel sneered, and Lucifer regretted his answer greatly. "How cute, and utterly pathetic."

Castiel reached out and gripped his wing, deceptively gentle. "I understand why God was so fascinated with you. Why you were His favorite. It intrigues me, how one can be so pretty yet so ugly in all the ways that matter."

Lucifer swallowed back the hurt lump in his throat. The words only wounded because somewhere, deep down, he had once thought the same things. He had had billions of years to berate himself.

"Poor little monster, fancying himself an Angel. Let me tell you a secret, Lucifer. A snake in any other skin is just as vile. No matter how you look, you will always be ugly. You will always be nothing more than that broken toy daddy dearest threw away. You may play as an Archangel, but do not delude yourself into thinking that you are one. You are here because I allow it, and it would do you good to remember it."

Lucifer shut his eyes. The taunting should not have hurt him so much. The only other time he had felt this upset over words was when his own vessel had refused him.

"Why did you come to find me?" Lucifer asked, hoping to change the subject.

The dark glint vanished from Castiel's eyes. "Michael has Heaven back in order, and-" He stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Why do you smell like sulphur?"

Oh. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. "I-" Before he could answer, Castiel took another deep breath and leaned forward, his hand pressed against his cheek. "Explain. The whole truth, Lucifer, or so help me I will smite you where you stand."

Lucifer swallowed. "An old friend of mine heard I was out and found me. We had a short reconciliation, and he kissed me. He's gone, I promise."

The dark, dangerous glint returned. "You don't understand what pledging yourself means. You don't decide when you need a break. You don't decide if a demon kisses you or not." His hold tightened on the hollow wing bone. "Your life is mine. You belong to me."

Lucifer's skin crawled with fear. Somewhere, he knew it was just a bold statement, but the conviction in which Castiel claimed him felt like fact.

"Sheath your wings. Heaven awaits." Castiel released his wing, but not his face.

Lucifer gladly put away his wings where they could not be harmed.

"Something so tainted should not be bared in a place so pure," Castiel mused. "You're bad enough as it is, without those defiled things showing off your shame."

It was a bad idea, but Lucifer couldn't keep the defiant look off of his face. He was silent; his eyes spoke for him.

A tense silence, and then Castiel's hand dropped to his side. Lucifer relaxed, but then the hand shot back up inhuman speeds, a backhand meant for his almost healed cheek. On instinct, Lucifer caught Castiel's wrist inches from his face and bent the arm backward.

Crack!

Cold fury consumed the former Seraph's face, and Lucifer realized he had screwed up bad. He immediately let go and pulled back.

Castiel bled black.

That was the only thing that registered before Cas drew back and hit him again. His arm was healed, and Lucifer wondered if he had imagined the blood. Lucifer didn't defend himself, knowing it would only get worse if he did. His face stung, and for the second time that week he tasted iron. He swayed, but remained standing, and that was more important.

"Do not heal yourself," Castiel said lowly.

The second hit took him by surprise, and he stumbled. He hadn't even seen Castiel move that time.

"Speak when you are spoken to," said Cas, his voice deadly soft.

"Understood," Lucifer muttered. The unwilling word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Better." The tone was a fraction gentler. "It seems you can learn. I will enjoy putting you in your place when I am finished cleansing the planet."

Lucifer focused on the fact that no matter how familiar his presence felt, this thing was not his brother. It wasn't God either. They could never do something like this.

The sarcasm in his response died before he opened his mouth. "I can't wait."

A dark chuckle. "Eager. Very well. Lesson one begins now."

"I didn't-"

A hard look silenced him.

The cruel smile only grew. "You owe me your freedom, and what do you do? You spout your defiance and disobedience right where I could step in it. You are incapable of following even simple orders. But I believe you can learn. You have one more chance."

Lucifer wished Castiel didn't have so much faith. Then maybe he could die with his pride in one piece.

"Beg, Lucifer. Beg for your freedom, for your life."


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Bobby's House_ ~

Sam finished wiping down the counter with a rag. He headed to the sink and picked up the first dish, as the radio began to play 'Highway to Hell'.

Halfway through the chore, he drained the sink and began to refill it, but something peculiar happened.

The radio cut off, buzzing with white noise. The pipes spluttered before disgorging thick, oozing blood into the sink. Sam scrambled to turn it off, but it only rushed faster

drenching his hands and the counter

the clean counter

and the radio was buzzing louder while blood splattered on the floor

and distant eerie laughter echoed around him and he pressed his soaked hands to his ears and closed his eyes tight-

Abruptly, everything went quiet. Opening his eyes, he saw the sink had filled up with clean water and the radio had started playing 'Heat of the Moment'. His hands were dry. He warily changed the station.

The hallucinations were getting worse every day. Sam didn't know how to tell Bobby and Dean. He just wanted to give Dean a break.

He took a calming breath and finished washing the dishes. He stepped outside to find Lucifer.

* * *

~ _Bobby's Roof_ ~

"Beg, Lucifer. Beg for your freedom, for your life and my mercy."

Pride demanded that he spit on Castiel's mercy. Survival Instinct shoved Pride out of the way so that he could live to avenge it another day.

He chose the latter without a moment's hesitation.

Lucifer spat out a mouthful of blood. "Okay. Okay. Just... just give me a moment."

Castiel smirked.

Lucifer had never begged for anything in his entire life. He didn't know how to beg. But also, for the first time in his life, there was something more important than his pride. The Winchesters needed his feathers.

So Lucifer clasped his hands in the simplest example of begging. "Please... Castiel, I beg you to allow me to live, allow me my freedom-"

Castiel's hand struck him across the face. Unprepared, he gasped in pain.

"Like you mean it, brother."

Lucifer swallowed. He slowly fell to his knees, gazing up at Castiel's cold expression. His voice was more pleading that time, but he couldn't get enough air to increase the volume.

Another slap. "Better. Again."

The Devil lacked the experience of being humble, and he didn't know how to. He tried again, and failed again. His cheek ached. He tried.

Again.

Again.

And again.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Castiel was never satisfied. For the first time, Lucifer prayed for help from his father. God was silent.

After another 30 minutes, Cas finally took pity on him and nudged him in the right direction. "You're telling me what I want to hear. That isn't begging. Why do you deserve my mercy?"

Lucifer mumbled a weary "I understand", but he didn't feel it. Why should he be shown mercy? He was quiet for a long time, unsure how to phrase it.

He tried again, and nearly a hour had passed since they began. Castiel told him to stop, but doesn't slap him this time.

"Not quite. Convince yourself first, not me."

Lucifer closed his eyes. He found that he had no reasons to be spared.

Several long minutes later, he opened his eyes. He took in a shuddering breath, and his voice trembled. "I can't. I can't convince myself I deserve mercy."

Lucifer buried his face in his hands, a lump in his throat and his eyes watering with unshed tears. "I've done nothing to earn your good will. I killed you, hurt the people close to you, and so many other things."

He was the most vulnerable he has ever been in his existence. Castiel's deep blue eyes seem to pierce through his soul. "My life is in your hands, and I don't know how to convince you to let me keep it. I don't even think I deserve to keep it. I don't deserve my freedom. But I don't wish suffering on you like I wish suffering on my father. So do what you wish, I accept my fate."

Lucifer hung his head, resigned. Oh, if only his father could see how low he had fallen.

Somewhere, God sighed. He wished it hadn't come in this form, but Lucifer had finally learned how to be humble.

"And that is humility, brother." It was so unfair, how collected Castiel could be while Lucifer was such a mess. Castiel reached for Lucifer's face again. He laughed when the devil flinched. "Relax, Morningstar." The cold hand cupped his chin, and Lucifer felt his injuries vanish. Castiel healed him completely, and even the old bruise faded. "Better?"

Lucifer stifled a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"Manners, Lucifer."

"Thank you, Castiel."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Lucifer didn't even have to keep the bite out of his tone. "No." He didn't feel indignant, or defiant. He didn't feel anything but loathing. Not for Castiel. For himself. Everything bad anybody had ever thought about him seemed to collect in his mind.

"I knew you would get there," Castiel said. "Now come, our brothers await."

Neither angel noticed the hunter who had been observing for the last 15 minutes or so. Sam ducked back into the house, pondering what he had witnessed.

* * *

~ Heaven ~

Gabriel arrived in Heaven shortly after Michael, and they both waited for Castiel to arrive.

And when he did about a hour later, it was with Lucifer at his heels. Lucifer's eyes were downcast, his shoulders hunched.

Lucifer? Are you okay?

Lucifer's gaze flicked to his brother, but immediately lowered again. I'm fine.

Michael knew with utmost certainty that Lucifer was lying. He noticed that Lucifer seemed physically fine, which worried him even more. How badly was he hurt that Castiel thought it necessary to heal him?

Castiel stopped in front of them and waved Lucifer off. He took that as a cue to join his brothers.

The Archangels tuned out Castiel's speech. They had already heard it.

What kept you two? Gabriel asked.

The Leviathan, Lucifer replied.

What does that mean?

It means don't piss him off, Lucifer snapped. His eyes remained fixated on the ground, as if he was afraid to look anywhere else. I kissed a demon and he smelled the sulphur.

Gabriel chuckled. A demon? Really?

He was an old acquaintance.

He?

This isn't the 16th century anymore, Gabe.

"Lucifer," Castiel said.

The Devil shuffled slightly so he was facing Cas.

"You may return to the Winchesters."

Lucifer gladly departed, vanishing with a ruffle of feathers.

"Michael, you are no longer needed here. Assist Gabriel."

Gabriel pumped his fist. "Aw yeah, tag team!"

Michael rolled his eyes. With the conversation over, Michael and Gabriel were convinced Lucifer was fine. He was probably just keeping up appearances for Cas.

Right?

* * *

~ Bobby's House ~

Sam was the first one to notice something was off with Lucifer.

The angel hadn't moved from the couch for several hours, his arms folded over his face antisocially. Sam had begun to wonder if he had fallen asleep, when Lucifer flipped onto his back.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Sam received an unconvincing "Yes". He realized how much Lucifer was like Dean.

"Bull," Sam huffed. "I saw you and Cas on the roof. What was that about?"

"None of your freaking business," Lucifer snapped. "Keep your nose where it belongs, Sammy." He was probably going for 'tough', but he only seemed... defeated.

Sam sighed. "Listen. Like it or not, you're part of Team Free Will now, and that means killing monsters, eating junk food and not talking about our feelings, which you'll end up sharing regardless."

Lucifer chuckled, his demeanor softening.

A long moment passed before Sam realized Lucifer wasn't talking. "So what did Cas do?" he prodded.

Lucifer glared fiercely at him. "No-" He cut himself off and his eyes went wide with fear. "Speak of the devil," he whispered, with a touch of apprehension that hadn't been there before.

Sam turned to see Cas, who had appeared silently behind him.

Lucifer scrambled to his feet. His stance tensed, eyes shifting to the floor.

"Brother," Lucifer said, his voice smooth. Maybe Sam had imagined the tremor.

Castiel's tone was hard with suspicion. "You're hiding something from me. Your brothers too. I will find out, and you will be punished accordingly."

Lucifer flinched at the word 'punished'. "We aren't hiding anything." He sounded more subdued this time, almost timid.

Castiel stared darkly at Lucifer. "I believe you, for now. But there is something you aren't telling me."

Lucifer nodded, not attempting to deny it. "But there's a good reason." Telling him about the Leviathan would only anger the ancient being.  
The former Seraph hummed thoughtfully. "Very well. Regardless, that isn't the point of this visit. I want to know the demon's name."

Lucifer winced. He didn't want Cas to smite Belial. "Why?" he stalled.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Have you not tested my patience enough today?"

Lucifer swallowed. Before he could answer, Sam stepped in.

"Why do you care?"

Castiel frowned. "I will not be questioned! This does not concern you. Answer me, now."

Sam placed himself between the two angels. "Since you left Lucifer here, his business it now my business. So it does concern me. And knowing the demon's name can't make him un-kiss Lucifer."

"You want to be involved? Fine. Tell me, or you will both receive my wrath."

"Tell us why," Sam demanded.

Lucifer pushed Sam out of the way. "Calm down, Sammy. Listen, Castiel. I know you want to make an example or whatever, but I won't have you punishing him for my mistakes. If I had denied him, he would not have pressed the issue. I take full responsibility for what happened."

Castiel blinked. "That is... surprisingly loyal of you."

Sam agreed. If only he extended that loyalty beyond his demons.

"But I will know his name," Castiel said. "Though I will consider your protests, and will refrain from killing him."

Lucifer crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but no."

Castiel didn't seem surprised. "Then we'll just have to do this the hard way."

He began to raise his arm, when Sam blurted, "Belial."

As soon as Castiel had vanished, Lucifer rounded on Sam. "What the hell?" After all that preaching about not giving up? "So what was that about not throwing in the towel, or does that only apply to me? This is why I hate humans, you're all hypocrites!"

"Lucifer."

"Belial helped you, and this is the treatment you give him!?"

"Lucifer."

"I swear, you're all the same-"

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer paused long enough for Sam to get a word in.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he said.

Lucifer blanched. His jaw dropped and stared at Sam uncomprehendingly.

Sam pressed on. "Look, I don't want you to give up. Cas was gonna figure it out anyway, and it wouldn't help anyone if you got beat to hell and back. Anyways, I think you've had enough for one day."

Lucifer gave a reluctant sigh. "Yeah." After a moment, the anger melted away, replaced with the same depression from before.

"And look, I get it if you don't want to talk about Cas. But I know you'll probably feel better if you do. We're on the same team now, so if you wanna talk, I'll listen. If you need something to punch, we'll find a hunt. Deal?" Sam extended his hand.

Lucifer gazed at the outstretched palm warily.

"I don't bite," Sam teased.

Lucifer cautiously shook his hand. "Yeah... thanks."

Sam smiled. "No problem. And I hate to ask, but Bobby has been really itching to get the spell together. Did you happen to pull any feathers?"

Lucifer nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and revealed the thirty-or-so onyx feathers. He pressed them into Sam's palm.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow." He admired the softness, but also the way they bent but did not break. "So they weren't damaged from the Fall?"

Lucifer winced. "They were. They didn't always look like that. The closest thing I can describe is white opalescence, but they don't look like that anymore."

"Well I think the black suits you." Sam plucked a single feather from the pile to observe it more closely.

Lucifer totally didn't smile at the compliment. He totally wasn't flattered.

Just then Dean and Bobby stepped into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked.

Dean said "Basement" at the same time Bobby said "Office", and Sam knew they were both lying.

"Okay, fine, we were in the hallway since we heard raised voices," Dean huffed. "But you had it under control, Sammy."

"Some team," Sam said dryly.

Lucifer smirked at him. Some friend. "Abandoning your brother in his time of need? Very irresponsible, Dean. What about you, old man? Got an excuse?"

"Call me that again, boy. See what happens," Bobby said gruffly.

Lucifer sprawled out on the couch like a cat, grinning. It was annoying, but better than the moody/antisocial/upset that he was earlier.

Sam handed Bobby the feathers with the same reverence that Lucifer did, but he discreetly slipped a feather into his pocket. He would never admit he thought they were pretty.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "These ain't like any feathers I've ever seen."

"Well, I'm not like any angel," Lucifer replied.

"Touché," Bobby agreed. He attempted to bend one of them. "What the hell are these made of? Are you sure they'll burn?"

Lucifer sighed at the insensitive comment. "Yeah, they'll burn."

"Great. Now do you mind turning off the localized winter thing? It's like forty degrees and I don't have the AC on."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I don't control it. But if you beat me at chess, I'll make an effort."

"You're on."

While Lucifer assembled the chessboard, Sam turned to Dean. "So did you find us a hunt?"

"Yeah. Possible Vamp nest. Wanna check it out?"

"If Luce is up for it," Sam said, the nickname slipping out.

Lucifer glanced back at him. "Luce? Really?"

"Shut up," Sam muttered.

Lucifer picked the black pieces, as usual. "White moves first."

"I know, I know." Bobby made his first move.

Sam stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and when he re-entered, Lucifer was winning. He had lost more pieces, but it was obvious he controlled the board. Unless Lucifer had rigged it in the 20 seconds it took him to get a drink, Sam hadn't seen him cheat.

Lucifer grinned to himself, and moved his piece.

Bobby cursed.

"Checkmate," Lucifer crowed. "I win again, Singer." He got to his feet. "But I'll guess I'll be nice this time. No more winter wonderland." The room warmed up a few degrees. He wandered over the frost-covered window and absentmindedly drew a symbol.

"I don't know how you do it, boy," Bobby mused.

"Nothing but decades and decades of beating Michael at chess," Lucifer replied.

Sam frowned. "I thought you did nothing but fight the whole time."

"After Death showed up and took you out, he gave us a chess board and told us to grow the hell up." Lucifer chuckled. "Said he'd be back if we didn't cut it out."

"What about poker?" Dean asked. "Can't play that with a chessboard."

"Archangel, Winchester."

"I thought your powers didn't work in the Cage," Sam said.

"They don't work on the Cage, or on the inhabitants. That's why I could have never tortured you." Lucifer sighed and leaned back. "Enough about that place."

It was quiet for a while, with Bobby putting away the board and Sam watching Lucifer draw.

"What are you drawing, Luce?" Sam asked.

"Enochian warding. Just had it on my mind." Lucifer glanced at him. "Why are you calling me that now?"

"Calling you what?" Sam said nonchalantly.  
"You know what I mean. 'Luce'."

"It's a nickname," Sam said. He walked back into the kitchen. "Uh, you know, a shortened version of your name?"

"I know what a nickname is," Lucifer snapped. "Is my name really that long?"

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing." Sam put his glass in the sink. "Maybe this is my way of welcoming you onto the team."

Lucifer paused. "You're very strange for a human. Not many would feel comfortable giving Satan a nickname."

"I mean, you're not so bad when you aren't trying to kill us or jump my bones. And you're definitely not the worst angel we've met. Not even close. Ever meet Zachariah? Grade-A douchebag." Sam glanced back at Lucifer. He hoped he didn't break the poor angel.

Lucifer opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. The kind words directly contradicted everything he believed about himself.

Finally he recovered his wits and replied softly, "Thanks." His next words had more conviction. "You aren't so bad yourself. For a human." Lucifer didn't know how to articulate how much Sam impressed him. "I think, if there were more people like you... the world wouldn't be such a bad place." The words were awkward, but he meant them.

Silence reigned.

Sam slowly let a smile slip onto his face.

But Lucifer wasn't done. He should at least make amends for his past wrongs. "And um, I'm sorry about before. When I was trying to get you to say yes. I shouldn't have taken that angle." He turned to regard Dean, whose expression was priceless. "And I'm sorry about almost killing you." He met Bobby's hard gaze. "And killing you. I think we all got off on the wrong foot."

Dean was probably the most shocked, his mouth open in surprise. Bobby was a close second, both eyebrows arched.

Sam was pleased. He never thought he would hear an apology from Lucifer, but he finally got it. "I forgive you."

Lucifer fiddled with his hands in his lap. The confession felt good, cleansing.

But it just made him want to hit something even more. He forced a cough. "So what about the vampire nest?"

"Right," Sam said. He flipped open his laptop. "It's actually not too far from here. Jody called and said she was finding bodies with all the blood drained out of them. Should we check it out?"

"Tomorrow," Dean said with a yawn. "It's already four."

Sam stood up. "Then we'll catch them at night, when they're awake. Come on." Sam walked out the front door.

Lucifer stretched for a moment and followed Sam out.


	4. Chapter 4

~ _Somewhere in Utah_ ~

"Who the hell do ya think you are? Get off my property!"

This. This was the kind of human that gave the whole race a bad name. This was the kind of human that Gabriel hated.

There was a broken beer bottle in one hand. In the other was a belt they had caught him using on his six-year-old son.

"Go to your room, child," Michael said gently.

The boy looked up at his father for approval, but seemed to realize that he had a better chance of survival if he obeyed.

"Hey! I didn't say you could go!" the man slurred. He started off in the boy's direction, but Gabriel grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall.

"You lost the right to decide his fate when you abused him," Michael snarled, stepping forward. Six massive wings spread out behind him, casting flickering shadows on the wall. The scum cowered. "You will no longer have the title of 'father' or 'husband'. You will only be known as 'demon'. I banish you to the pits of perdition." Michael raised his arm, and the man choked as his air supply was cut off.

Gabriel whistled once the man was dead. "A little heavy on the high and mighty there, but good job for your first one."

Michael nodded absently. He slowly turned to face his younger brother. "Listen... I'm sorry. For pushing you and Raph away after Lucifer fell."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I bailed on you guys when you needed me the most."

Michael reached out and touched his arm. "You didn't bail. You needed support, and I couldn't give that to you."

Gabriel sighed. "Don't be sorry. I know you were really close with Lucifer. It was hard for you the most."

Michael turned away. "Anyways. I think I'm good on my own. See you." And he vanished.

* * *

~ _Bobby's House_ ~

Faint, dark laughter drifted over to him.

Sam glanced around in unease. Suddenly there was a cracking sound, and pieces of plaster from the ceiling rained down on him. As he looked up, a large chain shot down from the roof and wrapped around his neck, yanking him up and choking him, cutting off his air supply and oh god he couldn't breathe and-

Sam sat up straight with a gasp. The chain was gone, the ceiling smooth and unblemished. "Dean? Bobby?" he called anxiously.

To his horror, the laughter from his nightmares answered him, "They're outside." Lucifer blinked at him, looking concerned. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, trembling slightly, and rushed out the front door. As he neared the garage, he heard faint voices.

"Seriously, though, Bobby. I mean, look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So if Sam says he's good, he's good."

Sam hesitated just short of walking inside.

"You really believe that?" Bobby scoffed.

"Yes." Dean took a swig of beer. "...No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break, so why would we this time? But just- just this one thing, you know?" He looked at the roll of tape in his hands forlornly. "But I'm not dumb. I'm not gonna get my hopes up, just to get kicked in the daddy pills again."

Sam decided he was done listening, and stepped inside. Instantly the atmosphere was nonchalant again. "Hey."

Bobby gave him a convincing smile. "How're ya feelin, sport?"

Sam responded with an equally sincere one. "Can't complain."

"Great." Dean interjected. "What's the word?"

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago." Sam recounted the latest bit of news. "Guys, the body count is really getting up there. We gotta do something."

"We are doing something." Bobby reminded them. "I'd like to hunt him, but unfortunately I've lost my God-gun, so we've got to stick with this plan you three put together."

"I know, Bobby. I know." Sam agreed. "I just wish we had something more sure than this. Maybe something from Balthazar's arsenal, I mean, something's got to hurt him."

Dean hesitated for a second, then shook his head. "He's God, Sam. There's nothing. Get some sleep, we've got a rough day ahead of us."

* * *

~ _Over Angel Radio_ ~

One night, 12 warnings, and 71 dead douchebags later, Gabriel noticed something over angel radio. Not an unpleasant sensation, actually quite the opposite. Someone was letting their emotions bleed through, and it was probably Lucifer. It sounded almost rhythmic...

Michael figured it out first. Lucifer, are you singing?

The happiness cut off. No.

Gabriel laughed. You totally were! What song?

If you must know, Lucifer snapped. It was 'None of Your Business', by 'Go Screw Yourself'.

C'mon, we aren't going to make fun of you, Gabriel assured him.

After a pause, Lucifer begrudgingly answered, 'Gives You Hell'. Go on, make fun of me.

Cool. It's a nice song, actually.

I've never heard it, Michael said.

Sing it, Gabriel requested.

A flood of embarrassment came from Lucifer's end. No. You don't want to hear it.

We really do, Gabriel crooned.

After a long moment, Lucifer groaned. Fine, whatever. 'I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working, at a nine to five pace. I wonder how bad that tastes.' He paused for a second. His voice grew in confidence. 'When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.'

Michael chuckled. You have a very nice voice, Lucifer.

Pride crept through the link, but this time it was accompanied with a modesty that his brothers had never felt before. Thanks.

On another note, Michael said. I'm up to 94 on the smiting.

I only spared 12! Gabriel protested.

Catch up, little bro, Michael laughed. And those don't count. Cas told you to kill them, remember?

Shut up.

97, Michael sang.

72! Gabriel snapped.

98!

77!

100! Triple digits!

Lucifer laughed. Win for me, Gabe!

Don't pick favorites, Michael whined.

89! Gabriel screeched. 93!

There was a flash of urgency from Michael. 106.

99, Gabriel crowed. 101. Too bad I have to do this since you can't, Luci.

Say that to my face, midget.

Can't! Gabriel cheered. I'm busy whipping Michael's-

113, Michael said, sounding almost panicked.

110, said Gabriel smugly. 114. Have fun with the Winchesters, bro.

Whatever, Lucifer said. Talk to you later. Gotta go.

Bye, Gabriel chirped. As Gabriel slaughtered a group of terrorists, he chuckled to himself. Even if Cas hadn't become God, this was probably what he would've been doing anyway.

* * *

The vampire hunt had gone well. It ended up that Lucifer did most of the fighting.

Except he didn't fight. He danced, weaving about his partners with such fluid motions that Sam was suddenly glad he was on their side. Vampire heads dropped with frightening speed, and Lucifer was grinning madly as he decapitated one after another.

By the end of it, he was standing in the middle of a sea of bodies, drenched in blood, with a psychotic smile gracing his face. He gave Dean back the machete.

Sam called shotgun on the way back, which was fine with Lucifer since he was going to fly back anyway. Sam chuckled to himself when he realized how pissed Bobby was going to be at the mess.

Sure enough, when they got back about two hours later, Lucifer was sitting on the front steps, humming to himself and smiling.

And also soaking wet.

"Bobby hose you down?" Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded. "I like this shirt, by the way. Thanks, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know we have towels, right? You don't need to air dry."

Lucifer nodded. "I know what a towel is, Sam. I can drive a car, and work a microwave without blowing everyone up. I'm not incompetent. I just like it out here; I can see the stars."

Sam chuckled. "Alright then. I'm gonna get to bed."

"Sweet dreams!" Lucifer called after him.

Too bad only nightmares arrived.

* * *

~ _2:00, AM_ ~

Sam jolted awake, sitting up with a start. He took huge, shuddering breaths until his heart slowed.

"You alright there, Sammy?"

Sam flinched violently away from the dark figure beside his window. In an instant, his gun was aimed at the silhouette.

"Easy, it's only me," Lucifer snorted. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine," Sam muttered, putting the gun down. "What do you need?"

Lucifer shuffled closer. "Um... I'm sorry, uh... I thought about what you said earlier. And I think I wanna talk about it."

Sam patted the bed beside him. "I'm all ears."

And when Lucifer was finished, he did feel better.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer was startled to find both Michael and Gabriel standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, beginning to panic. "What if Cas finds you here!?"

"Chill," Gabriel said, chuckling. "We just have news."

Michael stepped forward to address everyone. "The Leviathan are progressing much faster than I originally assumed. If Castiel doesn't get rid of them, and soon, his vessel will burn up."

"And we can't tell him, because it'll just anger them," Gabriel supplied.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We have to kill him," Lucifer realized.

"Well with all three of you working together, and maybe some more angels, you guys could beat him." Bobby raised an eyebrow at their silence. "Right?"

Lucifer swallowed. "Even... even if we attempted it, Cas is too strong. And I'm already on thin ice."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

Sam reached over and touched Lucifer's arm. He gave him a reassuring nod.

"Is this about when you two were nearly a hour late?" Gabriel questioned.

Lucifer lowered his gaze to the ground. Being weak was bad enough, but admitting it? This was exactly what Cas was trying to 'teach' him. Gulping back the lump in his throat, he said quietly, "I was cleaning my feathers for the spell on the roof when he showed up. Told me I shouldn't need breaks or whatever. Said to put my wings away because..." Lucifer hesitated, unwilling to bring back the hurtful words. "Because I'm a monster. I shouldn't shame Heaven with my ugly wings."

Looking back up, Lucifer saw Michael's horrified look.

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted. "Your wings, with those gorgeous feathers you gave us? Are you kidding me? Do you actually believe him?"

Lucifer took a shaky breath. "Why shouldn't I? He's right. He almost hit me, and I accidentally reacted. He got angry, and made me beg. Told me it was a lesson in humility."

Gabriel seemed to be in shock. He took a step forward and reached for his brother. Lucifer automatically flinched, and Gabriel pulled back apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, little brother," Michael said softly. "I had no idea…"

"If it makes ya feel any better," Bobby said. "Those feathers were the neatest thing I've ever seen. And you ain't no monster. You're an angel, and don't you forget it."

Lucifer folded his arms in an attempt to steady himself. "T-Thanks."

After a beat of silence, Dean clapped his hands together, not really one for chick-flick moments. "Alright. So how are we going to kill Cas?"

"There are only two beings that could," Gabriel said. "Father, who I doubt will be returning any time soon, and Death."

"Death? Really?" Lucifer groaned. "He still hates me, you know."

"Death is the best option," Michael put in. "You are not his favorite person, but you do know how to bind him."

"Whoa, whoa," Dean said. "We aren't killing a whole town of people for this."

"Why not?" Lucifer asked. "They're going to die eventually." Michael and Gabriel didn't seem to have any qualms either.

Freaking soulless Archangels. "We aren't killing anyone, period!"

"What's fifty people, versus 7 billion?" Michael inquired.

"That's not what he's saying," Sam said. "We save people, we don't kill them."

Lucifer sighed. "Being a good guy is exhausting. Fine. I think there's some weird spell that the Grand Coven invented. Crowley might know it. Personally, I never really like the way they operate. Not enough sacrifices."

Gabriel and Michael gave him amused glances.

"What?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're trying really hard to be evil, but you aren't. Just stop."

"I am evil," Lucifer spat. "I invented evil."

"You purr like a cat when you're happy," Sam said.

"You like to cook," Bobby added.

Sam chimed back in, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I saw you rescue a cat on one of our hunts."

"I hate all of you," Lucifer growled.

"I love you too, bro," Gabriel chuckled.

"Just stay on topic," Lucifer huffed. "Someone needs to summon Crowley."

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby turned to walk out, and called behind his back, "As you wish, princess."

Lucifer put his hand to his ear like he was talking on a phone. "Hello? I'd like to order a gravestone. It'll say, 'Here lies Bobby Singer's finger. We couldn't find the rest of him'."

"Ease up on the death threats, Luci," Gabriel joked. "You'll scare away your only friends."

And that one hit a little too close to home. Lucifer's face crumpled, and he turned and walked out the front door.

"Wait!" Sam called, but he was gone. He angrily whirled on Gabriel. "Look what you did!"

"I'll talk to him," Dean volunteered. He promptly exited.

Gabriel had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry."

"Why did you have to make him feel bad about not hating us anymore?" Sam snapped, his fury growing with each sentence. "Lucifer is one of the most damaged people I have ever met, and that is saying something. He thinks he's a monster who repulses everyone, and you had to go and emphasize how different he is? Really?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but Sam wasn't finished.

"You and Michael don't know everything!" he cried. "You treat him like he's a child, and you compare his opinions and actions to that of a toddler, so of course he doesn't feel like he can talk to anyone! Since I've gotten to know him, I've realized that he's anything but a child. Lucifer is smart, and he knows how to act like an adult."

Gabriel spluttered for several seconds before regaining his composure. His tone was sincere. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, even though it's not me you should be apologizing too."

Michael frowned slightly. "During the Apocalypse, I thought you were decidedly not on Team Lucifer. What made you change your mind?"

"I heard his side of the story."

The eldest Archangel scoffed. "Did he spin you his sob story? About how daddy was mean to him and kicked him out? Did he tell you how many chances God gave him? Did he tell you how Dad tried to let him just stay on Earth, as far from humanity and his more obedient brothers as he wanted? And how when given that freedom, he had to prove he was right, so instead of just ignoring Adam and Eve, he entered the garden and tricked them into breaking the one rule they were given? God only cast him out when he threatened to destroy all of humanity! What part of that sounds unfair to you?"

Thankfully, Bobby came back into the room at that moment, saving Sam from replying.

"All of it!" Bobby snarled. "That's horrible parenting. If your kid thinks you're wrong, you don't send them away and say, 'Don't come back until you admit I'm right'. God signed up to be a parent, and he's a sucky one! You reason with 'em, and ask 'em why they think you're wrong. You have to teach them, not order them around. Kids aren't soldiers; they're kids, and they're supposed to ask questions and piss you off and break your heart. As a parent, you are supposed to guide them. God didn't do his job right."

Bobby paused, took a deep breath, and spoke in a calmer tone.

"Lucifer ain't stupid. He's anything but. When he saw something he thought was messed up, he voiced his opinions and was punished for it. God should have just explained to him why humanity was good. All Lucifer wanted was an explanation, and that was the one thing he was denied."

There was several beats of silence as Michael pondered the heated statements. Finally, he shifted his weight in uncertainty.

"That sort of thinking will land you in Hell." His voice wasn't as firm as it was before, as he weakly defended his Father.

"Screw me to hell, then-" Bobby growled. "-for speaking the truth."

Michael only turned away, his eyebrows scrunched up as he contemplated, and Bobby took that as his cue to get to work.

* * *

~ _The Salvage Yard_ ~

"Lucifer!" Dean called, jogging after him.

Lucifer hunched his shoulders. "Leave me alone."

"Hey man, Gabriel didn't mean it."

Lucifer remained silent.

Dean huffed. "Alright. I hate talking about feelings, but I do know that talking helps. Although it sucks, you gotta-"

"This isn't about my feelings," Lucifer cut in. He sighed. "I just... didn't need reminding that you guys are my first friends."

Dean smiled. "I'm glad to be here." They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before someone spoke again.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything. Possessing Sam, killing Bobby and Cas, beating you to a pulp…"

Dean chuckled. "It's okay. Really. I get it." There was a pause. "Not really. I'll never get you, but for now, you're forgiven."

"For now?"

"Just in case you betray us or something, gotta be prepared." At Lucifer's hurt look, Dean backpedaled. "I'm joking. It's a joke."

"Oh."

They had made a complete circle around the house and arrived back on the front step.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded, allowing himself a slight smile.

* * *

~ _Bobby's Panic Room_ ~

"No. No, no!" Lucifer could hear the annoyed british accent long before he saw him. "Come on!"

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby muttered.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot," Crowley snapped.

"You're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face," Dean interrupted, stepping into the room. "You piece of-"

"Wait, wait," Sam said with a frown. "What new boss?"

Crowley blinked at him. "Castiel, you giraffe."

"Is your boss?"

"Is everybody's boss," Crowley corrected. "What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out we've been conspiring?"

Lucifer watched the demon talk from outside the room.

"You do want to conspire, don't y-"

"-no, we want you to just stand there and look pretty," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Listening."

"We need a spell," Dean said. "To bind Death."

"Bind?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Enslave Death? You having a laugh?

"Lucifer did it," Dean said.

"That's Lucifer!" Crowley cried.

"A spell's a spell," asserted Sam.

After a pause, Crowley continued, "You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!"

"Death is the only player on the board left-" Dean said, "-that has the kind of juice to take Cas."

"They'll both mash us like peas," Crowley said. "Why should I help on a suicide mission?"

"Because if you don't," Lucifer growled, strolling into the room. "I'm going to kill you. Trapped is a nice look on you, traitor."

Crowley blanched at the Archangel's appearance. "B-But you're in Hell!"

"Not anymore." Lucifer shrugged. "Listen. Do you really want Castiel running the universe?"

Crowley looked down at his bottle of alcohol and glass. He poured in some of the liquid with a resigned sigh.

* * *

~ _Bobby's House_ ~

After getting what they needed from Crowley, Michael and Gabriel vanished to continue their jobs. Crowley was right about one thing: Castiel would not be happy to find any of them 'conspiring'. A pissed off God is not good for anyone's health.

Later that day, a package arrived on the doorstep. Bobby pulled out a wrinkled page with a sticky note taped to it. "It's from Crowley."

The note read,

Bye forever you fools

Kisses.

-C

Dean took the paper and peered at it. "Well, who feels like hot-tying Death tonight?"

"Old age is overrated anyhow."

* * *

"Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're gonna have to make a run for a few things."

"Like?" Lucifer asked.

"Like 'an act of God, crystallized forever'."

Lucifer snorted.

"I'm thinking it means an actual crystal," Bobby said. "See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle, it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself."

"Lightning-" Sam realized. "-an act of God."

Lucifer huffed. "Act of God- pshh. Lightning's easy."

"It's called fulgurite," Bobby continued, ignoring Lucifer. "We're gonna need a biggie."

"Let me guess," Dean groaned. "Rare."

"I found the records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here."

"Nine hours?" Lucifer whined. "Are we really going to be driving?"

"Oh, stop that," Sam rebuked. "We'll just perform the spell at the house."

* * *

~ The Weiss' House ~

Night had fallen once they reached the large house. The seating arrangement had changed from Bobby and Lucifer in the back, to Dean driving, Bobby shotgun, and the Archangel and his vessel seated in the back. Lucifer would never admit it, but he was happy that he got to sit with his favorite of the humans.

When they arrived, Lucifer immediately vanished, causing Dean to groan in protest.

Unable to call out for The Devil, the hunters went in through the side door, which swung open widely for them, revealing a cheekily grinning Lucifer.

"Were you not listening when we talked about the plan?" Dean whispered harshly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I was. I just got it done faster. None of them will be waking up for a while." At Sam's mildly horrified look, he sighed. "They aren't dead. Just asleep."

As they stepped into the house, they realized it was much more extravagant than the exterior. While Sam admired the bookshelves, Dean walked among the glass cases and stared at the items inside. Lucifer found himself inexplicably drawn to the fulgurite. While not a true act of God, it did hum with a sort of power.

Lucifer waved away the casing and plucked the crystal. "Alright. What now?"

While the hunters put the spell together, Lucifer was unable to keep his unease at bay. Anxiety gnawed at him from the inside out, and internally he reached out to his brothers.

 _How is the spell going?_ Michael asked.

 _They're getting it set up now,_ Lucifer replied. _Hey, um, can I tell you guys something?_

 _Sure,_ Gabriel chimed in.

 _If I don't make it out of this... I want you to know it's not your fault._

 _Whoa,_ Gabriel said. _What are you talking about?_

Lucifer took in a ragged breath. _Don't blame anything on yourselves that isn't your fault._

 _Lucifer, you are not going to die,_ Michael said sternly, but his voice cracked.

And with that, he cut off the channel.  
Across the room, Dean sliced open his arm and dripped blood into the bowl. "You're welcome," he muttered gruffly.

Lucifer flicked his finger and healed the wound.

Bobby stood before the bowl and took a deep breath. " _Te nunc invoco mortem_." The earth began to rumble, but he continued. " _Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum_!"

The rumbling abruptly cut off, and it was silent.

Lucifer blinked in surprise as Michael appeared beside him. His brother leaned down and whispered, "If you're planning on dying, you're taking me with you."

Lucifer tried to shoo him away, but Dean called out uncertainly, "Hello?"

Silence.

"Death?"

Then, where there was empty space, a wizened old man appeared. His gaze locked on Lucifer. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Lucifer swallowed. His grace slowly grew colder the longer Death stared at him. "It was their idea, not mine."

After a tense pause, in which Michael shuffled closer to Lucifer, Death turned and glared at Dean. "You're joking."

Dean held up his hands placatingly. "I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems."

Death raised his wrists to reveal ethereal strings connecting them. "No? It seems like you bound me."

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out."

Dean tentatively picked up greasy paper bag. "Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state."

"That easy to soothe me, you think?" Death assessed the other occupants of the room. "This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?"

Dean turned back to Sam, betrayal evident on his face. He let out a soft, "What?" and Sam felt his heart sink.

Death paid no attention. "Sorry Sam. One wall per customer. Now unbind me."

"We can't," Sam said. Under the scrutiny of the ancient being, he added, "y-yet."

"This isn't going to end well," Death asserted.

Before he could continue, Lucifer interrupted. "Listen. We need you to kill God."

Death raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Kill God," Lucifer repeated. "Not God-God. Castiel."

"What makes you think I can do that?" Death asked.

Lucifer opened his mouth, but Dean interjected, "Because you told me."

"Why should I?" Death amended.

Dean spluttered for several moments before saying, "Because… we said so, and we're the boss of you."

Lucifer winced and glared at the hunter.

"I mean… respectfully" came the quick correction.

Lucifer barely had a moments heads-up before a low, incredulous voice joined them.

"Amazing."

Lucifer flinched, and nervously gripped Michael's sleeve.

Castiel's face was covered in strange burn marks, reddened and inflamed. He tilted his head. "I didn't want to kill you, but now…"

"You can't kill us," Dean said bravely.

Castiel smiled, but it was cold. "I've erased any nostalgia I had for you." He raised his hand.

"Death is our dog," Dean blurted. "We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."

Castiel lowered his hand and gazed at Death, who rolled his eyes. "Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? God?"

With a jerk of his head, Death continued. "You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

"No, I'm not." Castiel's voice was thick with denial. "When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself."

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in purgatory-" Death paused, considering Castiel. "-and you gulped those in too."

"Irrelevant." The reply was terse. "I control them."

"For the moment," Death said.

"Leviathan," Lucifer gasped. "You know?"

Castiel's sharp look landed on the Archangel. "Lucifer." His tone twisted with rage. "I free you and grant you a life, and this is what you do with it? And Michael, I didn't think so low of you to be working with scum like him."

Michael defiantly moved in front of Lucifer. "My brother is not scum. You are."

Before Castiel could continue, Dean said loudly, "Call him what you want. Death, kill him!"

Castiel glared darkly at Dean.

"All right. Fine." Death poised his fingers, but Castiel was quicker, snapping away the bonds.

Death gazed at his freed wrist and chuckled. "Thank you. Shall we kickbox now?" Death strode over to Lucifer, his eyes narrowing. "I had a tingle I'd be reaping somebody very, very soon." But then he turned away, and the uncomfortable twinge he had been feeling all evening dwindled.

Castiel had fixed his gaze back on the Archangel.

"Brother," Lucifer started.

"You pledged yourself to me," Castiel growled, moving closer. "And now you plan to kill me?"

Lucifer's back hit the wall in an attempt to move away. "I just wanted to help you, Cas. The Leviathan are consuming you!"

"You betrayed me." Castiel sighed, but it was not regretful. "If your life really means so little to you, you need not worry about anyone being consumed by anything."

Faster than he could blink, Castiel's hand was on Michael's head and Michael was screaming as his grace flared up and burned.

"NO!" Lucifer cried. Before he could reach for his brother, there was a sickening squish! and Castiel's hand protruded from his chest.

Lucifer let out a choked gasp as he sank to the floor. Sam darted forward and caught him, gently lowering him down.

There was something in Castiel's hand. A bright light… his grace. Lucifer was completely human. Castiel crushed the light, and vanished.

Sam's fingers trembled, coated in blood. He grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders.

"It's okay," Sam murmured. "You're going to be okay. It's not that bad."

Lucifer moaned weakly. "Don't lie to me, Sammy. I never lied to you."

Sam gulped back the lump in his throat.

"I feel cold," Lucifer mumbled.

"You're losing a lot of blood." Sam desperately pressed a piece of fabric to the mortal wound. "We'll help you. It's only a couple minutes to a hospital. Dean!"

Dean was frozen in place, gazing at Michael's limp body.

Death peered over Sam's shoulder. "He won't make it. Castiel doomed him to a slow demise."

Lucifer's eyes slowly slid shut, but Sam roughly shook him. "Don't you dare give up on me! Please!"

Death stepped closer. His voice was softer now, less cynical. "He doesn't have long. I can end your suffering sooner, little star."

Lucifer turned his icy gaze on Sam. "Sam… I want you to know… I'm proud that… that you're my vessel… and I'm even… even prouder to call you… call you my friend."

Sam's jaw dropped, and he stared in speechless shock at the heartfelt confession.

"Don't leave," Sam whispered.

A cough racked Lucifer's body. He looked up at Death. "I'm re-ready."

Death set aside the bag of pickle chips. "Any last words?"

Lucifer squeezed Sam's had one last time. "Father, if you can hear me… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I failed you… again… forgive me…"

On any other occasion, Death might have made a sardonic remark about being over dramatic, but even he could sense the sincerity.

"You did your best, child," Death reassured him.

Lucifer let his head fall back into Sam's arms. "My best wasn't good enough." He closed his eyes.

Then cold hands touched his forehead, and the pain slipped away.

* * *

Somewhere, Gabriel felt the void where Michael and Lucifer had once filled.

Why were the stars still shining? Why was the sun still glowing? Why was the earth still spinning, when such brilliant lights had been stolen from it?

This was wrong, so so wrong. Michael and Lucifer were free, they were reconciling, everything was going to be better. This shouldn't have happened.

Gabriel fell to his knees, a sob building in his throat.

Gabriel's tears fell freely, and a wail of grief echoed over the heavens, as he mourned his fallen brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer opened his eyes.

Warm light surrounded him. He was lying on something soft. His fingers dug into the material.

Dirt, he realized. He painstakingly sat up.

All around him were plants of various shapes and sizes. Large canopies of green shaded him from the sun.

Lucifer stared at his hands. He touched his chest, and found it whole.

"Hello?" he croaked.

There was a cough, and he got to his knees and inched towards it.

Michael was sprawled a few feet away, trying to sit up. Lucifer grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

The brothers embraced each other for a few more seconds, before exploring their surroundings.

"It looks Joshua's garden," Michael remarked.

"It can't be," Lucifer replied. "We died. Angels don't go to heaven when they die."

They moved towards the sounds of voices, and eventually came to a clearing. To their shock, someone familiar was waiting for them.

"Raphael!?"

Michael, abandoning all pretense, lunged forward and tackled their brother in a hug.

Lucifer hung back, eyeing the other occupant. There was a man standing there, surrounded by extremely powerful warding.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked.

The man sighed. "Hello, Lucifer. It's been a while."

Lucifer frowned. "Chuck? The prophet? We've never met."

Chuck shook his head. "Not exactly." He snapped his fingers, and the warding vanished.

Lucifer balked, taking a step back in shock. "Dad?"

Chuck nodded. "Please, call me Chuck." He paused, and glanced back at Michael. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? Leaving us?" Lucifer spat. "I bet you didn't care when I prayed to you!"

Chuck winced. "I'm sorry about that, Lucifer. Really. But you needed to learn."

"Learn? Learn?"

"You were finally growing up," Chuck said sadly. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Both of you should have lived."

Michael made eye contact with Lucifer, and a silent message passed between them. Lucifer exhaled slowly, and unclenched his fists. The anger drained from his face.

"Can you bring us back?" Michael asked.

"No," Chuck admitted. "I could bring Lucifer's body back, but I could never repair his grace. Not for millions of years." He pursed his lips and rubbed his chin wearily. "Things were getting better. You both were finally learning and moving beyond the past."

Lucifer sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "What are you going to do then?"

Chuck gave them a wry smile. "I'm going to make sure this never happened. I'm going to steer the future away."

"You're going back in time," Michael realized. "And leave us in the Cage."

Chuck nodded. "That way, you both live."

Lucifer frowned. "But... we won't remember any of this. Sam won't remember."

"No." To his credit, Chuck did sound regretful. "But everyone lives. That's all that matters." He put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Son. I'm so proud of you."

A billion years ago, Michael may have beamed with pride. But now he only cast his eyes downward.

Chuck approached Lucifer. "My son. My beautiful Morningstar."

Lucifer felt his eyes watering at the words he hadn't heard for a millenia.

"I'm sorry. You aren't the only one who learned a lesson from this." Chuck covered his mouth, collected himself, and continued. "I... I am so, so sorry. I can't say it enough. I'm proud of you too. And I... I love you, Lucifer."

Lucifer managed to choke out a raspy, "Thank you" before Chuck pulled away, wiping his eyes.

Chuck swallowed hard, snapped his fingers, and vanished.

* * *

Lucifer frowned at Michael. "Stop humming. It's annoying."

Michael paid no attention. The soft notes to "Stairway to Heaven" floated across the cage.

Lucifer glared over at Michael a little bit longer before defeatedly adding the lyrics, harmonizing together with his brother. Since Sam got out, Michael's mental state deteriorated rapidly, until he started babbling quotes and humming.

Adam, in the far corner, was rocking back and forth. He was humming too, but it wasn't a song. It was noise, to drown out the two Archangels so he could have some quiet.

Abruptly, Michael cut off. He raised his head and gazed at Lucifer, but he wasn't really seeing. "Hell is empty and all the devils are here. Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. These violent delights have violent ends…"

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Adam muttered unhappily.

Michael gave a half-hearted shrug and reverted back to humming.

Lucifer shivered, folding his broken wings around himself. The scorched feathers, burned from his fall, did little to protect from the chill of the Hell. The devil runs cold, he had told Sam once. He wished he had been lying.

And the New God left the Archangels in Hell, choosing not to meddle with the ancient beings.


	6. Chapter 6

**So uh... Been a while, huh?**

 **Yikes.**

 **Sorry guys. I really have no excuse for abandoning my fics for so long. But I thought I'd start small, with continuing this story. I hope you notice any improvements since I wrote this!**

* * *

Where we left off...

 _And the New God left the Archangels in Hell, choosing not to meddle with the ancient beings._

Now, in Season 11:

* * *

"What do you want?"

Chuck shuffled nervously. Lucifer's eyes were cold and harsh, despite their recent reconciliation.

"Well, see, I-"

"Spit it out," Lucifer snapped. In Castiel's body, he was less menacing, but the odd expressions that twisted his face from time to time made him look even more intimidating, seeing as it was rather foreign. "I have better things to do than listen to you blabber on."

Taking in a deep breath, Chuck prepared to admit something that could very well ruin the newfound bond he had created with his son. "There's... something I haven't told you."

"About what?" Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "More lies? More deceit? Must every word out of your mouth be a riddle?"

"No, just-" Chuck shook his head. "Please, listen. After everything, you deserve to know."

Lucifer rose one eyebrow. "Tell me, then."

And so Chuck did. "Years ago, Castiel made a mistake. He swallowed too many souls from Purgatory, and developed a pretty serious god-complex."

"I know that," Lucifer huffed. "I can see all of his memories. Nothing interesting happened, though. He just ended up getting possessed by the Leviathan."

"Right. In this timeline, at least."

If anything, Lucifer's expression hardened even further. "What do you mean, _this_ timeline?"

"In the other timeline," Chuck continued, unnerved by the dark look on Lucifer's face. "Castiel decided he needed help cleansing the Earth. So he sort of... released you, and Michael, from the Cage."

Lucifer blinked. He blinked again. " _What?_ "

"Yeah. He healed Michael's shattered mind and brought Gabriel back from the dead. Except he didn't, he only created a cheap copy, because even I cannot recreate an Archangel how they were from when they died. Gabriel isn't dead, by the way. Thought you ought to know." Before Lucifer could protest, Chuck barreled on, "So basically he forced the three of you to pledge your allegiances to him or die. You all chose the former."

"Michael would never," Lucifer said incredulously. " _I_ would never!"

"Guess your self-preservation instinct won out." Chuck laughed to himself.

"What happened then?"

"Castiel gave you three jobs: Gabriel had to murder douche bags, Michael had to restore Heaven, and you were tasked with... babysitting the Winchesters + Bobby."

"Really? The most degrading job?" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"It gets worse." Chuck pulled out a chair and sat down. "Castiel basically made you his servant. It was sort of entertaining, in a pitiful kind of way." Lucifer made a muffled noise of insolence. "Then, all of you tried to gather the ingredients for a spell to send Castiel's stolen souls back to Purgatory. It was something like dirt from the garden of Eden, an archangel feather, and..."

"Hellfire," Lucifer finished. "It was hellfire."

"Yes. That. So you went up on the roof to get some feathers, and... sort of got caught, by Castiel." Chuck winced. "It's best it I just show you the memory." He reached out and touched Lucifer's forehead.

 _Castiel smirked._

 _Lucifer had never begged for anything in his entire life. He didn't know how to beg. But also, for the first time in his life, there was something more important than his pride. The Winchesters needed his feathers._

 _So Lucifer clasped his hands in the simplest example of begging. "Please... Castiel, I beg you to allow me to live, allow me my freedom-"_

 _Castiel's hand struck him across the face. Unprepared, he gasped in pain._

 _"Like you mean it, brother."_

 _Lucifer swallowed. He slowly fell to his knees, gazing up at Castiel's cold expression. His voice was more pleading that time, but he couldn't get enough air to increase the volume._

 _Another slap. "Better. Again."_

 _The Devil lacked the experience of being humble, and he didn't know how to. He tried again, and failed again. His cheek ached. He tried._

 _Again._

 _Again._

 _And again._

 _He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Castiel was never satisfied. For the first time, Lucifer prayed for help from his father. God was silent._

 _After another 30 minutes, Cas finally took pity on him and nudged him in the right direction. "You're telling me what I want to hear. That isn't begging. Why do you deserve my mercy?"_

 _Lucifer mumbled a weary "I understand", but he didn't feel it. Why should he be shown mercy? He was quiet for a long time, unsure how to phrase it._

 _He tried again, and nearly a hour had passed since they began. Castiel told him to stop, but doesn't slap him this time._

 _"Not quite. Convince yourself first, not me."_

 _Lucifer closed his eyes. He found that he had no reasons to be spared._

 _Several long minutes later, he opened his eyes. He took in a shuddering breath, and his voice trembled. "I can't. I can't convince myself I deserve mercy."_

Lucifer gasped. He covered his mouth with one hand. That couldn't... that wasn't him. He didn't beg. And he most certainly didn't let little angels walk all over him, even if they're pumped up on souls.

"You're lying," he accused, jumping to his feet. "I never- I didn't-"

"You don't remember," Chuck said sympathetically. "I erased that timeline, though sometimes I wish I hadn't. You and Michael fixed your relationship. In fact, you died for one another. You learned to be humble, and how to apologize. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all forgave you. Things were improving." He sighed. "If only I'd intervened with Castiel sooner, I could've preserved that timeline and all the things that came with it. I'm sorry."

"... two apologies in one day," Lucifer muttered humorously. "That's a record." He raised his head and met Chuck's ashamed gaze. "Show me the rest."

"Lucifer-"

"Show me all of it," he insisted, stepping closer. "I deserve to know what happened."

And so, albeit reluctantly, Chuck did.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, grouchypants?" Dean asked roughly, tipping back a mug of coffee.

Lucifer was sitting at the table, hands folded in front of him and eyes fixed on the wood. He didn't respond to Dean's question.

"Huh? Why you so depressed? Does the Devil even get sad?" Dean wondered the last part aloud.

"Do you ever wish..." Lucifer trailed off, uncertain. "Do you ever- ever wish you could do things differently? Like, go back and change something?"

Dean's reply was swift. "All the time." He gave a wry smile. "Almost everything in my life, actually. But I can't change it, so I deal. And my mistakes eventually led to good things, however sporadic those events are."

"Hm."

"Why? Got some regrets? Spill."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Well, if you're hopping aboard Team Free Will, I suggest you get ready to talk about your feelings." Dean cocked one eyebrow. "So?"

Lucifer told him about the memories Chuck showed him, about the alternate timeline where they didn't hate each other. Dean's expression ranged from disbelief, to astonishment, then to sympathy.

"That's tough," Dean mumbled, sipping his drink. "Like, really sucky. I can't imagine."

"And once I saw them, I can only wish that things were like that now," Lucifer lamented. "I hate the way Sam looks at me. Like I'm a monster. And you, too, for possessing your angel boyfriend."

"We're not- me and Cas aren't-"

"I miss Michael," Lucifer whispered. His collected facade wavered. "And Gabriel, and even occasionally, Raphael. Why couldn't I just be obedient? Why couldn't everyone just get along?"

"Things don't always happen like we want," Dean told him firmly. "And nothing we do can change that. But we can try. You can't sit around all day moping. You gotta do something if you want things to change."

"Like what?"

"Like fixing what happened between you and Sam." Dean set his mug in the sink. "And eventually, maybe even Michael. You've already taken big steps with God. Some advice, though: take little steps with Sam. He needs some time to catch his breath. Help us how you can, and maybe things'll go back to how they were on that other timeline."

"O-Okay. That's really helpful. I'm going to try."

"That's all we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

_Start slow_ , Lucifer reminded himself, as he stood in front of Sam's door. He knocked as gently as he could.

"What?" Sam called from within, voice muffled.

"It's me," Lucifer replied.

Silence. Something rustled, the lock clicked, and Sam opened the door. He regarded Lucifer calmly, but his eyes gleamed with internal panic. "What do you want?"

"Whatcha doing in there?" Lucifer questioned, leaning forward to peek inside the room. Sam's eyes narrowed as he moved so Lucifer couldn't see.

"Nothing. Are you here to antagonize me, or do you need something?"

Now that Lucifer had all his memories from the past timeline, Sam's tone _hurt_. He gulped back the lump in his throat. "I, uh, just want to help. If you need anything."

Sam stared at him. Caution tinged his words. "Why?"

"Dad said something to me," Lucifer said uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Something I'd forgotten. I just- please let me help with something." Lucifer shifted his weight, gaze fixed on the ground. With his memories came his pain. He remembered the dark, cruel look on Castiel's face as forced Lucifer to beg for his life. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness, of self-deprecation. Most of all, he remembered the kind spark in Sam's eyes as he forgave Lucifer. He wanted to see that again.

"Fine," Sam said finally, stepping back.

Lucifer eagerly walked into the room. He saw a mound of papers scattered on Sam's bed, along with an open computer and a notebook. The room was just as undecorated as it had been before, utterly devoid of personal touch and the homey feeling that Dean's had. Lucifer knew that was probably due to his attachment issues, how everything he loved got taken away. He tore his gaze from the framed photo on the desk; a picture of the entire Winchester family, a few weeks before Azazel burned their mother. Sam was only a baby, and Dean was a small child. They were happy.

"I was translating some old documents," Sam explained. He pushed aside some papers and sat down on the bed. "But I couldn't figure out what language those were in." He pointed at an untouched stack.

"Can I see?"

Sam shrugged. "Go for it."

Lucifer picked up the top document and scanned it. "Oh, this is easy! It's ancient Enochian. The very first language spoken by the very first beings."

"It is? That probably explains why I couldn't find any translators online." Sam leaned forward, cracking a smile for the first time. "Can you read it?"

"Of course I can," Lucifer replied indignantly. "How dare you doubt my ability! I was _born_ speaking Enochian!" He picked up a pencil and began to write the English translation.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the clack of keys and the scratch of a pencil. When Lucifer finished the first piece of text, he slid it over to Sam, who began to read it.

"Dude, your handwriting sucks," Sam commented.

Lucifer nearly choked.

 _Lucifer thought for a moment. "If memory serves... dirt from the Garden with a capital 'G', hellfire, and a fallen angel feather burned in holy oil." He snapped up a notepad and pen, and proceeded to write down several Latin verses. "The first and second line open the gate, and the third closes it."_

 _Sam studied it for a moment. He squinted at the writing. "Dude, your handwriting sucks."_

He took in a shaky breath and said steadily, "Boo hoo. Get over yourself."

Sam chuckled. "What are you, a doctor?"

Lucifer didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about the past, about what could've been. He yearned so badly to live in that other timeline, where things were better. But due to Chuck, that was impossible. Most of all, he wanted his relationship with Sam and Dean to be mended. He wanted Michael out of the Cage, and he wanted to know where Gabriel was. He wanted his family back.

He didn't realize he was crying until a single tear trickled down his cheek and soaked into the paper he was holding. He hurriedly wiped away the moisture, taking in a deep breath.

"You okay?" Sam's soft question made him look up. His expression was curious and almost... concerned?

Lucifer broke down.

He let out an anguished sob and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. The papers he was holding fluttered to the ground. He was barely aware of Sam approaching, warm hands touching his arm tentatively.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, once Lucifer had calmed down a bit.

And Lucifer told him everything. The alternate timeline, his 'lessons' with Castiel, the way Michael died for him. The words poured from his mouth like they had been held back by a dam, aching to burst free. Sam listened intently the entire time.

At the end of it, Sam rocked back on his heels. He now looked at Lucifer with great pity, rather than anxiety. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Lucifer assured him. "I just wish things hadn't ended the way they had."

"Maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you and Michael hadn't died," Sam wondered aloud, frowning. "What if the angels never fell? If Dean never got the Mark of Cain, if the Darkness was never released? What if everything bad that has happened since then, happened because Chuck reset the timeline?"

Lucifer closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what that meant. If God really had been the cause of all this pain.

It was quiet for a long while. Sam eventually got to his feet and began to tuck his papers away, organizing them into files and cabinets. Lucifer helped.

"We should go talk about our strategy and Amara," Sam said when they finished. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer sighed. "I will be. Maybe, after all this is over, we can free Michael from the Cage. Perhaps find Gabriel in the process."

"Couldn't you just ask God to free him now? I mean, even if Michael can't fight, he could still offer some valuable input."

"Yeah," Lucifer agreed. "I might."

* * *

"Free Michael?" Chuck scoffed and shook his head. "Michael has long since lost whatever sanity he had left. The Cage has worked on him for longer than he could handle. It would take too long to fix him."

"But Castiel fixed him!" Lucifer protested. "I saw it."

"Castiel had absorbed every soul in Purgatory," Chuck refuted swiftly. "He was willing to use as much power as he needed to fix the Earth. I need to conserve my energy for Amara."

"But-"

"After," Chuck cut him off. "I will free him, once Amara is gone."

Lucifer let out a resigned sigh. "Okay."

"Oh, um, me and Lucifer also talked about something else," Sam interjected. "We could use all the help we can get. I suggested finding him a new vessel, maybe his old one, and separating him from Cas."

Dean perked up at that. "If it means we get Cas back, then I say we do it."

Chuck glanced between them. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, and then on the ground lay a body.

"Oh, gross!" Dean exclaimed, turning away from the corpse.

"I fixed his physical deterioration," Chuck said, nudging Nick's body with his shoe. "But Nick's soul has long since moved on. So you can use him as a vessel without fearing he'll break apart."

"Don't you need consent?" Sam asked Lucifer.

"Eh, it's kind of weird with dead bodies," Lucifer replied, grimacing. "We need consent for living vessels; always have, always will. But when the vessel is empty, we don't need to acquire permission, since the soul is gone. By the way, did Nick go to Heaven?"

Chuck bit his lip. "Well, giving the Devil consent to possess your body and bring about the Apocalypse isn't necessarily a ticket upstairs. I'm pretty sure he's in Hell."

"Pity." Lucifer pulled out a chair and sat down. He leaned back, winked at Sam, then closed his eyes.

Light arced up his body, illuminating his form and blinding the room's occupants with it's brilliance. Bluish-white grace streaked from the mass of light, forcing Nick's mouth open and slipping inside. Nick's body glowed white, then faded abruptly.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking back stars. The process of vessel transference was not a kind memory; all it did was remind him of the first Apocalypse. Man, that was weird to say.

In the chair, Castiel was unconscious. On the ground, Lucifer was in a similar state. It must have been odd, being back in an old vessel after so long.

"Cas?" Dean crossed the room and shook Cas' shoulder worriedly. "Cas, you in there?"

A low groan drew everyone's attention. Lucifer slowly sat up, shaking his head. "Ah... You really put some power into this vessel, didn't you?" He flexed his fingers experimentally, grinning.

Chuck smiled. "I added extra warding and infused some grace into it too. You should be at the height of your power." He raised a finger. "Of course, I still have the Winchesters protected, just in case. Sorry."

"It's whatever," Lucifer whispered. He scrambled to his feet and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked, confused.

"Just checking out his capabilities, I'm sure," Chuck dismissed. "I've been keeping tabs on him since you guys let him out of the Cage. He's in the Southern Arctic right now, actually."

"Why isn't Cas waking up?" Dean urged, patting the angel's arm. "What did Lucifer do to him?"

"Castiel has been in a near catatonic state while Lucifer was using him," Chuck explained. "He might take some time to regain consciousness."

"I'm gonna take him to my room," Dean said, blushing when Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Cause he needs rest!" He scooped up Cas in his arms and exited the room.

"Whatever it is," Chuck started, smiling in the direction that Dean went, "he feels something for Castiel. It's written all over his face."

"Destiel is endgame," Sam agreed.

"Oh, which fics have you read? I need some variety in my material."

"I have a collection of stuff I've written on my computer if you want to see."


	8. Chapter 8

_Time skip..._

 _Amara and Chuck are gone, and Lucifer has returned to the bunker with Sam and Castiel. Chuck left them a surprise._

 _In this AU, Crowley died in the fight against Amara, and Asmodeus takes over because Lucifer has abandoned Hell. The British Men of Letters don't show up again after this chapter cause they suck. Also Mary isn't brought back because Chuck and Amara left a different someone in the bunker._

* * *

"Great. Just freaking wonderful." Lucifer fumed, storming into the bunker with reckless abandon. He marched down the stairs, muttering angrily to himself. Castiel followed him quickly, unsure how to handle the archangel's wrath.

"I'm sure he had good reason," Sam tried to placate him, but Lucifer wouldn't have it.

"What good reason?" Lucifer snarled. "He left me! Again! Like the heartless monster he is!" He sighed heavily. "But we all know the real monster is me."

"That's not true," Sam protested, grabbing for the Devil's arm. Lucifer rounded on him, ice blue eyes furious and unforgiving. "You aren't a monster. You can learn. The alternate timeline proved that."

"Don't move."

The trio turned at the same time, to see a woman aiming a gun at them.

"Oh, I am so not in the mood for this," Lucifer snapped. He waved his hand, and the woman exploded. Blood and guts splattered the walls, soaking the person who was nearest(Sam) in various bodily fluids. "Serves you right, crazy intruder."

"We should of at least heard her out," Sam argued weakly.

"She was pointing a gun at you. No."

"Brother, this anger is not necessary," Cas soothed, discreetly snapping his fingers and cleaning up the mess. "God and the Darkness need some time to fix their bonds."

"What about _my_ bonds?" Lucifer cried. "He promised he would free Michael, and we have yet to find Gabriel. He hasn't kept any of his half-assed promises!"

"That was insensitive of him." Sam stepped into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Come on. Let's eat something, that'll cheer us up."

Before Lucifer could protest, Cas grasped his sleeve and pulled him into the dining area. While Sam whipped up some food, Cas and Lucifer sat down across from one another. Lucifer sank down low in his chair, crossing his arms impudently. He eventually swung his legs up and rested his feet on the table, scowling.

"Hey, what's this?" Cas reached over and picked up an envelope. It was little, so it was difficult to notice right away. Cas opened it and flattened the letter on the table. "It's from God."

Lucifer leaned forward.

" _Dear Lucifer:_ _I must offer my sincerest apologies for leaving on such an abrupt note,_ " Cas read aloud. " _I know our relationship was not completely healed yet, and though I tried to swallow my pride in order to give you the apology you deserved, I feel as if I did not try hard enough. Reality itself was endangered by Amara, so I must focus my attention on her for a while. In the meantime, I've given you at least one thing you wanted from me. You'll find him in Sam's room of the bunker. Sincerely, Chuck._ "

Cas folded up the letter, and Lucifer snatched it up and pocketed it.

"What does he mean by 'him'?" Cas asked.

"I think I have an idea." Lucifer jumped out of his seat and headed for the hallway.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam called, stirring something in a bowl.

Lucifer stopped before Sam's door and hesitated. Castiel caught up to him, casting Lucifer a comforting look. Something had happened while the two of them were sharing a vessel, something that brought about a mutual understanding. Lucifer reached for the door handle, and turned it.

In the corner of the room, rocking back and forth on his heels, was Michael.

* * *

"How is he here?" Sam demanded.

Everyone was in the main area now. Castiel and Sam each took a seat at the table, and Lucifer remained on the floor, sitting next to an unresponsive Michael. Michael looked like Adam, which was unsettling for Sam, but Lucifer quickly informed him that Adam was in Heaven.

"I told Dad I wanted to make things right with Michael," Lucifer muttered, glancing over at his brother. Michael was sitting cross-legged on the tile, staring straight ahead. "He did what I asked. I can't believe he actually kept his promise."

"What happened to him?" Cas asked, watching as Michael began to sway from side to side, for no apparent reason. "He wasn't like this before."

"It's the Cage." Lucifer swallowed. He hated seeing his mistakes ruin his family. "It uses your worst fears against you, drives you mad."

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped. "You were my worst fear. That wasn't the Cage, it was _you_."

"Not true." Lucifer shook his head, despite Sam's incredulous expression. "You beat me, and I respected that. I left you alone. In fact, I was quite preoccupied with Michael the whole time. Although, we did end up moving past our differences and playing chess when Death took you out."

"Oh." Sam seemed to deflate, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So you- you didn't actually-"

"Whatever you saw, didn't happen," Lucifer confirmed.

"If the Cage drove Michael crazy after a few years, how are you not insane?" Cas said, tilting his head. Lucifer found himself noticing the similarities between cats and the angel more and more.

"I flew off my rocker years ago." Lucifer smirked. "Didn't you notice? My madness is a bit more subtle than Michael's. Plus, I was able to use my rage and sense of betrayal to bury my crazy beneath layers and layers of sadism and sarcasm." He patted Michael's shoulder, who flinched violently at the touch.

"Makes sense" Sam and Cas chimed in simultaneously.

Lucifer pouted.

Suddenly, Michael mumbled, " _The torture of a bad conscience is the Hell of a living soul_."

"Really? John Calvin?" Lucifer scoffed. "You can do better than that."

" _If you want to enter Hell, do not complain of the dark_." Michael lifted his head slightly, and though his eyes were nearly crossed and his jaw was slack, he managed to fix Lucifer with an eerie stare. " _You can't blame the world for being unfair if you start on the path of a rebel_."

"That's harsh," Lucifer replied. "And also a personal attack. Who's that by?"

Michael rested his chin on his knees. "Liu Xiaobo."

"So he only speaks in ironic quotes now?" Sam asked, disbelief tingeing his tone. "Michael, give me a quote about Heaven."

Michael remained quiet.

"Quote something about Heaven," Lucifer tried.

Instantly: " _Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to Heaven_. William Shakespeare."

"And he only responds to you." Sam leaned back and sighed. "Of course."

"So I guess this is our next project?" Lucifer prompted. "Healing Michael's broken mind. And maybe we can search for Gabriel in the process."

"This will be a good exercise for you, Lucifer," Cas said, offering a timid smile, "caring for someone besides yourself."

"I've already done that," Lucifer muttered. "Can't I be selfish in peace?"

"Oh, so we're having a party without me, huh?"

Everyone looked upwards, only to see a familiar face.

"Dean?"


	9. Chapter 9

Once the whole Michael situation had been articulated to Dean, Castiel demanded an explanation from the sheepish hunter. Dean told them what went down with Chuck and Amara, how they made up and removed the soul bomb from him. Lucifer scowled the entire time.

"Left me for Amara. Typical."

"Look, he left all of us," Dean said irritably. "Get over yourself."

Lucifer stuck out his tongue childishly.

Dean leaned slightly for a better look at the demented Archangel on the floor. "So, Michael's a few rungs short of a ladder, but at least he's conscious, right?"

"Ah!" Lucifer held up a finger. "He also speaks in quotes and riddles. Occasionally song lyrics."

"Only for him though," Sam interjected, jabbing a thumb in Lucifer's direction.

"Watch." Lucifer got down on one knee, like he was about to click his tongue at a cat. "Michael. Give me a quote about... myself."

Michael angled his face in Lucifer's direction. " _Of all the inhabitants of the inferno, none but Lucifer knows that Hell is Hell, and the secret function of Purgatory is to make Heaven an effective reality._ Arnold Bennett."

"Wow. Four-point combo." Lucifer whistled appreciatively. "You even mentioned me by name."

"Four-point?" Michael whispered, his face twisting into the first expression he'd made since he arrived: confusion. "Combo?"

"It's like when you say four things at once and hit everything someone expected you to." It took Lucifer several moments to realize that Michael was not quoting something. "Wait, did you just ask me a genuine question?"

But Michael was finished talking, it seemed. He curled in on himself further, and began rocking at a quickened speed. He began mumbling nonsense, mixed in with some random numbers and long strings of sentences.

"Um, I'm gonna see if Michael wants to go rest," Lucifer said, stepping over to his brother. He reached out and grabbed Michael's arm.

Michael let out an ear-piercing shriek and scrambled away, holding his hands out in an obvious warning gesture. He made a high keening sound, then started shaking his head and muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Woah, woah." Lucifer glanced back at the others, who all looked just as bewildered as him. "Cool it, bro. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Hurt," Michael whimpered. "Too much hurt." He reached up with one trembling hand and covered the side of his neck, as if to shield himself.

"Who's hurting you?" Cas asked, moving towards the pair.

"Demon," Michael muttered. "Yellow eyes. His name is- is-" His voiced seized up. "Eight letters, starts with A."

"A yellow-eyed demon," Lucifer contemplated, frowning. "They're all dead. It can't be Azazel, that has six letters and he died a while ago. Ramiel, Dagon..." Suddenly, a dark look twisted his features into something sinister. "Asmodeus."

"Who's Asmodeus?" Dean asked. "There's _another_ yellow-eyed demon?"

"He's the runt of the litter. The dimmest bulb of the bunch." Lucifer shot to his feet. Somewhere in the bunker, the sound of shattering glass could be heard. "He's probably been hiding out on Earth this whole time, like the coward he is. I'll kill him for this."

"Wait, what did he do?" Sam interjected. He quickly clarified, "I mean, not that I don't want to see all the yellow-eyed demons dead, but what did Asmodeus specifically do?"

"Michael obviously hasn't been hurt by Asmodeus-" Lucifer gestured at his panicked brother, who Castiel was attempting to soothe, "-cause he's been in the Cage. So Michael must be channeling someone else's emotions, in his broken state." His lip curled into a snarl. "And I think I know where Gabriel is."

* * *

"With Crowley dead, Asmodeus must have thought he could easily take over," Lucifer muttered. He had been pacing back and forth across the bunker for a few minutes now, and Sam was quite sure he would create a groove in the floor if he continued any longer. "And if we confront him, he'll try to tell me he's 'keeping my seat warm'. He's always been a weakling. I can take him easily. I bet, even his, uh, addled state, Michael could kill him effortlessly too."

"Well, you can take anyone easily," Dean argued. "Especially since God pumped some extra juice into your vessel. So you can't really be the judge of anyone else's abilities."

"And don't you think your logic is a bit clouded?" Sam suggested gently, touching Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer paused in his pacing to meet Sam's gaze, and Sam was startled to find that his icy eyes were brimming with tears. "Look, I know you're concerned about your brothers, but think about it like this: if Asmodeus is really as weak as you say, then all of us can defeat him, but we need to be smart about it. We can't let Hell fall into chaos, and we need to find out where Gabriel is before we even begin to go after Asmodeus."

Lucifer bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"If you're right about Michael being linked to Gabriel," Cas said, "then if we can rescue Gabriel, then it should in turn affect Michael's well-being positively."

" _Kill two birds with one stone, feed the homeless to the hungry_. Ray Bradbury."

"I didn't know that was the full quote," Dean said with raised eyebrows. "That's kinda morbid."

"Most humans are," Lucifer put in.

Sam scoffed. "And that's coming from you."

"Ah. Touche."

After a pause, Castiel said, "So where would Asmodeus be, if you had to guess?"

"I shouldn't have to guess," Lucifer replied, frowning. "I should know exactly where he is. He's the weakest; he can't cloak himself from me, unless he has an outside source."

"Maybe the whole Amara thing drained your energy," Dean said. Lucifer glared daggers at him.

"Or maybe he's being cloaked by someone else," Sam put in hastily.

"I don't know who'd want to help that S.O.B." Lucifer scowled. "But I'll kill them too."

"Let's not go killing anyone just yet," Cas said. "We can get started tracking Gabriel, though."

"Rowena may have a spell," Sam added, standing up. "I'll give her a call, see if she has anything helpful to offer." He tapped Dean on the arm, who followed him into the hallway.

After a pause, Lucifer said, "So, Cassie. Are we never gonna talk about what happened while I was chilling inside your vessel?"

Castiel pressed his lips together. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, yeah you do." Lucifer hopped into a chair and propped his legs up on the table. "I saw some pretty messed up stuff in your head. Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh, don't be like that." Lucifer winked at him. "Don't worry, we all got emotional baggage. Part of Team Free Will, amiright?"

"You are wrong."

"Now that, see, that wounds me," Lucifer said theatrically, clutching at his chest with a mock-anguished expression. "If you won't talk, I will. Your feelings are a jumbled mess of pain that really hit close to home for me. Regret, disappointment, angst, all that good stuff. You hold so much loathing for yourself, so much _hatred_ , man, it rivals _mine_. And that longing? All that sweet, sweet yearning for one person in the entire world. The person you rebelled for, the person you saved from eternal torture in Hell."

Cas' face contorted.

"Dean Winchester. The name rolls right off the tongue, eh?" Lucifer grinned. "God, Cassie, you're really in denial? The only angel to ever fall in love with a human, and you don't even see the signs? Castiel, he _loves_ you right back."

"He doesn't," Cas argued.

"The way he looked at you- well, me, but directed at you? I felt flattered in your shoes, feathers." Lucifer's smirk was utterly infuriating. "I mean, when they trapped me and tried to get you back? Man, I could _see_ the tears in Dean's eyes!" He sighed. "You guys seriously fell for each other. Literally and figuratively."

Castiel crossed his arms. "You can't judge anything about our relationship."

"Probably not," Lucifer ceded. "But even I, the casual observer, can see the pining. Why do you hate yourself so much, when there's someone who loves you more than anything in the entire world?"

"Because I've let him down!" Cas snarled, and the sheer pain in his voice made Lucifer flinch. "I disappoint him, again and again. I'm less than what he deserves."

"Oh, Cassie." Castiel turned away from him, jaw clenched. "Oh, you can't really believe that. The admiration I saw in his eyes? He loves you, Castiel, make no mistake."

"Why do you even care?" Cas' deep blue eyes glittered. "I thought I was nothing to you. I thought that _humans_ were nothing to you. Why are you acting like you care about me? About any of us?"

Lucifer hesitated. He didn't quite have a clear answer for that one. Since Michael was back, and Gabriel was within reach, Lucifer had everything he needed. His true vessel didn't despise him, Dean was being civil, and each of them had problems that were easily solvable. He knew that he still harbored negative feelings towards his dad, and his brothers might not want anything to do with him once they were healthy again, but at least for now, everything was aligning in the way that nothing else ever had.

"Maybe I finally learned to be grateful for what I have," Lucifer replied finally. He reached over and set a hand on Michael's shoulder, and for the first time since his rescue, he didn't flinch at his brother's touch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you like this one. I have another published story that I think everyone would enjoy, titled "Novelized Versions of SPN Episodes". This is the author, signing off.**

* * *

"I gave Rowena a call."

Lucifer looked up from the book he was reading. "And?"

"She said she might have a tracking spell that could work," Sam said, leaning closer to get a look at Lucifer's book. "What's that?"

"Uh, it's a Bible," Lucifer admitted sheepishly. "I'm putting a sticky note in it every time I see something that isn't true." The Bible was only open to the first few pages, and sticky notes already filled up the paper.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You can touch that? I thought there was this whole thing with the Devil and Bibles."

Lucifer lifted one hand. Tight, leather gloves fit neatly onto his hand. "Protection."

"Huh." Sam cast a quick glance to Michael, who had moved only slightly from his position on the floor. He was now leaning against Lucifer's chair, staring silently ahead. "Okay, so Rowena found a spell that tracks archangel grace. It should pinpoint the exact location of all archangel's on Earth."

"And if Gabriel isn't on Earth?" Lucifer asked. "Asmodeus will most likely be in Hell."

"It should work regardless," Sam said. "It's our best bet."

"Yeah."

Sam paused a moment, watching Michael's eyes dart around the bunker, before saying, "What happens after?"

"After what?"

"After we rescue Gabriel and everything," Sam clarified. "I mean, not to insult you or anything, but are you sure Michael and Gabriel will even want to stay here? Gabriel left Heaven because of you and Michael, so I don't really see him staying here in close proximity with the two of you. And what about Michael? Is he still going to want to destroy you?"

Lucifer sighed. He closed the Bible and slipped his gloves off, making sure to not touch the worn leather. "I... I don't know. It's not up to me if they stay or go. I can't make them do anything. We'll just have to see."

Quiet fell over them. Michael tapped the ground with a single finger, trembling slightly. He did not speak. He only stared, gazing at something no one else could see. Sam saw Lucifer glance over at his brother, expression softening and icy eyes thawing. He looked at Michael in the way he used to look at Sam, before they fell back into the Cage. With caring, and concern.

"Michael," Lucifer said suddenly. Michael flinched. "Do you know where you are?"

Michael made a soft, nervous sound.

"Where are you right now, Michael?" Lucifer pressed, leaning down so he forced his brother to meet his gaze. "Tell me where you are."

Moaning, Michael buried his face in his hands and let out a string of incoherent noises.

Lucifer gripped his sleeve, his tone turning demanding. "Michael, answer me."

"Bunker!" Michael cried, his voice cracking. "Bunker, bunker, bunker..." He reached up with shaking hands and grabbed Lucifer's arm. "Michael, bunker. G-Gabriel, c-ca-ca-"

"What is it?" Lucifer urged, looking excited now. "Where is Gabriel?"

"Demon," Michael whispered. "Yellow eyes. Hurt."

"A yellow-eyed demon hurt Gabriel?" asked Lucifer. "Was his name Asmodeus?"

Michael squeaked in terror and covered his face.

"Michael, was it Asmodeus?"

"Lucifer," Sam intervened. "I think he answered all he could. Don't- I mean, look at him."

Michael had begun rocking again, head in one hand while the other had a tight hold on Lucifer's sleeve, like a lifeline. He was muttering to himself in a low voice, trembling from head to toe.

"Yeah." Lucifer released a slow breath. "I know, I shouldn't have, I-I'm just-" He stood abruptly and swept the Bible off the table, where it landed on the floor with a thump. His hand smoked, and Sam and Michael both flinched. "I'm so _angry_!" He clenched and relaxed his fists several times, face contorting. "I can't handle this! One of my brothers is dead, one is missing, one is insane, and my entire extended family despises me! It's my fault, I get it! But I'm just so angry that I don't even have a chance to fix it!" He kicked at the ground, narrowly avoiding his chair. "And then God up and leaves me to go hang out with his _other_ betrayed family member. As if I'm worth LESS?"

Michael covered his ears, humming louder to drown out Lucifer's rant.

"Amara did this to me," Lucifer growled. "Her mark corrupted me and turned me into a _monster,_ and I don't even get a proper apology from _her!_ " He took in a shuddering breath, eyes burning with the threat of tears. "And I have to basically threaten my crazy brother to get even a little information on where Gabriel is. I'm doing all this for them and I bet-" he jabbed a finger at Sam, "-that I won't even receive a thank you."

Sam swallowed, unsure how to respond without angering the archangel further.

"And I-" Lucifer stopped, breathed deeply, then continued: "I don't even know why I'm angry. I-I just- I can't-"

"You want something that no one is willing to give you," Sam said. He prided himself on not flinching at the Devil's harsh stare. "You miss the life you could have had, and so everything that happens now is a bitter reminder that things will never be what they were. That's why you're upset."

Lucifer collapsed into his chair, closing his eyes. For a long moment, he sat there quietly. When he opened his eyes, he was calmer, and the ice in his irises was less frigid. He gently pried Michael's hands from his ears, murmuring soft reassurances. "I'm sorry," he said, both to Sam and his brother. "I don't have a right to get angry, especially at the two of you."

"Everyone needs to vent occasionally," Sam replied. "Though, I gotta admit, I thought you were going to break a light bulb or something."

"I've only broken one!" Lucifer defended. When he saw Sam's smirk, he allowed himself a smile. "Oh, I see. It's gonna be like that, huh? Yeah, I'll get you back."

" _Honesty is of God as dishonesty is of the Devil_ ," Michael piped up. " _The Devil was a liar from the beginning_. Joseph Wirthlin."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? And are you saying I won't follow through? Because I will. Stop laughing, Sam."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dean slid the drawer shut, withdrawing only a single photograph from it. It was a old picture, worn and grey with age, but the life in their eyes was evident nonetheless. Mary Winchester smiled brightly at the camera, while a young boy was lying upside-down, grinning wildly. Behind Mary, John smiled too, albeit less widely. He cradled baby Sam in his arms.

Happier times. Dean rubbed his thumb over the young boy, wondering where that innocence went.

Oh right. Yellow-Eyes.

Dean sighed and began to tuck the photo away, when a warm hand stopped him. Castiel took the photo from him gently, studying the occupants.

"That is your mother," Cas stated. "And... that is you?" He pointed at the little boy.

Dean nodded.

"You seem happy," Cas said. He looked up at Dean, and those startling blue eyes were confused. "You don't smile very much anymore."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Cas," Dean muttered, snatching the photograph. He shoved it in his pocket. "And what's there to smile about, anyway? Lucifer and his demented brother are staying here, most likely permanently since Sammy seems to have gotten attached. I'll have to deal with that smart ass for who knows how long."

"Lucifer is not so bad when he isn't trying to destroy all of humanity," Cas supplied. "He actually... cares."

Dean scoffed. "He only cares about himself."

"He cares about your brother," Cas said. "And his own family. He just... doesn't hold general humans in that same regard."

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when Lucifer cares about anything besides his own wellbeing."

"Hell is hot, Dean." Cas frowned. "You of all people should know."

"Cas, it's a- it's just a saying," Dean explained. He huffed a laugh. "After all these years, and you still take things much more literally that you need to."

When Cas didn't reply, Dean looked up, only to see the angel staring at him. The quiet was not awkward, and Castiel's gaze felt comforting. Even after everything, his angel still stood by him.

"I meant to thank you," Dean said after a moment. Cas raised an eyebrow. "Because, despite everything, you did so much for me. For us. I don't know what I- what we'd do without you."

"You are the most important person to me, Dean," Cas said. His lip quirked into a tiny smile. "I Fell for you. Angels don't do that for just any human."

"Eh, only cause I was the Righteous Man and whatnot." Dean shrugged off the heavy admission, falling immediately into self-deprecation territory. "I'm not important."

"Perhaps it is your status that brought us together," Cas mused, stepping towards the hunter. "But it was _you_ that kept us that way."

"Don't know what you mean, Cas."

"You are special, Dean Winchester." Castiel moved closer, stepping directly into Dean's personal space. Dean didn't move. He only watched the angel. "Special to _me_. I Fell for you. I rebelled against Heaven for you. Everything I have ever done, every thought that directly contradicted everything I was taught, was for you. You are more than the Righteous Man. You are more than a human, a hunter, a brother. You mean more to me than anything I've seen, on Heaven, Earth, or Hell."

"That's deep, Cas," Dean whispered, swallowing. "But I-I don't deserve- I'm not-"

"You are more than anything I'll ever need," Cas murmured. "You deserve everything in the world, and unfortunately I am unable to give that to you."

Human and angel, hunter and warrior, spring green eyes on ocean blue. They were only inches apart now.

"Is this even allowed?" Dean wondered softly.

Their fingers met, lacing together like they had always belonged.

"Who cares?" Cas replied, equally quiet. "It's time for a rule change anyway."

Dean couldn't agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Destiel! Lucifer/Dean bonding! Sam questions his existence! A gruesome murder and a rescue mission! As always, remember to review and tell me what you think! Do you guys have any theories for what will happen next? ~author**

* * *

Rowena laid out a map on the large bunker table, the edges miraculously laying flat, despite being rolled up. "This is a map of Earth," she explained, her Scottish accent prominent. "Once I burn away the top layer, we can see a map of Hell. One, I'm sure, that Lucifer can navigate."

Lucifer and Sam stood nearby, watching her assemble her supplies. Together, they'd managed to get Michael into a chair, where he promptly drew his legs up to his chest and went mute. Rowena had only spared the addled archangel a brief glance, before deciding it was none of her business and she most likely did not want to know.

"Where's your pet angel and his boyfriend?" Rowena questioned, stirring together some ingredients.

"Uh, I don't know, actually," said Sam. "I'll go get-"

"No need!" Dean called. Him and Castiel walked up the steps towards them, shoulders nearly touching they were so close. Dean tugged on the cuff of Cas' sleeve not-so-discreetly, and the two shared a look. Cas broke out into a wide smile.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Lucifer said to Cas, winking.

"Finally," Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I just knew it!" Rowena cried happily.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. When he sat down at the table, Cas followed suit, directly behind him.

"I've been waiting for you two to move past your sexual tension and date already," Sam admitted, grinning. "Looks like you finally got there."

"I gave you that advice, Cassie," Lucifer reminded Cas. "You owe me."

"Weren't they already dating?" Rowena asked, frowning in confusion.

"Dating? What, uh- I dunno what you-" At a look from Cas, Dean ended his rambling and sighed. "Yeah, okay, you're right."

Lucifer cheered, Sam pumped his fist, and Rowena clapped daintily.

" _The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves_." Michael raised his head. "Victor Hugo."

"Even Michael knows," Lucifer added. "It was so obvious! I don't know why you guys were dancing around each other for years like that, but uh, congrats!"

"What about this spell?" Dean asked, changing the subject. Underneath the table, his hand found its way to Castiel's. "Will it work to find Gabriel?"

"Do you doubt me?" Rowena raised an eyebrow. "Of course it will work."

"Wait, why can't we use the map we have over there?" Sam questioned. "It worked when all the angels Fell."

"Archangels are different," Lucifer answered. "It's like we're too powerful to appear on the normal level. You need something special to locate one of us."

"There's only one ingredient left." Rowena adjusted her bowl, ever so slightly. "Archangel grace. Any volunteers?"

Michael flinched at the word 'grace' and began to rock back and forth.

Lucifer sighed. "Me, I guess." When Cas offered him an angel blade, he took it and held it up to his neck. Bracing himself, he made a thin slit, and Rowena leaned forward with a little vial to collect the amount of grace she needed. She drew back. Lucifer dropped the blade and quickly healed himself. He blinked a few times, feeling dizzy.

"That should be all," Rowena assured him, pouring the grace into the bowl. "Now, just let me..."

Lucifer swayed on his feet, shaking his head. Grace extraction was a dangerous and sometimes fatal process, so it was a miracle he didn't collapse. He leaned on the table for support.

Rowena held her hands over the map and began murmuring in Latin. " _Denuda turpitudinem quod oculis nostris absconsa est_." The map sparked at the edges, little tufts of flame curling up from the parchment, devouring the map and turning it to ash. Below it, somehow, existed a second map, one with strange tunnels and oddly marked rings surrounding the center. It was Hell. Rowena continued, " _Revelare omnes Archangelos per Caelum, Terram, vel inferos._ " The grace in the bowl flickered, then rose from where she had deposited it, flowing over the map and flattening itself in a sheet, covering the map entirely. Rowena repeated the phrase, and the grace began to shrink in certain places, narrowing itself down to a few points. " _Ostende nobis, quod ad divinitatem, quae est in planis septem inferos_." The grace finally gathered itself into two separate points, both close to one another, and pulsed white.

Rowena slumped back in her chair, looking tired. She tapped the map with one fingernail. "That should be it. I don't know why there are two points, but one of them is Gabriel."

"What do those symbols mean?" Cas asked, pointing at the marking symbols on the map. "They aren't in any language I can decipher, although I should be able to."

"It's Hell," Lucifer replied, as if that answered anything. "It's got its own symbols and language, the likes of which regular angels can't learn or read."

"They're not that difficult," Sam said, frowning. "That one is the throne room, right? It says it, right there."

The group stared at him. Lucifer studied him curiously, tilting his head like a cat.

"What?" Sam asked defensively. "They're in English, so why doesn't Cas know it?"

"They aren't in English, Sam," Lucifer said. His eyebrows pinched together. "They're in a dialect only demons and I know. Yes, that one does say Throne Room." Lucifer pointed at the very center of the map. "But it doesn't say it in English. The actual words are ' _Hrgejl Geea_ '."

"But-" Sam shook his head. "But how can I read it, then?"

"Your time in Hell, most likely," Lucifer murmured, as if trying to figure it out himself. "While we were one, you must have picked up some things from my memories."

Sam appeared horrified at the idea.

"At least you can call yourself multilingual," Lucifer joked, trying to brush off the way Sam looked after he had spoken about the period they were bonded. "English, Latin, and now demon-speak." When an uncomfortable silence fell over them, he turned his attention to deciphering the map. "Okay, you see these? Each of these have the same words over them, ' _Heghpgl Srmaflg_ ', because they're all torture chambers. This space is just an area for extra cages. Prisoners and stuff. And over here... this is the Cage."

"Why do none of those words look pronounceable?" Dean asked gruffly. "Like, seriously? How do you even _say_ that?"

" _Bpsnzlg'i smvl_ ," Sam muttered. "Lucifer's Cage."

"Um, yeah," Lucifer said. "Let's not talk about that place. Okay, so the points of light are both in the Throne Room, so Gabriel must be there. I'll just hop on down there, smite Asmodeus, and take Gabriel back here. Easy-peasy."

"You should at least take one another person," Rowena advised. "If Asmodeus has kept Gabriel there all these years, who knows what he is capable of now."

"Eenie-meenie-miny-moe," Lucifer mused. "Wanna come with, Dean?"

"Why me?" Dean asked, looking scandalized and a little offended.

"Well... truth is, I don't really trust you around Michael." Lucifer raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No offense, but Team Free Will sorta has a habit of killing things they harbor dislike for. You are the guiltiest member, in which Cassie is the runner up."

Cas huffed.

"Sammy," Dean said, meeting his brother's gaze. "Hold the fort while we're gone, 'kay?"

"Mm hm." Sam was still inspecting the map of Hell, scowling.

"I will watch Michael and Sam while you two are gone," Castiel promised. Sam didn't comment on being lumped in with the crazy archangel.

"Off we go!" Lucifer exclaimed. He grabbed Dean's arm, and they vanished.

* * *

"Dude, you could've warned me," Dean complained, clutching his stomach. "You travel so much faster than Cas."

"Yeah, your boyfriend's an angel, but I'm the Devil." Lucifer winked. "Anyhow, we landed a few hallways farther than we needed to. The throne room should be right around the corner."

Someone gasped.

Across the hall, a demon stared at them, eyes wide with shock. "Lu-Lucifer?"

"Why hello, Aamon," Lucifer greeted. "What are you doing, waltzing around like a common demon? And holding a _clipboard_? Since when were you demoted?"

"Since Asmodeus arrived, sir," Aamon replied nervously, fingers white around the clipboard. His eyes flicked to Dean, then back to Lucifer. "He didn't want anyone to hold any positions close to Prince of Hell, so he demoted me."

"Shame." Lucifer stalked over to the poor demon, who trembled uncontrollably before him. "And where might I find Asmodeus, hm?"

"The throne room, sir." Aamon glanced back the way he arrived. "Should- Should I alert him of your presence?"

"You know what? Yes." Lucifer smirked. "I'd like to see the look on his face when I catch him on my throne."

"Of course, sir," Aamon muttered. He scurried away, dropping his pencil as he went.

"Do you know all of them by name?" Dean asked.

"Most. I don't typically bother addressing them by name, but when you need something, it's best to appeal to them. Make them believe you care."

"Huh."

They walked through the dark hallways, Dean flinching at the sounds of tortured screams and maniacal laughter in the distance. Hell did not harbor pleasant memories for him, much less anyone. When they reached the throne room, Lucifer paused. They both listened carefully.

"What do you mean, 'Lucifer is here'?" Asmodeus demanded inside. His voice was an annoying Southern drawl.

Aamon muttered something, and a _whoosh_ could be heard.

"Good riddance," Asmodeus said. "Entitled wannabe Prince. There is only one ruler, and it is-"

"Me, I hope?" Lucifer exclaimed, stepping into view. "I mean, that's what you were going to say, right?"

Asmodeus was dressed in all white, lounging on the throne. When he saw Lucifer, he immediately scrambled up and jumped to the side. "M-My lord, I- of course, I meant-"

"Did you really dust Aamon?" Lucifer asked, nudging a pile of ash on the floor. "Since when can you do that? Looks like an old doggy learned some new tricks."

"I-"

"Save me your bullshit," Lucifer interrupted. "I might be wrong, but uh, that didn't look like you were 'saving my seat'. You seemed pretty comfy up there, Asmodeus."

Asmodeus let out a breathy laugh, anxiously stepping further away from Lucifer. Two long, jagged scars traced down his face, and Dean briefly wondered how he got those.

"I meant you no ill will," Asmodeus placated. "It's just- Hell, it's fallen into disrepair. The Crowley Era ruined it. I was trying to restore it to it's former glory, the fire and brimstone days. I was preparing everything for you!"

"Cut the crap." Lucifer moved ever closer, touching the throne arm with one finger. "Where is he?"

"Wh-Where is who?"

"Where is Gabriel?" Lucifer murmured. His tone was soft and deadly. "I know he's here."

"G-Gabriel? I-I uh," Asmodeus stalled, nearly tripping over himself trying to escape the advances of the dangerous archangel. His back hit the wall. "I don't- I mean-"

"Asmodeus," Lucifer sing-songed, pressing his palm against the wall, effectively trapping the Prince of Hell. His eyes gleamed red. "You can't lie to the Deceiver."

"Lucifer," Dean called. "Don't waste your time on that scum. Let's just find Gabriel and get out."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm torturing my demons," Lucifer replied lightly.

"But you haven't tortured him yet."

"Yet." Lucifer grinned at the panicked look on Asmodeus' face. "I can feel you trying to escape, weakling. I've got you nice and trapped." He reached up with one hand and pressed his palm to the demon's forehead.

Asmodeus screamed as Lucifer's hand glowed white-hot, searing his skin. Lucifer closed his eyes and sifted through the Prince's memories, roughly pushing aside important assets to any being's proper functioning. Once he saw Asmodeus' memories of Gabriel, fury welled up in his chest.

"You don't torture my little bro and get away with it," Lucifer snarled. Then he grabbed Asmodeus' soul, as corrupted and twisted as it was, and dug his fingers into it, breaking the soul into millions of pieces while the demon shrieked in agony and terror. He shredded Asmodeus apart from the inside out, dimly registering the sound of lights shattering and demons shouting. The vessel crumbled under his hands, and Asmodeus was dead.

All the lights in the throne room had shattered, showering the floor with sparkling glass. In a circle around him, fire had scorched a ring of embers into the ground, surrounding Asmodeus. Dean was crouched on the ground a few feet away, hands covering his head and neck. Demons crowded in the doorway, staring at the carnage with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Lucifer demanded. " _You're next_."

The demons scrambled to be the first out of the room, tumbling over one another in their attempts to flee the archangel's wrath.

Dean slowly removed his hands, shaking out little shards of glass and wincing. "I don't think that light show was necessary."

"I don't give a shit about your opinion," Lucifer snapped. "Now where is Gabriel?"

"Should be somewhere around here," Dean groaned, picking glass out of his palms. "Dude, I don't think anyone is going to be interested in taking over Hell anytime soon, after that spectacle."

"He got what he deserved."

"Sir?"

Lucifer whirled around and pinned the she-demon with a vicious glare. "I thought I said you were next."

"Yes, um, except," the demon stammered, wringing her hands. "Asmodeus kept Gabriel in the back room. I can show you, i-if you want-"

"Show me, now," Lucifer growled.

The demon quickly beckoned to them, and hurried down the hallway. Dean followed Lucifer, still removing shards from his skin.

"You better not be screwing with us," Lucifer warned. Dean frowned at that. He was included?

"I promise you, sir, I am not." The demon glanced back briefly, biting her lip. "Many of us did not condone Asmodeus' rule. He is a tyrant, and unlike Azazel, not one who kept things running smoothly. Hell has passed its bureaucracy stage, sure, but most of us would prefer to not run Hell like brutish animals. The fire and brimstone days are over, and Asmodeus was living a fantasy."

"Nice to know," Lucifer replied shortly.

A pause. "Sir..." The demon bowed her head, stopping. "We would greatly appreciate if you put us back in working order. Hell has been in disarray ever since Crowley, and Asmodeus has not helped things. Please, we need our ruler back. Our true ruler."

Lucifer hesitated. Demons were the lowest things on Earth and Hell, worse than humans, and Lucifer loathed ruling them. They were submissive and groveling and overall just whiny, twisted humans with chips on their shoulders. They never did anything that didn't reap a reward. On the other hand... they were desperate for a leader, and they seemed to genuinely hate Asmodeus. Lucifer knew that, despite their pathetic and kiss-ass tendencies, demons were useful and obedient.

"I have to take time off for a while," Lucifer said, and her face fell. "But, once I have things figured out, I _will_ give you some direction. In the meantime.. you seem like an intelligent girl. How 'bout you rule, in my absence?"

The demon's jaw dropped. "Y-You really mean it, sire?"

"Yeah." Lucifer smiled at the delight that lit up the demon's features. "What's your name again?"

"Mara," said the demon, bowing at the waist. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, I won't fail you!" She turned and marched down the hallway. "Gabriel is right this way."

"See?" Lucifer muttered to Dean. "I can be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Still a jerk."

They walked for a short time, then Mara stopped before a grimy cell. "I warn you, sire, Asmodeus has extensively damaged him."

Lucifer knew she was trying say that it wasn't her fault, please don't smite her. He grabbed the lock and burned through the warding, then yanked the door open.

Inside the cell, curled into a trembling ball and dressed in filthy rags, was Gabriel.

* * *

 **Latin rough translations below!**

 **Denuda turpitudinem quod oculis nostris absconsa est. = Uncover what is hidden from our sight.**

 **Revelare omnes Archangelos per Caelum, Terram, vel inferos. = Reveal all Archangels in Heaven, Earth, and Hell.**

 **Ostende nobis, quod ad divinitatem, quae est in planis septem inferos. = Show us the divinity that which resides in the seven planes of Hell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'd like to shout out Jojo really quick, whose reviews are always the sweetest and make my day! Thank you all so much. ~author**

* * *

"What happened to him?" Sam questioned.

Sam, Lucifer, Dean, and Castiel all stood in a vacant room in the bunker. The mood was solemn.

In the corner sat Gabriel, head buried in his knees and shaking. He had whimpered and struggled when they'd tried to set him on the bed, which was where Michael now rested. Michael stared straight ahead, unresponsive, but at least he was able to look at them.

Lucifer pressed his lips together and did not reply. His eyes were fiery with rage.

"Well, this demon told us that Asmodeus was using his grace to charge himself up," Dean explained. "Like a power booster. He tortured him too."

"That's terrible," Cas whispered, looking horrified. "It's miraculous he's still alive. Grace extraction is very dangerous. Asmodeus could have killed him."

Lucifer, without paying attention to the others, knelt down beside Gabriel. He made sure not to touch the traumatized archangel. "Gabe? Hey, Gabriel? It's me."

Gabriel was silent. They'd cut off the stitches around his mouth, but he had remained mute ever since he'd arrived.

"I-It's me," Lucifer repeated, voice breaking. "It's Luci."

From the bed, Michael mumbled, " _There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds_. Laurell K. Hamilton."

"Wait," Sam said. "I think I have an idea." He walked over to Michael and sat down on the bed next to him. "Maybe if we ask Gabriel a question, Michael will answer for him. Like a... like a sort of..."

"Interpreter," Dean finished. "Ah, I get it."

"It's worth a shot," Cas said.

Lucifer glanced back at them. He swallowed. "Okay." He turned back to Gabriel. "Gabriel, can you talk to us?"

" _Safety and comfort comes with complacency, and that's never a good place to be working from_ ," Michael instantly spoke. "Elijah Wood."

"Okay, so we can try and decipher that," Sam said.

"Gabriel believes that it is safer to remain mute," Cas murmured. "He's not talking to us because he's afraid of being punished."

"Asmodeus is gone," Lucifer told Gabriel. "I killed him. Ripped him apart with my bare hands. He'll never hurt you again."

Quiet. Then-

" _Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain._ Joseph Campbell." Michael shuddered, as if the words unsettled him. His eyes skipped over everyone in the room, until finally landing on Gabriel, where they stayed. Michael slowly, painstakingly, uncurled his legs and swung them over the side. Everyone watched him with bated breath. He stood from the bed and moved past Lucifer, to Gabriel. " _You go through life wondering 'what is it all about?', but at the end of the day, it's all about family_. Rod Stewart."

Gabriel lifted his head, ever so slightly, and met Michael's gleaming blue gaze. Then, his head turned, slowly, slowly, and faced Lucifer. Haltingly, Gabriel whispered, "...Luci?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me," Lucifer replied, lips curving into a relieved smile. "It's me, Gabe. And Michael, too."

"Mi-Michael," Gabriel mumbled. He looked over at the elder archangel, who was blinking quickly and glancing around in confusion.

"What...?" Michael trailed off, staring down at himself. "Where-?"

"Michael!" Lucifer exclaimed. He lunged forward and wrapped his brother in a hug, despite Michael's muffled sounds of protest. "I never thought you'd be coherent, I-I just-" He pulled back, grinning. "Are you feeling okay?"

Michael stared at him blankly. He cast his gaze to Sam, Dean, and Castiel, then back to Lucifer. "Where am I?" Michael asked.

"The Winchesters' bunker," Lucifer explained. "They live here now."

"How are you here?" Michael demanded, suddenly hostile. "How did I get here? Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, right now, or else there'll be consequences."

Lucifer's face fell. "Not happy to see me, huh? Thought so."

"Lucifer, I am not in the mood to play games with you," Michael said harshly. "I can only imagine this is one of your tricks. I can't even be sure if anything I'm seeing is even _real_. I'm probably back in the Cage, and this is just another endless torment."

"I find it hard to believe you and I are in the same endless torment," Gabriel muttered from the floor. "But I, too, would like to know what's going on."

"Long story short," Sam said, attempting to diffuse the tension between brothers. "Lucifer teamed up with us to defeat the Darkness, who we also let out, but that's not the point. In doing so, we sort of forced him and God to have a chat, and Lucifer finally got the apology he wanted. After we defeated the Darkness, God granted one of Lucifer's wishes and brought Michael out of the Cage. You were kinda..." Sam tried to rethink his phrasing at the dark look on the archangel's face.

"Loony," Dean finished. "Absolutely crazy."

"Watch your tone, monkey," Michael threatened.

"Anyway," Sam continued, "our next step was to find Gabriel, because God said you were alive too. We only recently rescued you from Asmodeus, who Lucifer killed."

Michael and Gabriel shared a look.

"And what prompted all this?" Gabriel asked. He slowly pushed himself off the floor and stumbled the few feet over to the bed. "I don't think Lucifer would just do that on a whim."

"That is a long and complicated story," Lucifer said, pressing the tips of his fingers together like a Disney villain. "It involves an alternate timeline, some obedience lessons from Cassie, and a brutal double murder, but let's just leave it at that."

"One thing I know for sure," Dean asserted, "is that there will no archangels fighting in my bunker. Get along or get out."

"I, uh, can't stay." Gabriel tugged at a strand of his hair, grimacing. "I have some revenge to dish out, and besides, I don't think I can handle being cooped up in a bunker all the time. Thank you, though, for the uh, whole rescue thing, but I gotta bounce."

"Gabriel please," Lucifer urged, clasping his hands in a simple gesture of begging. "I-I worked so hard to get you and Michael back, and I don't- please don't leave me again."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer, surprised. He looked over at Michael, who was now standing with his arms crossed and expression fixed in a scowl. He still managed to see the subtle longing in his eyes as his older brother watched him, waiting for Gabriel's reply. They all wanted reconciliation, whether or not they showed it. Michael was stubborn, Lucifer even more so, and Gabriel was a known coward.

Maybe this would be the first thing he didn't try to run from.

"I'll stay, on a few conditions," Gabriel said. Lucifer's eyes lit up with hope. "Numero uno: I'm allowed to take a break from the bunker whenever I feel like it. No questions, no protests. Numero dos: I get to cook, at least most of the meals. I don't trust anyone else's cooking abilities. And numero tres..." He pointed at Lucifer. "We get the full story from you. No lies, no omitted truths, just the full, plain story of how you had this sudden change of heart and why."

"Done, done, and done," Lucifer promised. He paused, then chuckled to himself. "I almost crossed myself, but then I realized how ridiculous it would've looked."

Sam cracked a smile, as did Cas.

"So do we have a deal?" Dean asked. "No fighting, and everyone adheres to Gabriel's conditions, regardless of how insulting the second one is?"

"Agreed," Lucifer said.

Everyone then looked to Michael, who fidgeted under the attention. He looked like he desperately wanted to agree, but doing so would have to entail laying aside his pride for a moment. He shifted his weight, avoiding Gabriel's sharp eyes. Michael saw Lucifer's expression melt into something like... hurt.

"Okay," Michael said finally. He was confused, and disoriented, and still clinging to the ideals he held many years before, but he was willing to try, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

To give the two archangels some time to process things, Sam and Dean arranged the sleeping plan: Their rooms + Cas would remain the same, while Lucifer's was placed right across the hall from Sam's. Skipping a room beside Lucifer's, you would find Michael's, and across from the elder archangel's was Gabriel's. The arrangement worked out so that Gabriel had comfort from being away from Lucifer, and the two older brothers were separated adequately.

Sam prepared himself for the next few days to be awkward and tense as he sat in his room, trying in vain to remember the Enochian pronunciation lessons from Lucifer. He read the same paragraph over and over again, the words not registering. Everything was weird and difficult and he needed something simple right now, but at least the three most volatile occupants of the bunker had retreated to their respective rooms. Dean and Cas were off by themselves, which left Sam alone.

He decided to start a list to stay positive about the newest intruders on his life.

- _Lucifer: Good Qualities_

 _Loyal_

 _Determined_

 _Intelligent (not always good)_

 _Faithful (?)_

The list didn't get much longer than that. Sam drew a blank, attempting to come up with something that wasn't negative. With that, he started on the next list.

\- _Lucifer: Bad Qualities_

 _Sadistic_

 _Cruel_

 _Vengeful_

 _Cunning (not always bad)_

 _Stubborn_

 _Jealous_

 _Prideful_

 _Manipulative_

 _Easily Angered_

Sam briefly wondered if 'psychotic' was too strong of a word. He wanted to believe Lucifer could change; he really did, but based on the archangel's past actions, it didn't seem possible. Lucifer appeared to be exhibiting more human characteristics, such as displaying a fear of being alone and/or abandoned by his brothers. He seemed to genuinely miss his family.

This was too confusing. Sam sighed and flipped open to another page, then began a list about Michael.

He sat like that for a long while, the only sound being the gentle scratch of graphite on paper. Writing was a relaxing activity, one that he could truly enjoy. It wasn't like recent events had given him much time to wind down. He considered putting on music, but decided that the bunker's walls were not soundproof and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself for the time being.

While isolation gave him space to figure things out, it also allowed his not-so pleasant thoughts to resurface. So many horrible things had happened to him over the course of his lifetime, it was difficult to sort them all out. He found the thought of talking to Dean about it anxiety-inducing, and he quickly banished the idea of seeking out Lucifer.

One painful memory triumphed over all others: Gadreel.

Sam hated the angel. Hated to think about him, hated all memories of him and everything associated with the angel. He hated the utter violation of his trust, the way no one bothered to tell him about the situation. If he had been informed of everything, he would have said yes.

But instead of asking him, Dean made a _choice_. A choice that didn't involve Sam's opinion, although it was the one thing that absolutely required his consent.

Then Gadreel betrayed them.

The angel, instead of siding with the Winchesters, thought his only choice was to go with Metatron. He killed Kevin with Sam's hands.

Sam could never wash that blood off his hands. Kevin didn't deserve what happened to him.

And though Sam despised thinking about it, he knew that Gadreel was in the same boat as Lucifer. A victim in one right, guilty in the other. Gadreel made certain choices because he thought he was _protecting_ humanity, and ultimately, Lucifer's actions were not his fault. But he hurt people regardless, and instead of taking responsibility for them, he always reverted to 'I did what I had to do'. Lucifer did the same thing, all the while blaming everyone else for his own mistakes.

Sam knew it was easier that way. By blaming someone else, you both cover up your tracks and further convince yourself that it really wasn't your fault. That was a deadly trap to fall into, one that Sam understood all too well. With the whole Ruby incident, he adamantly blamed everyone besides himself, although it was his actions that led to such disaster. Dean had the opposite problem; he believed himself guilty of everything, regardless of the truth.

Everyone had a scapegoat; Lucifer had God, Gadreel had Lucifer and Metatron, Sam had Ruby, but in the end, they still made their own mistakes and had to own up to them sometime. Lucifer hadn't reached that stage yet, because he still blamed God for all the things he did. God giving him the Mark was only an explanation, not a justification.

Nothing justified hurting another person. Even if that person is broken and flawed in your eyes, even if it was an accident, even if you believed you were doing it for the greater good, _nothing_ can ever justify harming another being. God was guilty of this too. Whether the world needed to be born or not, Amara did not deserve to be locked away for billions of years.

Sam set down his clipboard and sighed. He realized he'd been absently doodling sigils and symbols on the paper, and quickly erased them.

It'd probably be helpful if the whole lot of them went to group therapy.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer had never admitted this to anyone, but he was terrified of going to sleep.

Angels, technically, didn't _have_ to sleep, but it helped with the conservation of energy and vessel healing. Most angels slept, if only for that reason. Angels didn't dream either, because they aren't human, but they do have 'dreamscapes' where they can relax while they're healing. This tends to be made of pleasant memories.

Not that he had many of those.

One of his endless tortures in the Cage was the presence of nightmares. The Cage loved to lock him away in his own mind and force him to relive his most painful memories.

So when he closed his eyes that night, he blocked himself off and redirected his mind to a private dreamscape. A desperate attempt to ward off the nightmares, but a vain one all the same.

He was standing on a white cliff, overlooking a roiling black sea. This was Heaven, in the early days, long before the Darkness and other angels and most of all, humans. Heaven was a vast, white landscape, with a blank sky and black water. It was a peaceful, gentle place.

Lucifer walked to the edge of the cliff and allowed the dream to guide him, steering him through the motions of the memory. He knelt down and whistled.

From below the cliff, a little bird fluttered into view. It was a brown, speckled thing, little and ugly. It was the base form of what would be known as a sparrow.

Holding out his hand, he watched as the sparrow landed in his palm, feathers tickling his skin. He smiled.

A loud gasp drew his attention.

Standing a few feet away, looking sheepish, was Gabriel. He was still young, with soft features and wide hazel eyes. Six pairs of narrow, shiny gold wings protruded from his back. His wings were in their developing stage, where they could extend and the largest pair would only reach his fingertips. He was the equivalent of a twelve-year-old on Earth.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked eagerly, scurrying closer for a better look at the bird.

"It's a bird," Lucifer replied. He held up the sparrow so Gabriel could get a glimpse. "Dad made them in our image. They have wings too, see?"

"It's not as pretty," Gabriel muttered, touching it gently. "Why is it brown? And it only has one pair."

"Eh, maybe so, but they're still pretty in their own right." Lucifer grinned suddenly, tossing the bird up and letting it flap away. He straightened. "You see how it flies?By flapping its wings?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been teaching myself to fly like that too." Lucifer extended his wings, the huge and wide things undamaged by his Fall. They were a deep black, so dark they sucked the light from around them. Beneath the outer layer of feathers, the softer, downy feathers held a silver-white sheen. When the black feathers caught the light in the right way, they reflected a myriad of other colors. Prettiest archangel, indeed.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, looking worried.

"Watch." Lucifer stepped up to the cliff, feathers rustling in the warm breeze, then took a running leap off the edge.

Gabriel darted forward, gasping, and leaned over the side to see where his brother was surely plummeting.

Lucifer gusted past Gabriel, three pairs of massive wings beating rhythmically. The air blown by his wings nearly bowled Gabriel over. He flipped upside down, wings supporting him, and dove.

Right before he hit the ocean, his wings splayed out behind him, sending him shooting back into the air and spraying sea foam upwards. He was a beautiful, magnificent sight.

When he finally landed back on the cliff, all Gabriel could do was beg him to teach him how to fly, just like that. He smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer spun around to see Michael and Gabriel (older Gabriel) standing a few feet away, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, scowling. He felt vulnerable under Michael's steady gaze, turning him defensive, as if he had something to prove.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Michael replied. He stepped forward, Gabriel right behind him. Michael glanced over at young-Gabe. "I felt a pull, and sort of... grabbed Gabriel too. I apologize."

"It's no biggie," Gabriel said. "So where are we?"

"It's a memory," Lucifer muttered, feeling somewhat ashamed of them viewing his private thoughts. "One of the few positive ones, anyway."

"Wait... I remember this." Gabriel nodded, waving a finger in the direction of his younger self. "This is when you taught me how to fly. You had that bird, I remember. It was... it was a..."

"A sparrow," Lucifer finished. "Yeah, I was acting along with the dream. Look, I don't know how you got here, but you need to leave."

"Why?" Michael questioned, narrowing his eyes. "What do you have to hide?"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt," Lucifer urged, glancing around nervously. The Cage would rip this memory apart any second now, and Lucifer didn't want his brothers to be there when it happened.

"Why would we get hurt?" Gabriel asked. He approached the cliff edge, tilting his head. "It's a harmless memory."

"Not for long." Lucifer fidgeted with his hands, shuffling his weight, anxiety digging its cold talons in his chest. Panic was setting in, and he couldn't let his brothers see him like this. "Ju-Just go, come on, there's nothing interesting here-"

"Look at how young I was!" Gabriel crowed, smiling. "And your wings! They look..." He paused, seemed to realize how insensitive his comment was, and tried to revise. "...undamaged."

"Brother, what is the issue?" Michael asked, noticing the fear on Lucifer's face. "This seems to be a relatively happy memory."

"Michael, you know better than anyone that the Cage leaves scars that aren't physical," Lucifer rambled. He was beginning to tremble. "I can't- I don't want to see you get hurt because- because I didn't get you out in time. Please, brother, leave before-"

Gabriel let out a cry of surprise as the world began to crumble.

The white sky peeled back like an orange to reveal a dark, stormy ceiling, while the ground disintegrated beneath them and turned into a vast, barren landscape of jagged rocks and ice. Trees slammed into the ground around them, flickering into rusty iron bars that gleamed with orange and red warding. A crazed cackle echoed through the Cage.

"What's happening?" Gabriel cried, stumbling back into Michael, who caught him easily.

"I warned you," Lucifer whispered.

"Lu-uci!" someone called. Their voice was strangely familiar. "Back for more?"

"No," Lucifer breathed. He gripped the hem of his shirt and staggered back a few feet.

"Was that a 'yes' I heard?"

The figure stepped out of the darkness, to reveal...

Lucifer.

But he was different. His eyes were a glittery, molten yellow color, and a devilish grin marred his face. He was taller, cheeks hollow and appearance gaunt, as if he were weak and starving. He wore a red jacket and jeans with his hands in his pockets. He looked casually dangerous, the kind of person you would close your blinds for if you saw them on the street, or perhaps even call the police.

Psuedo-Lucifer clapped his hands together, smirking. "I missed you so much, Luci."

"Don't call me that," Lucifer muttered feebly.

"Oh, don't show off for your brothers," the other taunted. He sounded playful and cruel and innocent all at once, something the real Lucifer could never quite master. One at a time, maybe. Together? Never. "We both know how you _love_ to be called that, right?" He tapped a finger against the side of his nose.

"Who is that?" Gabriel asked. The pair stood behind Lucifer, who had shifted to guard them.

Michael shot Lucifer a worried look. "Lucifer, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not," Lucifer answered shakily. He didn't take his eyes off of the impostor. "I told you. The Cage likes to screw with me. Always have, always will."

"That's hurtful," the figure said in mock-pain. "We both _adore_ our little meetings! Me most of all."

"You can torture me-" Lucifer snarled, feeling a sudden burst of courage, "-but don't touch them. They didn't do anything."

Michael frowned, as did Gabriel. They both exchanged a glance of confusion. The figure turned his creepy gaze on them, grinning.

"Fine," the figure said, stalking closer. Lucifer flinched but didn't move. "I won't severely injure them, just because you asked so nicely. In fact, I think it's more humiliating if your brothers have to watch."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Michael and Gabriel were on their knees, hands adorned with chains and gagged. They made muffled noises of shock and strained against their bindings, but it was no use.

"I have ultimate power here." The figure reached out and grasped Lucifer's shoulder. His touch was bone-chilling. Lucifer gasped in pain as fingers dug into his skin. "Now, Luci. Let's show them, huh? Get down on your knees."

Taking in shuddering breaths, Lucifer obeyed, lowering his head before the impostor. He chuckled lowly, patting Lucifer's head.

"Where did we leave off last?" the figure wondered aloud, prowling around Lucifer in circles. "Oh, yes. We were talking about how much everyone in your life despises you. Now that Mikey and Gabe are here, I have even more material to work with!" He clapped gleefully. "So, did you guys know that Luci postponed looking for Gabriel? Do you know _why_?"

Gabriel met Lucifer's ashamed gaze and frowned.

"He was scared!" the figure exclaimed. "That's right, ladies and gentle-angels, he was utterly terrified of finding Gabriel, weren't you?" He ruffled Lucifer's hair, causing the other to flinch. "He was scared of finding Gabe-y and seeing nothing but contempt in his eyes."

Gabriel made a muffled sound that resembled Lucifer's name. Lucifer exhaled sharply.

"But he was right." The figure gripped Lucifer's chin tightly and angled his head in Gabriel's direction, using his other hand to snap his fingers. "Look at him. All that disgust, and it's all for _you_."

Lucifer's eyes welled up with tears as he saw the hatred on his brother's face.

Michael managed to spit out his gag. "It's an illusion," he said to Gabriel, panting. "It's making him see things that aren't real."

"Oh, and we're just getting started!" the figure cried delightfully. "Eight more hours to fill!"

Michael and Gabriel were forced to watch as the Cage tortured Lucifer, mentally and physically, for the rest of the night. They witnessed horrifying events that angels usually turned a blind eye to. A few times, Michael was unable to watch.

Towards the end of the night, the figure released a battered and bruised Lucifer, who slumped to the ground silently, eyes closed. The impostor glanced over at the brothers, who stared in horror at him.

"Closing time," he said cheerfully. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Michael jerked upright in bed. He was back in the bunker, faint light from a lamp washing over him. He realized his hands were trembling, and his limbs ached with phantom pain.

His door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Gabriel, who had changed into more comfortable clothes. "Lucifer," Gabriel breathed, leaning heavily against the door frame.

Michael lunged out of bed and followed Gabriel down the hallway, turning the corner to Lucifer's room. They exchanged a weighted look, then pushed the door open.

Curled up in the corner, desperately attempting to stifle his sobs, sat Lucifer. He had his head buried in his hands, shuddering with the force of his crying. Faded bruises and slices marred his arms and face.

Gabriel ran into the room and skidded to a stop beside his brother, dropping to his knees and beginning to whisper soft words of comfort. Michael hesitated in the doorway. He didn't know if Lucifer would appreciate his company, or if he was even wanted. Gabriel shot him a urgent look. He made his decision.

Michael closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed, watching Gabriel work his magic. The youngest archangel was always skilled at soothing and healing, better than any of the others. Better than Michael.

"Hey, hey," Gabriel murmured, rubbing Lucifer's arm. "I know. I know, I saw. You're safe. We're here."

"I-I can't-" Lucifer cut off with a broken sob. "It hurts, Gabe."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. You're okay. It's not real."

Lucifer curled into Gabriel's embrace, shaking in terror and pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried.

Michael didn't know how long they sat there, listening to Lucifer in his most vulnerable state. He just knew that when Lucifer eventually stopped, he withdrew from Gabriel and shoved himself to his feet, staggering the few inches to the bed, where he collapsed. Michael shifted so he could face his brother.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer muttered. He drew his legs up to his chin and shook his head. His injuries had faded, leaving him looking healthy again. "You shouldn't've seen that. That- it's private."

"Lucifer," Michael said, eyebrows crinkling. "Do not apologize for our refusal to leave. That was beyond your control, and is our fault."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Next time, leave," Lucifer ordered wearily. He looked fragile, like he might shatter at any second, but he managed to keep himself together.

"Next time?" Gabriel questioned. "Are you saying that happens _regularly_?"

Lucifer gulped. "I-I mean, if regularly means, uh, a good majority, then um, yeah." When he saw his brothers' horrified expressions, he tried to backtrack. "No, no, I mean, it's not the majority, only a few days a week really, it's fine-"

"Anyone weaker would have broken by now," Michael stated. Though his voice was flat, his eyes held a glimmer of sadness. "You are the strongest person I know. Even _I_ crumbled under the Cage's influence, and yet, you are still active and functional."

"Sam is still functional," Lucifer mumbled. "I'm not special."

"You were- _are_ Dad's favorite," Gabriel told him sternly. "That alone made you more special than any of us."

Lucifer furiously scrubbed the tears from his eyes. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, attempting to gather himself.

"The Cage is wrong." Michael tentatively set a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, startling him. "We do not hate you. The other angels, they have limited knowledge of what truly happened."

"It's a massive game of telephone for the humans," Gabriel added. "They have a tendency to believe things without checking the source. Now, I'm not excusing your behavior or your actions, but if you feel guilty, that is the only thing that matters. And, from what we saw tonight, you obviously do. That was just your guilt manifesting itself physically."

"You think that?" Lucifer asked. He bit his lip. "I don't want you guys lying to me for comfort."

"There's no need for us to lie," Michael assured him. "I do believe that everyone has the capability to change."

There was comfortable quiet for a long time. They rested on the bed together, sharing an soft moment of calm and silence in the gentle lamplight. Lucifer eventually relaxed, shoulders slumping and fists unclenching. Gabriel walked around the other side and sat down, so close he was leaning against Lucifer. Even Michael shuffled closer. They hadn't experienced a moment of peace like this since the creation of humans. The only thing missing was Raphael. His absence was clearly noticeable, and each of them felt the loss.

Michael was given a while to think about things. He missed his family; that much was evident. He was the oldest, and therefore it was his responsibility to help his suffering siblings. He had noticed the subtle trembling of Gabriel's fingers, the way his eyes darted around like he expected to be hurt at any time. He saw Lucifer in his weakest, most vulnerable state, and it struck a chord with him. His memories of the Cage were not pleasant, so he could not imagine the pain it brought for the one it was created for.

Glancing over, he saw Lucifer was now propped up against the bed frame, and Gabriel curled into his side, both of them asleep. Michael swallowed as his eyes began to burn. Oh God, he _missed_ this.

They were so close, once upon a time.

Caving into his heart's demands, Michael inched closer and slowly reclined. He slid his arm around Lucifer and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Lucifer sighed in his sleep and pulled Michael closer.

Yeah. He could get used to this.

* * *

In the early throes of the morning, Castiel went downstairs to wake the archangels. Dean was cooking, and he didn't want anyone to miss out.

He found both Gabriel and Michael absent from their rooms, and so when he paused before Lucifer's door, he didn't knock. He barely eased it open, and within, he saw the three of them sleeping together on Lucifer's bed. His eyes went wide in surprise as he quickly closed it.

He could tell Dean to save a couple plates.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean flipped a pancake expertly, sliding it onto a plate that Sam picked up. No one could argue that his food was spectacular, despite Gabriel's preconceived notions of his cooking expertise.

"Where are the three stooges?" he asked, pouring more batter into the pan. Cas stepped up behind him, settling his chin on Dean's shoulder and encircling his waist with his arms. It was still hard to believe that they were finally doing this. Finally getting over themselves and admitting how much they loved one another. It was bewildering and pleasing.

"They were sleeping," Cas replied. "I let them be. It'll do us all good. Just put aside a few plates for them."

"Pancakes aren't good reheated," Dean complained, leaning back against his angel. "Assholes."

Cas hummed and pressed a kiss to the tip of his ear. "They'll appreciate the gesture."

"Dean, can you hand me the syrup?" Sam called.

Dean tossed it over his shoulder to avoid jostling Cas. Sam lunged out of his seat to catch it, nearly tripping over himself and falling flat on his face. He huffed and popped the cap.

"I said 'hand', not 'throw'," Sam muttered. He poured ungodly amounts of syrup over his single pancake, practically drowning it.

"And?" Dean reached up and laced his fingers with Castiel's. "Cas, do you want a pancake?"

"I only need you," Cas murmured.

"Ugh, get a room," Sam called, waving his fork at them in mock-disgust.

"I've survived multiple Apocalypses and died more times than I can count," Dean said matter-of-factly. "I think I deserve some good times."

"No argument there," Cas agreed.

Sam sighed, but smiled regardless.

"What is that delicious smell?" Lucifer cried, stepping into view. Beside him stood Gabriel, and trailing slightly behind was Michael. They walked close to another, and Gabriel kept brushing against Lucifer on purpose. Something had changed; something that everyone could sense.

"I made pancakes," Dean said. He pointed a spatula at them. "Come here before they get cold. I'm not making any more if they do."

Gabriel turned up his nose. "Sorry, Dean-O, but I only trust myself when it comes to food." He snapped his fingers, as if to create some aforementioned food, but nothing happened. He deflated, lowering his hand. "Right."

Michael touched his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry," Lucifer told him. "You'll be at tip-top shape in no time! Until then, I guess we're all stuck eating hunter pancakes."

Still dejected, Gabriel took a plate and sat down next to Sam. He grabbed the syrup and dumped nearly the entire contents onto the pancakes.

"See?" Sam said to Dean, grinning. "I'm not the only one."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Lucifer picked up two plates, handing one to Michael. He bumped his brother's elbow playfully. "Let's go." Michael cracked the barest of smiles. The pair seated themselves across from Gabriel and Sam.

"We'll be over in a sec," Dean promised. He took Cas' hand and vanished around the corner.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and everyone laughed. Even Michael.

"It's very strange," Michael said after a moment, glancing back in the direction where the two lovers had disappeared. "I never gauged Castiel as one to fall in love. Much less with my true vessel."

"It's a small world," Sam joked.

"Quite." Michael poked at his pancake with a fork, and frowned. "How is this meant to be eaten?"

Lucifer tipped back his head and began to laugh uproariously. When he was able to calm down, he wiped away an invisible tear and explained it. "You cut a piece, like this." He demonstrated, and Michael copied his actions clumsily.

"That is another thing I do not understand," Michael muttered, messily cutting his food. "Why do you host such vast knowledge of humans when you despise them?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Despise is a strong word. More like..." He frowned. "Why do they get passes for being flawed? Protected, even. But I was not given that same courtesy."

A tense silence fell over them. No one was sure how to answer the thought-provoking question. Michael looked down at his food, realizing it was his question that caused it.

Gabriel stabbed his pancake and lifted it with his fork, watching the syrup drip onto the plate. He took a bite out of it, midair.

"Does Gabriel not understand your method?" Michael asked Lucifer, tilting his head.

"Oh yeah," Lucifer said. "He just doesn't care."

"Damn right," Gabriel mumbled through a mouthful.

"At least I do not act as crass as either of you," Michael said.

"Hey, don't put me in the same boat as Gabriel!" Lucifer cried, placing a hand over his chest.

"Says the one who raised him."

Lucifer sucked in a breath.

 _"I got the dirt," he said, handing it to his brother._

 _"Wait a minute," Sam said. "Michael was getting the dirt while you had me search for Eden? I wasted four days!"_

 _"Three and a half, at most," Lucifer corrected._

 _"I thought angels didn't knock," Dean said._

 _"Believe it or not, some of us have manners," Michael said. "Not all of us are as crass as Lucifer and Gabriel."_

 _"Don't lump me in with Gabriel!" Lucifer cried. "He acts like he was raised in a barn!"_

 _"Says the one who raised him. Well anyway, I'm not supposed to be here," Michael said with feigned nonchalance. "Adam says hello, and several other things I'm not inclined to repeat. Goodbye."_

 _"Bye!" Lucifer chirped, slamming the door in his face._

"...Lucifer?"

Lucifer jerked to attention. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You drifted off for a few minutes," Gabriel said, looking concerned. "Where'd you go?"

"Alternate timeline," he replied absently.

"Oh," Sam realized.

"What?" Michael inquired. "Is that the alternate timeline you mentioned yesterday?"

Lucifer shot Sam a look that screamed 'help'.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, that's uh- that's not really my story to tell." He bit his lip. "Sorry, Lucifer."

"Lucifer," Gabriel said, setting his food down. "We deserve to know."

"I know." Lucifer sighed as he put down his fork. "Just- I don't know where to start."

"Perhaps the beginning," Michael teased gently.

"Right." Lucifer took in a deep breath, and recounted the alternate timeline. He explained each of their jobs, how he was supposed to watch the three hunters. When he talked about the rooftop and Castiel's 'lessons', he had to stop and collect himself several times. His brothers listened intently. He remembered how they summoned Death, and how Castiel killed him and Michael. Lastly, he told them about God forgiving them, and apologizing, then resetting the timeline.

He paused for a long moment, eyes downcast. "When he gave me my memories back recently, I-I couldn't help but wish he hadn't reset that timeline. I was upset that there was no way I could have that sort of connection with my family again, because of Dad. I wanted to try, at least."

His brothers were silent. When he looked back up, he saw only understanding and kindness in their eyes.

Gabriel rose from his seat, walked around the table, and hugged Lucifer. Holding back tears, Lucifer returned the gesture. Michael reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Nothing is fair," Gabriel murmured, pulling back. "We get so many chances, and every time, something happens to take it away. I know that personally."

"What's important," Sam said, finally speaking after staying silent the whole time. "Is that you _are_ capable of change, and things are capable of getting better. If it happened in another timeline, who says it can't happen here?"

"And we're not going anywhere this time," Michael told him firmly.

Lucifer smiled.

* * *

The forest shivered, bronze leaves rubbing together in the wake of summer. The sky was a flat, dreary gray, sucking the color and life from the inhabitants below it. A cold wind swept by, grabbing tree branches and shaking them harshly.

At ground level, a demon ran through the undergrowth, panting heavily as he tore past the shrubbery. His hands were shredded and bleeding, his clothes snagging on thorns and bushes. He allowed himself to glance back briefly, and saw nothing. He picked up the pace.

Panic blinded him as he tripped and went sprawling, landing roughly in the dirt a few feet away. He coughed up blood and forced himself to stand on wobbly legs.

Another demon leaped from the bushes and grabbed him by the shoulders, sending both tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. His face was contorted into a snarl, and blood dribbled from his cracked lips. His eyes were black, but little yellow distortions interrupted the ebony pools.

"What happened to you?!" the demon below him shrieked, writhing and struggling in sheer desperation. The infected creature scratched viciously at his arms, drawing blood. "NO-!"

Their blood mixed in the frenzy.

The creature drew back, growling, then vanished into the forest.

The demon scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily and clutching his bleeding arms. Warmth tingled over his skin, radiating from the scratches.

"Mara," he whispered, stumbling sideways. He leaned against a tree for support, hoping his message would be received by the temporary queen of Hell. "Mara, they're all infected, and now I am too. We can't handle this on our own. Get Lucifer involved."

He closed his eyes, attempting to gather his thoughts. When he opened them, they were black and flecked with yellow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unrelated to the chapter, but I was reading up on different mental illnesses(don't judge) and found out that solitary confinement causes many of the following symptoms:**

 **"**...Confined prisoners also report feelings of panic and rage, including irritability, hostility, and poor impulse control. Additionally, they frequently exhibit symptoms of anxiety that vary from low levels of stress to severe panic attacks. Isolated inmates also experience symptoms of depression, such as hopelessness, mood swings, and withdrawal. These depressive symptoms may even escalate to thoughts of self-harm and suicide. **" - Department of Applied Psychology**

 **So what does that sound like? Do we know anyone with anger issues? Easy irritability? Mood swings?**

 **All I'm saying is that Lucifer is SCREWED UP in the head. If he was a human, he would be broken. And he spent billions of years in the Cage. Not a few weeks. BILLIONS.**

 **God is a cruel bastard(and I'm a Lucifer apologist).**

 **Also I promise I have a plot, okay? I'm getting to it.**

* * *

"No, no, don't roll your r's as much," Gabriel instructed. Sam nodded and tried to pronounce the word again.

"Enochian isn't an easy language," Lucifer added. He propped his legs up on the table, causing Michael to frown at him.

The four gathered around a table, three of them teaching the other to speak their native language. Dean and Cas had vanished a while ago, so who knew what they were getting up to.

"What does this word even mean?" Sam asked.

Gabriel grinned. "Well, in different dialects it means different things, but in this particular 'version' of Enochian, it means 'Winchester'. Kinda like how jokes are funnier in certain languages, like-" He said something in Enochian, causing Lucifer to laugh and Michael to crack a smile.

"I'm missing the joke, guys," Sam said.

"In English, it means 'you breed with the mouth of a goat'," Michael explained.

"It's funnier in Enochian," Lucifer added.

"Ah." Sam thought back to the Apocalypse, when they stumbled upon that town with the Whore of Babylon. Wild times. "What's another joke I can tell?"

The brothers conferred in low tones for a few moments. Then, Michael leaned back and said something in Enochian.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It's more of an insult than a joke," Michael admitted. He chuckled. "In a literal sense, it means 'down feathers', like the kind baby birds have before they shed them. It's connotation is different, though. You're basically calling them childish or uneducated. It's much more insulting in Enochian than if you were to use it in English."

"I myself have insulted Gabriel with it on several occasions," Lucifer said.

Michael taught Sam the pronunciation and emphasis of the insult. They were right; it _did_ sound more insulting in another language.

"I dare you to say it to Castiel," Lucifer told him. "Don't be a-" He then proceeded to call Sam that very same insult.

Sam almost stuck out his tongue, but that would prove Lucifer right. "When he comes back, I will."

"He's probably, ya know..." Gabriel made an obscene motion. "...occupied."

Sam and Michael groaned. Lucifer cackled.

The Devil sighed and relaxed in his chair. "I don't remember the last time I laughed so much in such a short time. Dean was right; we all deserve some good times."

"I'll drink to that," Gabriel proclaimed. He raised his hand as if to summon something, then quickly lowered it again. A pained look crossed his face.

"Soon," Sam said. "You'll heal up soon. Besides, we've got drinks in the fridge."

"I'll grab 'em," Lucifer offered. He hopped up from the table and headed down to the kitchen. As he neared, he could hear soft laughter and Castiel's gruff voice. He grinned to himself and tip-toed down the corridor.

Standing in the kitchen, dancing in slow circles, was Dean and Cas. They swayed together lazily, foreheads pressed together as they whispered to one another. Lucifer wished he owned a camera.

Cas bumped into the wall as Dean leaned close. They were mere inches apart now.

Lucifer coughed.

They sprung apart. Dean was flushed, and Cas gave him a 'really?' look.

"...ok-ay," Lucifer muttered. "Maybe you two lovebirds can do all that mushy stuff _away_ from an inhabited space?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Hey, uh, I only came to grab some drinks, but you should start looking into some hunts."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"Well-" Lucifer kicked the fridge open, "-I'm starting to get stir-crazy. Gabriel too. Michael acts fine but we're all tired of being cooped up. Some casual violence is good for the soul." He balanced the drinks in one hand and did finger guns with the other. "So, uh, hop to it?"

"Fine," Dean replied shortly. "Now get out!"

"Right, right, I'll leave you to your private stuff." Lucifer stepped out, winking at them suggestively one last time before slipping away.

* * *

 _A week later..._

Michael and Gabriel stared at one another intently. Lucifer watched the clock.

"That's the five minute mark," Dean called out.

"Who will triumph?" Lucifer wondered in a sports commentator fashion. "Michael, the elder, the big hot-shot archangel up in Heaven with a stick up his ass? Or Gabriel, the younger, a known coward who excels at creating pocket dimensions and annoying his brothers to the brink of fratricide? Only time will tell."

Gabriel widened his eyes, gritting his teeth. Michael stared impassively at him, his expression remaining carefully blank.

"The silence has turned awkward, folks," Lucifer announced. "Looks like Gabriel finds himself wavering. How you doin', bro?"

"Fine," Gabriel hissed.

"Michael, holding steady!" Lucifer appraised.

"How are they doing that?" Sam asked, surprised. "No human can hold a staring contest for that long."

"Well, we aren't exactly human," Michael answered. His voice was just as steady as his face. "I do think you've lost, Gabriel."

"Not yet," Gabriel spat. His fingers drummed on the table.

"Seven minute mark!" Dean told them.

"This is unbelievable," Sam muttered.

"Gabriel, unfortunately, was cursed with a short attention span," Michael said. Triumph flickered in his otherwise stiff expression.

Gabriel blinked.

Dean stopped the timer, Gabriel swore, and Michael leaned back, smiling.

"It's not fair," Gabriel whined. "I-"

"Aaaand we have a winner!" Lucifer crowed. He grabbed Michael by the arm and paraded him around the bunker in circles. "Michael comes out victorious, as usual! Here's your prize." He draped an invisible medal around his neck.

Michael blinked at him.

"Well, we don't have an actual prize, so, uh, just pretend."

"Don't worry," Castiel said, looking at Michael. "I didn't understand much at first either. I still don't."

"Ah, you're learning," Dean replied. He looked out at the scene, lips quirking into a smile.

Gabriel demanded a rematch, while Michael smirked at him triumphantly. Lucifer laughed and said something about being a sore loser. Gabriel smacked him. Sam grinned; a genuine sight. Castiel leaned against him.

He could get used to this. His past self would stare at him, slack-jawed, and refuse to house three archangels, but present-Dean found himself taking comfort in it. The bunker always felt a little too empty, with just him and Sam. Sam never settled in like Dean, which only made the place unfamiliar and hollow. With the archangels getting along, the noise filling the bunker turned it into a home.

He'd never quite had one of those before.

"Can we do something else besides staring contests?" Gabriel whined.

Lucifer snapped his fingers. Sam unsuccessfully tried to hide his flinch. "That reminds me. Dean, have you caught us a hunt yet?"

Dean blinked, shaken out of his reverie. "Right. No, yeah I have. There's some deaths up in Yachats, Oregon. I think it could be rogue demon deals, so you guys wanna check it out?"

"Sounds good," Gabriel said quickly. "I've been in this bunker for way longer than I expected. Can we leave today?"

Sam and Dean met each other's gazes. Mutual understanding passed between them.

"Sure," Sam replied. "We've still got enough daylight."

* * *

Lucifer and Gabriel vehemently rejected the idea of a cramped, lengthy car ride. They decided to follow along with the Winchesters + Castiel and Michael, just outside the car.

Once Sam snagged shotgun, it left Cas and Michael to an awkward set-up in the backseat. The two had never gotten along, much less traveled in close quarters for several hours. Dean told them it would be fine.

Halfway there, Cas and Sam fell asleep.

"Do angels even need to sleep?" Dean asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"No," Michael replied. "It isn't necessary. Although, it does assist with vessel healing."

"Vessel healing?"

"Being a vessel is taxing for the human body," Michael explained. "Giving it time to rest and regain normal functions is helpful for the angel. Angels can also use that time to restore any energy they may have lost during the day."

"Huh." Dean turned the radio down, not wanting to wake the sleeping passengers. "What about you? Do you need to sleep? Or, archangels in general I guess."

"Occasionally." Michael glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to set.

Dean sighed. "Hey, man, look. I don't want to make things any more weird than they are, but I want you to know that there's no hard feelings from the Apocalypse, okay? I get it, Zachariah was the obvious choice to coerce me and-"

"Zachariah?" Michael interjected, scowling. "I always despised his methods. I did not give him permission to harm you or your brother."

"Really?"

"Yes." The archangel met his gaze. "But your point remains unchanged. I was ignorant and stubborn, and it was wrong of me to use unconventional methods to gain your consent. That is not how consent works. With you and Sam as true vessels; it makes it even more shameful to harm my, for lack of a better word, other half. I hope you can forgive me for the utter violation of trust."

Dean was shocked into silent for a while. Once he eventually found his voice again, he stammered, "y-yeah. Thanks, Michael. And uh, yeah, it's in the past. Don't worry about it."

They lapsed into comfortable quiet.

When Dean looked into the rear view mirror, he saw Michael was asleep, curled into the window with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

They arrived in Yachats at noon the next day.

As soon as Dean parked the car, Lucifer and Gabriel appeared on the hood, laughing and panting from their flight. Dean promptly shooed them off his baby.

"It's just a car," Lucifer dismissed.

"Then why didn't you want to ride in it?" Dean shot back.

"Cause it's also a metal death trap!" Lucifer crossed his arms. "Besides, I've had enough riding in cars to last the rest of my life."

"I'll book a room," Sam offered, changing the subject. "You check out the vic, and we'll meet back here in a few hours."

"Okay, but take one of them," Dean begged. "Or even two. Just take them away."

"Let's go," Sam sighed, dragging Gabriel and Lucifer along. He wasn't sure how to separate the group, but knowing Dean would want someone to watch them, he booked three rooms. Dean and Cas in one, and the others would be divided accordingly. He didn't really want to be alone with Lucifer, but Michael could handle Gabriel. If Michael + Lucifer or Gabriel + Lucifer were by themselves, it was bound to end in disaster.

He was shaken out of his musings by a whoop from Gabriel.

"You didn't tell me we're close to the ocean," he said, peering out the window of the lobby. "I don't remember the last time I saw the sea. Well, actually, I do, but I can't be bothered to recall."

"I don't remember the last time _I_ saw the ocean," Lucifer admitted, joining his brother. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Sam muttered. "Let's drop our stuff off and do some research."

They completed the first task, and then came the complaints.

"I'm gonna do something more interesting," Gabriel told them. He moved as if to leave.

"Dean wants me to watch you guys," Sam called. "I mean, not that you need it, but I think we should all stay here for now."

Gabriel groaned.

"He's right," Lucifer agreed. "No use in getting split up."

They settled in. Sam curled up on the bed, scrolling through his laptop and occasionally muttering things to himself. Gabriel found a spot near the window where he could watch the ocean, and Lucifer was content to observe the others. He saw the way Gabriel wrapped his arms around his legs, as if to make himself smaller. Sam, on the other hand, sprawled out, taking up as much space as he could. The contrast between them was interesting.

Lucifer wondered when this became normal. At what point did everything align? When did Sam and Gabriel grow comfortable in Lucifer's presence? Things had been flying by him so quick, he almost couldn't keep track. He was just content that, for now, there was no animosity, and little friction between them. Dean still cast a wary glance at him, and Michael sometimes was unable to even look at Lucifer, but that was to be expected. He deserved that, after everything.

These past few weeks were only a tiny blip in the lengthy timeline his life spanned, but yet, they were more important than any other moment. The universe was a vast space that overshadowed Earth and its little inhabitants, and Lucifer knew nothing really mattered in the grand scheme of things, but he found that humans and most of all, the Winchesters, had more to teach him than any of the universe's wonders.

His time with the Winchesters had encouraged him to learn the most important lesson of all: forgiveness.

He was a creature of habit. He held grudges, he was jealous, and throughout all this there existed a timeline where he moved _past_ it. If he could do it in other time, he could do it now.

That was a comforting notion.

"Get this," Sam said after a pause. "Okay, so the vic's name is Emily Odell. Her sister and son were both murdered by her husband, according to the official police statement. Dean is interviewing the other vic, whose adult daughter tried to kill him. I don't know if they're connected yet, but I think we should go talk to Emily."

"Works for me," Gabriel chirped. He hopped down from the window. "While we're out, can we drop by the beach? I'm dying, Sam."

"You're not dying."

"I am," Gabriel whined. He tugged on Sam's shirt like an incessant child. "I'm dying. Saaaam..."

Sam looked down at him, grinned, and muttered an Enochian insult.

Gabriel raised a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Excuse me? Sam Winchester, you watch your language."

"Come on, you fledgling." Lucifer chuckled, swinging open the door.

"Somehow I'm even more offended by that."

They drove past rows of cozy, suburban homes, until stopping in front of a one-story house, painted a soft baby blue. The black curtains were drawn closed, and little garden gnomes decorated the lawn.

"Looks homey," Lucifer commented.

"You two, stay in the car," Sam instructed. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Aw, don't trust us?" Gabriel teased.

"No" came the prompt reply.

From the car, the archangels watched Sam knock on the door, and a haggard young woman stepped out. As he talked, she shook her head, then slammed the door in his face.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked. "Did she feel threatened by your stature and flowing locks?"

Sam glared at him.

"Sam, I love ya, but you need to learn how to talk to people," Lucifer said. He patted Sam's shoulder. "Watch and learn." Before Sam could protest, Lucifer strode up to the door and knocked.

Emily Odell answered it. She was shorter than him by only a few inches, with sleek black hair and worn brown eyes. Her eyes flicked over him, resting for a moment on the car over his shoulder, before meeting his gaze.

"What?" she questioned.

"Hi, um, my name is Nick," Lucifer told her. He took in her posture, her expression, and modeled his behavior after it. Mirroring people was a useful skill. "I moved in about a week ago, and I heard about what happened. I just wanted to, uh, stop by and say that those agents in there, they don't understand, you know? They don't care about anything but stopping the problem."

She nodded. The guarded expression began to fade.

"I uh, I actually lost my family a few years ago." He was directly stealing details from Nick's past now. "I know how hard it is to go through the loss of a loved one. It's even harder when the police don't want to comfort you." He offered a gentle smile. "Take it from me, those gentlemen want to help, no matter how blunt they are about it. One of them's my brother, so I get it."

"Thank you," Emily said. Her voice was quiet and timid, but her expression was determined. "I guess I can answer some questions."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked Lucifer as he walked inside. Emily was in the kitchen, pouring a few glasses of lemonade.

"You gotta know how to appease people," Lucifer replied easily. "You take what you know and use it. It's not hard, really."

"Says you," Sam grumbled.

"It's a very nice place you got here," Gabriel remarked, glancing around the living room.

Emily slid a tray of cookies on the coffee table. "It's cozy, right? Help yourselves."

Lucifer picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Ma'am," Sam started, clasping his hands. "I only have a few questions about events of that night. Can you tell me what happened?"

Steeling herself, Emily took a sip of lemonade, then began. "It was late. My husband, Jeremiah, should have been back, but he was late. He worked as a park ranger for the Ya'Xaik trail, maintaining it and stuff. I was upstairs when I heard banging. I assumed my sister, who was staying here for the weekend, would answer it. A few minutes later, I hear someone scream. I went downstairs to see what happened, and..." Emily paused, collected herself, and continued. Her voice wobbled. "He was standing over them. My little girl, and my sister. He was covered in blood. He looked over at me, and- and his eyes, they were-" she shuddered, "-yellow. Little yellow specks filled up his eyes."

The trio exchanged a look.

"I didn't know what to do. I just ran. I ran all the way to the back of the neighborhood, and I used their home phone to call the police. When they got there, he was- he was dead." Emily took in a shaky breath. "They ruled it as a suicide."

There was a pause. Lucifer reached over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. She leaned into his touch, sniffling.

"I'm very sorry," Sam said. Lucifer nodded for him to continue. "Thank you for being brave enough to share that with us. Um, only one more question, did he seem... well, did he seem like he was hearing things? Did he mention barking, or growling?"

Emily seemed bewildered. "Um, no. He didn't say anything, why?"

"Just being thorough," Sam assured her. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Not a demon deal," Sam told Dean. "There were none of the usual signs."

" _I know_ ," Dean sighed over the phone. " _The other vic didn't mention anything either. I don't think we're dealing with demons._ "

"On another note, she said her husband's eyes were yellow. Ring any bells?"

" _Hm. Not that I can think of._ "

"Alright. See you later."

" _Yup_."

Sam hung up. Per Gabriel's request, they were lounging by the beach, sheltered from the sun by an umbrella.

"I didn't think this was important before," Lucifer said, kicking his legs up on the table. "But you know that demon I left in charge, Mara? She mentioned that over five demons vanished around this area about a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked, frowning.

"It didn't seem necessary. Also, Emily's a shapeshifter."

" _What_?"

Lucifer shrank away from Sam's sharp gaze. "Her soul was built different. I could sense it instantly."

"And you decided to just not mention it?" Sam snapped.

"She wasn't hurting us," Lucifer countered. "Her husband might have been a shifter too, but I couldn't tell from what she told us. I don't think she's part of the problem."

Sam groaned. "Lucifer, this is all information that could've been helpful. Share that stuff with us next time, okay?"

"You got it, pal."

Off by the shore, Gabriel was perched atop a black rock, staring out at the rolling waves. He was utterly still, so stiff one might mistake him for a statue.

"Can your demons tell us anything else?" Sam asked.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Probably. I'll call one down if you want."

"Uh, later." Sam looked over at the sea, an unreadable emotion crossing his face. "This is so weird."

"What?"

"Talking. I'm talking to the literal Devil, about summoning demons." Sam waved his hand, chuckling dryly. "I never thought I'd be here in the future. Always thought I'd die before this, you know? Never really believed I would live past the next big obstacle, yet here I am."

Lucifer huffed a laugh. "True. I guess I never looked beyond the Apocalypse. I didn't envision anything after. Then, through a series of unfortunate events, Dean decided to take the Mark- for whatever God-forsaken reason -and release the Darkness. Now I'm chatting it up with my former vessel and my two brothers are safe and not trying to murder me at every opportunity. It's a wild world, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Yeah, it is."


	16. Chapter 16

" _Heat of the moment!_ "

Sam turned the radio off.

"Aw, come on!" Gabriel complained. "I love that song!"

"I don't."

Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel had returned to the motel room. Sam told them the others were on their way, to which Lucifer replied, "I don't know why Dean doesn't just let his angel ferry him places, I mean what's the use in a car when you got a multi-dimensional wave of celestial intent for a boyfriend?"

"Okay, is it over that incident with the Mystery Spot a while ago?" Gabriel asked, reaching for the radio.

Snatching it away, Sam muttered, "yeah, it is. It makes it worse because today's Tuesday."

"Let's play an ironic song with a good beat," Lucifer suggested. "I vote 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'." He snapped his fingers.

" _The Devil went down to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal~_ "

"Fine," Gabriel said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

When Dean, Castiel, and Michael arrived, the motel room became much more crowded. Gabriel retreated to his nook in the window, while Lucifer joined Sam on one bed. Dean and Cas took the other, and Michael remained standing.

"So what're we thinking?" Sam asked.

"This town is full of shapeshifters," Michael announced. "They don't seem to be harming anyone, though."

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, we met one," Sam said.

"She made good cookies," Gabriel piped up.

"And you didn't gank her?" Dean stared at Sam in disbelief. "I thought we killed those things, Sam. What were you thinking?"

"Dean, we're here to help people," Sam replied firmly. "If the shifters of this town aren't hurting anyone, and they're the ones suffering, I don't think they deserve that sort of judgement. We came to help, not harm."

"That applies to humans, not monsters!" Dean snarled.

"Dean," Cas spoke, touching his arm.

"Don't tell me you're siding with him?" Dean jerked out of his grasp. "You're delusional. We. Kill. Monsters. End of story. What the hell's been up with you lately, Sam? why are you suddenly turning your back on everything we believe?"

"I'm not," Sam snapped. "We hunt things that hurt people. We don't hunt monsters who are living peacefully. We don't hunt supernatural beings who want to help."

"Regardless, they're still monsters and-"

"What about Cas?" Sam interrupted. Dean fell silent. "Why haven't we killed Cas? He's an angel, and therefore a monster, right?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"Cas is different-" Dean started.

"Why is he different? Why does he get to be different, and no one else does?" Sam flinched at Lucifer's cold touch. The Devil gave him a gentle look that said, 'If you want this, don't stop'. "You don't get to pick and choose who's worthy, Dean. Let's just solve this case and leave the shifters alone."

"I'm not going to let some monsters run free just because you're all buddy-buddy with the fucking Devil now!" Dean's face contorted as his anger swept him away. "Don't think I haven't noticed. He's manipulating you, Sam! Why can't you see it? He's just a big monster and I don't even know why I let him stay in the first place!"

"Hey now, this isn't about Lucifer," Gabriel said. "Take a few chill pills, Dean-O. It's not a big deal-"

"Shut the hell up," Dean spat. "I haven't forgotten what kind of bullshit you pulled before you decided to go all 'good guy'. You and Michael both."

"Don't bring them into this," Sam redirected, shifting subtly so he shielding Lucifer with his body in case Dean decided to pull out a weapon. "You're just upset that I'm not following your rules, right? You don't control me, Dean. You can't always boss me around like I don't have thoughts and opinions of my own. You know what? You're acting like Dad right now."

Dean looked like he'd been punched. Then his eyes narrowed, fists clenching at his sides. "Yeah? Well maybe Dad knew best. After all, he never let a monster live just because it looked like a human. He'd never side with the goddamn _Devil_ over his only family." And with that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Silence reigned. Cas looked stricken. "I'm going after him," he told them, then vanished with a flap of wings.

Sam's shoulders slumped. He exhaled slowly, the anger in his chest unwinding. He became hyper-aware that Lucifer's hand was still on his arm.

"Shit," Gabriel mumbled, chuckling faintly. "Are all of your arguments like that?"

"Worse," Sam answered wearily.

A pause. Michael pulled out a chair and took a seat, expression troubled. "He did not mean what he said, Sam. Don't worry."

"Thanks," Sam said. He sighed. "I know. He- He's just so stubborn, he makes me so frustrated. I'm sorry, guys. You shouldn't've had to see or hear that."

"Dean's got some issues of his own." Lucifer pulled away, and Sam was left feeling strangely alone. "I'm sure Cassie can talk him down." He waved his hand at Michael. "Can you summon us some drinks? I'm parched."

"Food, too," Gabriel added. At Michael's frown, he defended, "what? I'm hungry, man. Don't judge me."

"Why can't you summon it?" Sam asked Lucifer.

The fallen angel winked. "I'm not made for creating, Sammy. My abilities are purely destructive. Unlike Gabe and Mikey, who can create things on a whim."

"Yeah, I rely almost entirely on my imagination," Gabriel agreed.

"I'm skilled at displacement of objects," Michael said.

"Wait, is every angel geared towards certain abilities?" Sam asked, fascinated.

"Only us archangels," Gabriel replied. He jumped down from his ledge and flopped onto the other bed, facedown. "Take your time, Michael. Not that I'm starving or anything."

Michael rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the table was covered in an array of delicacies. Gabriel, apparently not tired after all, ran over to the table and picked up a chocolate strawberry.

"Heaven, I tell ya," Gabriel said, stuffing his face.

Michael tossed Lucifer and Sam drinks, then popped open his own.

Everything was quiet for a while. Sam tried not to think about their argument, knowing it would only bring him anxiety and guilt over nothing. Dean had a bad habit of getting angry when things didn't happen the way he wanted. His stubbornness didn't help. Their argument belonged to a multitude of others over the exact same thing: Sam, merciful Sam who wanted to spare the innocent; and Dean, who hated letting any kind of supernatural being walk free.

But Sam wasn't backing down over this one. Dean _wasn't_ always right, he could deal with it.

"How do your fights usually end?" Gabriel asked, licking powder from his fingers. "Do they always get this heated?"

"Mostly." Sam shook his head, sighing. "When we argue about letting someone live, he usually goes and kills them anyway, behind my back. For instance, there was this-"

"I'm sorry, but that's fucked up," Lucifer snapped. "Dean doesn't have a right to do that."

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I can't control him. If he's set on something I can't stop him."

If anything, that angered Lucifer further. "That's ridiculous. Your opinion is just as- if not more -important than Dean's. He can't just do things without consulting you."

"Well, he thought it was fine with Gadreel," Sam muttered, and instantly realized his mistake.

The archangels tensed. Michael set down his drink, and Gabriel went quiet. Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Uh, it's not- it isn't a big deal, I mean-"

"Gadreel, the original fuck-up," Gabriel said. "Got himself locked away in Heaven for good because of that stunt he pulled with the Garden."

"He was punished accordingly," Michael agreed. "How did he escape?"

"I forget, a lot of things have happened since you guys were gone." Sam ran a hand through his hair, knowing he had to tell the story or the angels would never drop the matter. "Long story short, Metatron tricked Cas into expelling all angels from Heaven. They fell, like Lucifer."

"Metatron?" Gabriel scowled. "I always hated him. Little scrawny scribe, thought he was better than the rest of us when we all knew it was Lucifer."

"Shut up," Lucifer muttered, but he cracked a smile regardless.

"At the same time," Sam continued, "I was completing the Trials from the demon tablet. We were going to seal the gates of Hell, permanently. Turns out, if you finished the trials, you died." He sighed. "Dean convinced me to stop, right before we were done. Those trials messed me up, I mean, I almost died. I was ready to die, actually, but Dean had an angel trick me into saying yes. Gadreel said he could heal me from the inside, but the Fall injured him, so he couldn't do it any other way."

A lightbulb shattered. A dark gleam had entered Lucifer's eyes.

"Are you telling me-" the Devil said, surprisingly calm, "-that Dean took away the right to your autonomy? The right to consent?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "He kept it from me for a long time. Eventually, uh, Metatron convinced Gadreel that the only way he would accepted back in Heaven was if he joined Metatron. I think Gadreel was trying to help, at first, but he wanted to belong so badly he thought Metatron had the only answer."

There was a long pause.

Beside him, Lucifer's hands curled into fists, but his expression remained carefully blank. "The one thing God granted to all living beings, regardless of any other factors, is free will. The ability to make choices dependent on no one but yourself. To override or take that away is the gravest sin." He gritted his teeth. "If Dean wasn't already Hell-bound from the Mark of Cain, this cements it."

"Lucifer is correct," Michael agreed. "To coerce or trick someone for consent is not true consent. Deceiving another is what got Lucifer locked up."

Sam gave a heavy sigh. He wanted to defend his brother, but deep down, he knew there was no justifying his actions. He still held a somewhat grudge against him for Gadreel, although it had been years.

"Dean has no right," Gabriel said, looking troubled. "I'm a trickster, sure, but I never did anything like that."

"Let's just stop talking about it," Sam suggested. "Gadreel brings back bad memories."

The archangels dropped the topic, but Lucifer's rage didn't settle. He took to pacing back and forth across the room, hands clasped behind his back and stare fixed on the floor. Gabriel, in his weakened state, actually fell asleep on the bed, curling up as small as he was able. Michael watched Lucifer pace, and Sam tried to think of anything but Dean and Gadreel and betrayals and the Devil's cold fingers on his skin.

* * *

When night fell, everyone split up to their respective rooms. Dean brushed past them without a word, vanishing into his room with an apologetic-looking Castiel trailing behind him. Michael and Gabriel bid them goodnight, and then they, too, left.

Then it was only Sam and Lucifer.

Sam had thought the silence would be awkward or uncomfortable, but in all honesty, it wasn't. Lucifer leaned back on the other bed and closed his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping. Sam watched, knowing he shouldn't. Blonde tufts of hair curling over his forehead, the faint, peaceful smile he wore; it suggested a softness that most wouldn't believe capable of the Devil.

"Sammy," Lucifer spoke suddenly, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like this isn't how things were supposed to go?" Lucifer cracked open one eye and gazed at him. "Like maybe there's a version of the world out there that's different? I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Sam chuckled. "Nope. I think I get it, though."

"All this alternate timeline stuff is confusing." He rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin up on his hands to face Sam. "But that's fine. I'm where I want to be, and I don't think I'd want to change this for anything."

"So you don't want to destroy the Earth anymore?"

"I never did." Lucifer blinked at him. "I never wanted this world destroyed. This beautiful, incredible thing full of life? No. I only wanted humans gone. They ruined the Earth."

"You say 'they' like I'm not one," Sam joked.

"You're different. You've always been better." Lucifer's icy blue eyes glittered in the dim light. "But to answer your original question, I don't want destruction anymore. Sure I'm pissed that Dad left again, and yeah, humans are still broken and flawed, but I don't have... what's the word? Drive. I'm not strongly inclined toward genocide anymore."

"That's a relief," Sam managed.

"There are more important things to focus on right now," Lucifer told him. "My brothers, for instance. I have a second chance. Like hell I'm passing that up."

"What else?" Sam asked, both fearing and eager for the answer.

A pause. Lucifer smiled a bit. "You, Sam."

"It's always me, huh?"

"Always." Lucifer pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs beneath him. "You are my True Vessel, how can I not care for you? Perhaps I am no longer trying to 'jump your bones', as Dean puts it, but I would like to create at least a friendship. Bonding doesn't have to be physical."

Sam found himself at a loss for words. God, who knew he'd be here in a few years? Chatting about being friends with the Devil? His life had gotten weird, man.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out eventually.

Lucifer smirked, sensing Sam's stumble. "Speechless, Sammy?"

"Oh, shut up." Sam reached over and flicked the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Even then, he could see Lucifer in the dark, watching him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Darkness._ _Metal bars, with sigils visible beneath a layer of frost. Lightning crackled, and thunder boomed._

 _In the corner, Adam curled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut. Sam pressed himself flat against the sides._

 _And, of course, there were the archangels._

 _They'd both taken human forms, perhaps to shield the weaker souls within the Cage. Lucifer as Nick, and Michael as a young John Winchester. Massive, bright wings sprouted from their backs, each unique._

 _Michael hosted brilliant white feathers, so bright they seemed to glow in the gloom of Hell. A subtle dusting of gold sparkled in his down feathers._

 _Lucifer's wings were in a state of disarray. Broken and charred by his Fall, the once-magnificent appendages now drooped from his back, useless. Clumps of midnight feathers still hung on, the hollow bones broken and splintered. Lucifer rose to his full height, wings twitching pitifully in an attempt to extend._

 _"Do you understand your fatal mistake, brother?" Lucifer questioned, eyes narrowed. "Your stubbornness. If you had listened to me, for merely a moment, we would not be here. You underestimated the Winchesters, and now..." He glanced down at Sam, who flinched beneath his sharp gaze. "Now you will suffer the consequences."_

 _"Do not patronize me," Michael seethed. He stormed forward, poking a finger into Lucifer's chest._

 _"Or what?" Lucifer whispered. "You'll exile me from my home? Torture my true vessel? You're running out of punishments to give, brother."_

 _"I am still your elder," Michael growled. "You will acknowledge my authority."_

 _Lucifer threw back his head and laughed. "Authority? Oh, like I acknowledged God's? You could be a stand-up comedian with all these jokes."_

 _There was a brief pause. Michael stepped back. His wings stretched out behind him, bumping against the ceiling and curling inwards. Then Michael began to glow._ _White, blinding light engulfed him, filling the Cage with divine wrath. Lucifer lunged in front of Sam, wrapping his broken wings around him and shielding him from Michael._

 _Heat surrounded them, searing and white-hot. Sam's clothes ignited, and then he was burning, burning to ashes-_

 _Lucifer's face contorted, and his eyes gleamed red. As if he'd been doused in ice water, a chill shocked Sam to the bone. The temperature plummeted, frost crackling over the Cage floor as Lucifer countered his brother._

The Devil runs cold _, he remembered._

 _"You will not harm my vessel." Lucifer's voice was arctic. "I will not hesitate to put you in your place."_

 _"I'd like to see you try!"_

 _Then the two archangels were fighting, slamming into the bars and filling the Cage with feathers and light. Sam crawled over to Adam and tried to protect his half brother, closing his eyes for the battle._

 _A stray wing smacked into Sam and sent him sprawling._

 _High-pitched ringing rose up from the angels. Screaming in their true voices, Sam clapped hands over his ears and tried to block out the terrible noise. Halting words reached him; apparently being bonded with an archangel has its perks and curses. Lucifer was yelling, shouting about how Michael was just as much of a child, and he had no right to judge Lucifer for making his own choices. Michael shrieked back at him, but his speech was garbled. Sam could only glean something about rebellion before it became nonsense once more._

 _Blood trickled from his ears._

 _Suddenly, a force surrounded him, muffling the noise and blanketing him with something light and cool._

 _"Shh. I've got you."_

Sam opened his eyes.

Still in the Cage, but it was quieter. Adam was gone, and Michael was in the corner, silent. The lack of noise was disorienting. Across the space, picking through his scorched feathers, sat Lucifer.

Lucifer, having noticed him, offered a smile. "Good morning, Sammy. Glad I swept you away, huh?"

"What happened?" Sam asked. He touched his ears, expecting to find blood, but there was nothing.

"You were having a nightmare," Lucifer answered. "Tossing and turning and such. I reached into your grapefruit and yanked you out."

"Why?"

"Cause I hate the fighting just as much as you." Lucifer abandoned his wings and folded his hands. "I don't see why you have to suffer my punishment. Anyway, enough about that. You have anything you wanna do? Places you wanna visit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're dreaming," Lucifer replied. "Come on, Sammy, stay with me. We're still in a dreamscape I manufactured. I have complete control over what it looks like. You have any place you've always wanted to see?"

"Uh, I don't know," Sam said. He bit his lip. "Greece?"

"Greece it is!" Lucifer snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, they were standing on chipped marble blocks, overlooking a vast city. Looking up, Sam could see the Parthenon, in all of its glory, despite the years of aging that showed in the cracks and moss. Huge white columns stretched into the baby blue sky, surrounding an interior filled with gleaming statues.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't there in real life," Sam pointed out, gesturing at the statues.

"Ah, well, I took some creative liberties," Lucifer admitted. "Like it?"

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad you're appreciating the view." Lucifer sidled up beside him, close but not touching. Somehow, that makes the tension worse. "Want to go inside?"

"Yeah."

Together, they walked up the stone steps and entered. It was even more magnificent on the inside, with the marble floor and endless ceiling of sky. It was enclosed, but not suffocating.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, touching one statue reverently.

"I didn't do the actual Greek deities, so each of those are angels." Lucifer grinned at Sam's expression. "Yes, I'm vain. Sue me." He patted the nearest one on the arm. "This is Metatron. One of the oldest douches alive. Or dead." He moved onto others, referring to some with less disdain than others. "Anael was always kind. Oh, this one's Abner. He was Gadreel's buddy. There's also Naomi, who's kinda stuck up, and Zach- wait, we don't like him."

Sam payed attention to Lucifer, but he was more concerned with watching the archangel than listening. Lucifer waved his arms and made faces and was so expressive it was hard to believe he once tried to end the world. He looked genuinely enthusiastic about this whole trip, and he kept glancing back at Sam to gauge his reactions. Sam didn't even have to pretend he was enjoying himself.

"And here we are," Lucifer declared, sweeping into a bow. "The Archangels!"

The first statue depicted a typical angel: six pairs of wings, flawless physique, and a rippling toga. This one held a lance in one hand, and he pointed to the distance with the other.

"I'm guessing... Michael?" Sam tried.

"Ding ding ding! Tell him what he wins, Pam," Lucifer teased.

"Then there's Raphael," Sam continued. Raphael held a book in the air but faced Michael, as if waiting for direction. The next one showed a slightly shorter angel, with a large horn in one hand. "That's Gabriel, cause of the horn."

"Correct," Lucifer praised.

"And the last one..." Sam looked up at the statue of Lucifer. Tall, with his wings fully spread and spiraling above his head in a graceful arc. One hand grasped at the sky, and the other extended in a flourish. He looked regal and commanding, but not intimidating. He appeared benevolent, powerful. The way he must have looked before his Fall. He retained an aura of dignity and pride that hadn't left him, even now.

"Look!" Lucifer exclaimed. He ran to the statue and mimicked its position. He looked completely ridiculous. And hilarious.

Sam doubled over, cackling. He tried to cover his grin, but when Lucifer's expression wavered as he struggled between serious pose or laughter, Sam couldn't help himself. He leaned on Raphael's statue for support, shaking with chuckles.

"I'm not that funny, am I?" Lucifer asked. The fact that he seemed seriously concerned with the question made Sam crack up even more.

"Everything hurts," Sam managed between pants. His sides burned and his cheeks ached from the strain of his grinning. "Oh, god. Oh, god, I don't remember the last time I found something that funny.'

"But I can pull it off, right?" Lucifer winked at him. "I've got the bod and the looks. What next? A toga? If you insist."

Before he could snap his fingers and ruin Sam further, the hunter grabbed his hand to stop him. "Don't. I don't need to see you in a toga."

It took a few moments for Sam to realize that Lucifer hadn't pulled away. He was watching Sam curiously. Sam couldn't bring himself to let go, even though his brain screamed at him about how awkward it was becoming. His touch gentle and tentative, Lucifer laced their fingers together.

Sam couldn't breathe. The pillars were looming over them, collapsing inwards.

"Charming," Lucifer murmured. "You are utterly captivating, Sam Winchester."

"Says you," Sam replied.

Somehow, they were now inches apart. Sam was close enough to see the little flecks of silver in Lucifer's ice blue irises.

"Yes," Lucifer said, lips tugging into a soft smile. His grip tightened briefly, then relaxed. "Says me."

Sam squeezed his hand back.

"If I didn't know better-" Lucifer whispered, "-I would say this is Heaven."

"But we both know, Heaven is for douchebags," Sam said.

"Mm."

Sam's throat constricted. The air fled from his lungs.

"You know, union with one's true vessel is a form of marriage for angels," Lucifer told him quietly. "It's above that. It's the fulfillment of a soul, the link between two individuals, perfectly tailored to one another."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, equally soft.

"It means, my dear Sammy..." Lucifer stepped forward, bringing them ever closer. "You and I were closer than lovers."

"O-Oh?" Sam gulped. "What about now?"

"Now, well, I suppose we'll have to do it the human way."

They were so, so close. Somehow, this felt more intimate than anything Sam had experienced.

Lucifer leaned forward, Sam moving to meet him, when-

"Rise and shine!" Dean dumped a glass of ice water over Sam's head, jolting him back to reality.

Sam gasped and shot upright. Dean and Gabriel laughed and bolted from the room.

"Dammit," Lucifer snapped. A quick glance over told Sam that he was given the same treatment. "I'll get them for that."

Sam massaged his chest, trying to quell the furious butterflies swarming in there. His breath came in short, uneven pants, and he felt cold all over, but not from the water.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Lucifer asked, snapping his fingers and drying them both instantly. "I vote for snakes in their pillow cases. Non-venomous, but the fangs'll still hurt like a bitch."

"Works for me," Sam choked out.

Lucifer raised one eyebrow to claim innocence, but his smirk said otherwise. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Knowing he was blushing and couldn't do anything about it, Sam stuttered out an excuse and fled from the infuriating, tantalizing archangel with the suggestive smile and admiring blue eyes.

* * *

"This is where Emily said her husband worked," Sam said.

The group situation was now Sam, Lucifer, and Michael. The others went to check out the police station and any other witnesses. Besides, it seemed like Gabriel and Dean had formed a sort of alliance, and it was best to just avoid them while they were in a pranking mood.

"Ready to goggle at mother nature and sniff bee hives?" Lucifer said, gesturing at the Ya'Xaik trail entrance.

"We are here to investigate," Michael reminded him. "However, I _am_ eager to relax. Is everyone ready?"

"Right as rain," Sam replied. He took off down the trail ahead of the two archangels.

The air grew cooler as they descended, reaching the bottom of the trail. They were surrounded with shiny green plants and vibrant flowers, forcing Sam to appreciate the scenery. Lucifer occasionally pointed out trees with a mocking "oh, look!" Michael groaned each time he did so.

They'd been walking for a few minutes when Lucifer stopped. He knelt down near the edge and inspected something.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Lucifer straightened. On his finger was a dusting of yellow powder. "Sulfur," Lucifer said. "My demons have been hanging out here recently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're getting close." In one swift motion, Lucifer swung an arm around his shoulder and grinned at him. "Off we go!"

Sam smiled back.

They started off once more. The wildlife grew quiet, and with it, the atmosphere became tense. A bird chirped; but it sounded like a warning.

"Right over there," Lucifer said. He pointed off-trail. "We should go there."

"It's filled with demonic presence," Michael agreed, slipping under the railing.

"Should we call the others?" Sam wondered aloud.

"If we require assistance, but not presently," Michael replied.

Lucifer pushed aside branches and tall plants for Sam as they trekked through the woods. Sam rolled his eyes at him each time, but the warmth in his chest bloomed regardless. Lucifer hadn't yet worked up the courage to take his hand in front of Michael, but Sam could be patient.

After a while of hiking, the archangels came to a stop. It was strange for Sam, to work with beings who could sense things long before he even noticed anything amiss.

Below the hill they were standing on was a cabin. It didn't seem out of place in the woods, but knowing the hunt they were on, it warranted suspicion.

"That's weird," Lucifer muttered. "I can't sense anything."

"Does that just mean it's empty?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No," Michael said. He, too, looked puzzled. "Our senses are blocked. This means the culprit is prepared."

"I'll pop in, check it out, and pop back out to get you," Lucifer told them. "Be right back."

"Wait-!" Sam tried to protest, but Lucifer was already gone.

Michael let out a sigh. "Typical." He picked his way down the hill, muttering, "yeah, just charge right into the Leviathan's nest, Lucifer, that's a good idea. What's that? You want to jump off a cliff and see if you can catch yourself on the way down? Why not!" When he noticed Sam grinning at him, he rolled his eyes. "Not based on real life decisions, mind you."

They reached the cabin, they exchanged a look, then swung open the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, great, you're here," Lucifer greeted. He was standing in the middle of the room, inside a strange sort of trap covered in runes and sigils. "Don't step inside the circle, for the love of Dad."

"What happened?" Sam questioned.

"Whoever this dude is, he's got knowledge of angels," Lucifer replied. He scowled. "Now break me out, would you?"

Sam bent down to break the trap, when suddenly the two archangels fell to their knees, gasping in pain. Lucifer groaned, and Michael clapped his hands over his ears. Incoherent, Michael staggered to the side and tripped into the trap, colliding with his brother and effectively containing them both.

"Holy hell," Lucifer gasped.

"Quite articulate," Michael managed, grimacing.

"What was _that_?" Sam breathed, leaping to his feet.

"Ah, just a little something I was working on."

From the shadowy hallway, a young man emerged. His black hair was a tousled mess upon his head, and his sharp features could cut rock. His eyes were heterochromatic, with one as a normal brown and the other a sparkling green. He smiled warmly at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded, aiming his weapon.

The man stared at his gun with distaste. "I never liked the new gadgets you all have these days. I miss the days when hunters used knives carved from bone."

"Answer me," Sam snapped.

"My my, hasty, are we?" The man clasped his hands together. "My title is unimportant. You may know me as the Healer."

"Look, buddy," Lucifer said, leaning against the side of the trap. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better release us right now, or-"

"Or what, feathers?" The Healer chuckled. "You'll smite me? You can certainly try."

While they were talking, Sam tried to send out a prayer. _Cas or Gabriel, I don't care who hears this, but we need backup._

"Now, what are two angels doing with a single hunter?" the Healer wondered aloud. "That's one peculiar combination, I tell ya. Anyhow, glad to know my angel warding works in the way it was intended to. I almost thought it wouldn't hold more than one, but it seems I was wrong."

"Are you the one behind the murders?" Michael asked.

The Healer smiled at them. "By extension, I suppose. I didn't kill them personally, but my experiments do tend to get a bit... messy. I'm delighted I managed to draw in two angels, though. The more the merrier." He waved his hand, and Sam went flying into the back wall, pinned by an invisible force. "I can't have you meddling, son. You understand?"

"I understand you're a supernatural dick," Sam spat.

"Naughty words, those are." He winked, and suddenly the hunter's voice cut off. Sam's mouth moved, but no sound came out. "I should wash your mouth out."

"You listen to me," Lucifer snarled. He lunged at the trap barrier, but he only rebounded with a grunt. "I'm gonna kill you."

"But you don't even know what I've done wrong," the Healer pointed out.

The door crashed inwards, and Dean came running into the cabin. The Healer only flicked his wrist and restrained him beside Sam. Castiel overstepped a bit too far and was pulled into the trap, slamming into his older brothers and sending the three sprawling. Only Gabriel was left standing, but when he caught sight of the Healer, he went white.

The Healer's face contorted upon seeing him. "Loki," he growled, his voice turning dark.

"Asclepius," Gabriel greeted, forcing a casual grin. "Good to see you, as always. Escaped eternal damnation, or what?"

"Fraternizing with hunters and angels alike?" Asclepius clicked his tongue. "You're scraping the bottom now, Trickster."

"Look, let's just chill out a bit," Gabriel suggested. He glanced over at his trapped brothers, then at Sam and Dean. His expression was carefully unreadable. "You're not still upset over the demon incident, right?"

Asclepius glared at him. "You sold me to those _monsters._ They tortured me, forced me to create the Croatoan virus for their Judeo-Christian Apocalypse. I, the god of medicine, lowered to merely a slave!" Gathering himself, he exhaled deeply, and when he looked back up, he was calm. "I escaped when they realized the virus wasn't useful anymore. I spent years regaining my confidence enough to start working again. My family rejected me, you know? We'd always been rocky, but they disowned me. Even Apollo was ashamed."

"I didn't do all that directly," Gabriel muttered.

"I knew that the only way I could be welcomed back into my pantheon is if I destroyed the demons who bought me." Asclepius laced his fingers together, creating an image of friendliness, despite the topic of discussion. "I took the Croatoan and I tinkered. I played with it, I experimented, and eventually, I came up with the strand that I hope you've seen. It can only infect beings of the supernatural type, exempting pagans, of course. This town is filled to the brim with shifters, and when those crossroad demons rolled around, it only gave me more subjects."

"You made them sick," Lucifer realized. "You made that man murder his wife."

"I gifted him with the tools to complete the job, but I did not force him to commit murder," Asclepius corrected. "Free will is the one thing I never tamper with. I understand that all too well."

"So what's the angel warding for?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"I figured if an angel dropped by, I'd test my newest strain on them." Asclepius' lips curved into a delighted smile. "And now I've caught _three_. All the better, I say."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Gabriel told him. A wooden stake appeared in his hand. The mere summoning seemed to have drained him; he swayed on his feet, blinking a bit, but managed to appear prepared nonetheless.

"And why do you care for our fine-feathered-friends here?" Asclepius gestured at the archangels. "I knew you were keeping unsavory company, but _this_ is a new low, Loki."

"We're right here, ya know," Lucifer piped up.

"My choices of company are no business of yours," Gabriel retorted. "Now, release them, or I will."

"Oh, don't be like that. My interest is in angels, not pagans. You best be moving on your way."

Gabriel raised the wooden stake, eyes narrowed. Asclepius only eyed him with something akin to disappointment. There was a tense silence, in which neither made a move. Then, Asclepius snapped his fingers, and the angels went down, crying out in pain and scrambling to cover their ears. Gabriel staggered to the side and let out a moan.

Asclepius waved his hand, creating another trap identical to the first, which Gabriel accidentally stumbled into.

Sam realized he must be playing a sound at a frequency that only angels could hear, sort of like dogs. The sound cut off, and the angels were left on the ground, panting and groaning.

"See, you put on a good show," Asclepius said, stalking forward. He smiled in the friendliest way, but his glare suggested otherwise. "But you can't fool me anymore, archangel. It was difficult at first, to figure out which one you were, but by process of deduction..." He pointed at Castiel. "Normal-tier angel. Your typical Seraph. Then, we have the older brothers. Michael and Lucifer, which I discovered due to the one with the ramrod posture and the other with the filthy mouth." He gestured in accordance with each brother.

"Great job bro, now we're all screwed," Lucifer muttered bitterly.

"We appreciate your assistance," Michael corrected, flicking Lucifer's shoulder with one finger.

"Then it was a toss up between Raphael and Gabriel," Asclepius continued. He stepped close to the trapped Gabriel, but he made sure to stay behind the lines. "I remembered, though, a few years ago, when there was a big stir up in Heaven because Archangel Raphael had been killed."

"You can thank Cassie here for that." Lucifer tapped Castiel on the head, causing the younger to stare up at him in confusion.

"That leaves us with..." Asclepius pretended to count off his fingers. "Archangel Gabriel. The deserter, the coward, the trickster. How you convinced Loki to give you his face, I will never understand, but I must admit you are a brilliant actor. You had us all fooled."

"I am a good actor, aren't I?" Gabriel chuckled to himself. "You thought I was actually sorry for a moment there."

Asclepius' hands curled into fists, but he managed to restrain himself. "This is good news. I have three archangels for my newest experiment, which means hunters and Seraphs are excluded." He clapped once, and Castiel and the Winchesters vanished.

"Where did you send them?" Lucifer demanded.

"Just an extra storage room. They won't be escaping any time soon." The archangels glowered at him, but Asclepius remained infuriatingly calm. He conjured a wooden chair and sat down, then regarded them carefully. "Now, if you answer my questions honestly and to the best of your ability, perhaps it won't be as painful. Cooperate, and-"

"Do your worst," Lucifer snapped, raising his chin in defiance. "I was torturing before you were born. I've been tortured by a creation of God himself. What can _you_ do to me?"

Michael winced. Gabriel looked away.

"High pain thresholds do not measure a spirit," Asclepius responded. "Years and years of isolation must have been anything but healthy. You were broken long ago, Morningstar, so yes, my methods are merely child's play compared to you. I only want knowledge, do you all understand? I don't want to hurt you, but if it becomes necessary, I shall."

Lucifer only scowled.

"Before we start-" Gabriel said, "-I have a question of my own. Who are you working for?"

Asclepius blinked. "What?"

"You don't work alone. You take orders, Asclepius. I know you."

The pagan looked away. "I'm not in a position to disclose that."

"So you _are_ working for someone?" Gabriel seemed triumphant. More leverage. "We probably don't know them-"

"Oh, you do," Asclepius muttered. "That's why it is risky to tell you."

"What's the harm in a name?" Michael coaxed.

"What can we do?" Lucifer piped up.

Asclepius pressed his lips together. "Well, I-I suppose he wouldn't mind you knowing his name." He gulped and rubbed his hands together. "He found me recently. Offered me shelter and revenge if I created a supernatural plague for him. I took up the deal. Some know him as Commander. Others name him Please Have Mercy." There was a pause. "You know him as Archangel Michael."

"What?" Lucifer turned to his brother.

"I haven't," Michael defended, eyes narrowed. "He's lying."

"Not this world's Michael," Asclepius corrected. "You're all aware of alternate realities, yes? He hails from one of these worlds. Of course, this world is a nightmare. I've only visited once, and I could do with never seeing it again."

"What's different there?" Lucifer asked. "What changed?"

"Well, in this universe, True Vessels do not exist," Asclepius said. "Michael and Lucifer fought, and only Michael emerged victorious. I hear it was a vicious battle."

"Sounds sucky," Gabriel remarked.

"Indeed. Michael made contact with me after opening a rift. He needed my help in a preemptive strike against this world."

"What sort of 'preemptive strike'?" Michael asked.

"If the angels and demons are gone, nothing stands in the way of Michael and his armies," Asclepius explained. As soon as he did so, his eyes went wide, as if he had revealed sensitive information. Across the room, a vase shattered. "Ah. Well. Perhaps I went too far." A low ringing began to fill the room.

"Boss ain't so happy with ya, huh?" Gabriel crowed, reveling in Asclepius' panic.

"Before I depart, I'll leave you with my latest experiment," Asclepius said hurriedly, snapping his fingers. Something rattled in the hallway, and heavy pants reached their ears. "Tell me how it works out!" And with that, he vanished.

Lucifer threw himself against the angel trap, growling. "Son of a bitch!"

"I hate pagans," Gabriel said.

"Agreed." Michael, too, strained against the barrier, but they remained trapped. "Let's talk about this once we're out of these traps."

"It can't stand up against two archangels," Gabriel told them. "Just do it together."

Meeting each other's gazes, Michael and Lucifer pushed against the barrier, a fierce glow igniting on the floor where the lines were. Another push, and the trap wavered. They shoved one last time, and fell forward with their momentum, freed of the trap. Lucifer immediately broke Gabriel's trap.

"I'll fetch the Winchesters," Gabriel said. He disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, demons flooded in from the hallway, rushing at the brothers at unprecedented speeds. Lucifer grabbed the first one and smote him, while Michael turned three to dust. There seemed to be an infinite number, however, and they continued to attack, forcing the brothers into defensive positions.

Gabriel arrived with the others. Taking in the scene, everyone moved to kill a demon, and soon there were only a few left.

Sam let out a cry. A demon had him pinned to the floor, fingers raking at his arms and clawing his face.

Lucifer lunged forward and knocked the demon away. He crouched over Sam, protecting him, as the demon tackled him, and the two tumbled to the side. Lucifer was unable to get a blow in, as the demon attacked him in a wild, animalistic frenzy. The demon reached up and shredded its own throat, splattering Lucifer in blood.

Michael yanked the now-dead demon off of him. He knelt to assist his brother.

Grimacing, Lucifer scrubbed at his face, wiping the blood from his eyes. He spat crimson liquid into his hand.

"Fucker," Lucifer muttered.

Everyone took several moments to regain their bearings. Lucifer continued trying to remove the blood from his tongue, but to no avail.

"Um, not be a downer," Gabriel spoke up, "but if whatever they had is like the Croatoan, then doesn't that mean it's transferable by ingestion? If you get it in your mouth, that is."

"Let's hope not," Dean said. Cas tended to his wounds while he frowned at the Devil. "Cause that would mean you have it now."

"It's always me, huh?" Lucifer sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately," Michael agreed. "You should show symptoms in the next hour if you are infected."

"And this crazy timeline gets crazier," Sam groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

The journey back to the motel room was a tired one.

Castiel and Gabriel took the Winchesters, while Michael helped Lucifer make the trip. When they stumbled into the room, Lucifer was nearly unable to stand on his own feet. He leaned heavily against Michael until flopping down onto his bed with a huff.

"What did that pagan douche say to you guys?" Dean asked. He hesitated between sitting down Lucifer's bed, then Sam's, then decided to just take a seat at the table.

Michael gave a weary sigh. Sam knew it must have been difficult for him, to stay alert and on guard at all times while everyone else relaxed. Some habits died hard. He recounted the tense exchange with Asclepius, then spoke about this alternate Michael they were dealing with.

"Just when we think we've caught a break," Dean muttered, shaking his head. "Alright. How are we going to fix the world-breaking shit this time?"

"Our main priority should be Lucifer right now," Gabriel told them. He rubbed his hands together. "I mean, if he gets sick, I'm gonna kick Asclepius' ass, then trap him in a time loop of his memories with those demons, and then-"

"Uh, perhaps ease the threats," Castiel piped up. "But yes, I do agree that we should make sure Lucifer is okay before we start thinking about this other universe."

Dean exhaled slowly, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's a friggin' archangel. He'll be fine."

"Remember who you're talking to," Gabriel threatened suddenly, rising from his chair. From where Dean was sitting, he towered over him, his golden eyes glittering like sunlight through whiskey. "You aren't allowed to talk about Lucifer, especially when you pretend you know everything. You're just a human, Dean, and we are archangels. I was slaying Leviathans before your existence was even fathomed."

Dean scowled and fell silent.

"Maybe we should just get to bed early," Sam suggested meekly, avoiding both his brother's stare and Gabriel's sharp gaze.

"I think that's a great idea," Cas said. He grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him out of the room, causing the hunter to grumble in protest. When they were out in the hallway, Castiel met Dean's eyes with a _look_ of his own. "What has been going on with you lately? You've been snappy and irritable towards everyone. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean muttered.

Cas glared at him. "Don't lie to me. I know you, Dean Winchester."

Dean huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. He cast his gaze to the ground.

"Please, Dean," Cas said, softer this time. He squeezed Dean's hand. "I want to help. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just-" Dean cut himself off, sighing. "Sam is so buddy-buddy with Lucifer now, and I just- I don't understand. I don't know what the friggin' Devil's done to him, but Sammy would never just forget all the crap we've been through because of Lucifer. He's brainwashed or something."

"Dean, I understand that being in close quarters with him is difficult, but if Sam is making amends, you should-"

"It's not about that," Dean interrupted. He scrubbed a hand down his face. "He's spending so much time with Lucifer, and I don't like that I don't know what's going on with them. I feel... left out."

"You're jealous," Cas realized. "Of Lucifer. Because you want Sam's attention, right?" Dean closed his eyes. Cas made a noise of sympathy and touched his shoulder. "I know how that feels. For a long time, I was jealous of Sam and how much time you spent with him, but then I remembered that you didn't like me any less just because you loved Sam too. Sam still loves you, Dean, he's just keeping Lucifer under control and I think we should be thanking him for it. Not snapping at him."

"I know. I shouldn't have, I-I'm- it was a stupid decision, and I-" Dean sucked in a breath. "I'm worried that Lucifer is just going to hurt him again."

"Michael has hurt us more than Lucifer," Cas pointed out. "I'm not justifying or defending Lucifer, but I think we need to acknowledge that he _is_ one of the least problematic of our worries. We should focus on this alternate universe Michael instead of him."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right," Dean said, smiling a bit. "I need to apologize to Sam, though."

"Yes," Cas agreed.

Dean took in a deep breath, then walked back into the room. Lucifer had awoken and seemed partially-coherent, blinking slowly at Dean and Cas when they returned. Gabriel glared at Dean, and Sam regarded him with something akin to apprehension. Michael watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry," Dean blurted. "I shouldn't've yelled at you the other day and I have no right to judge your decisions with Lucifer."

Sam raised his eyes to meet Dean's. He cracked a tentative smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry too, I guess, for ignoring you recently."

"I'm sorry to you too," Dean said, looking down at Lucifer. The archangel squinted at him blearily. "For being a dick."

"No worries, we're all dicks here," Lucifer slurred. He swayed where he sat, feeling the effects of the supernatural plague Asclepius engineered.

"I'm not sorry," Gabriel muttered. "I'm a rightful asshole."

"Granted," Dean said. "Good talk, everyone, now I'm going to bed with Cas."

"Oh?" Sam arched an eyebrow. " _With_ him, huh?"

"You know what I meant," Dean huffed, then grabbed Cas' hand and exited.

A few moments later, Gabriel bid them goodnight and left too, then it was only Sam, Michael, and Lucifer. Michael waited until Lucifer slipped into a restless sleep, then took a seat at the edge of the bed. He looked up at Sam.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Michael asked softly. He fiddled with his hands, his foot scuffing the floor nervously. "I feel like I'm not doing enough, you know? For my brothers, I mean. I don't know what to do about this new threat we're facing, and it's even harder because-"

"-it's yourself," Sam finished. "Yeah. We're up against an alternate you, which raises some questions about what went wrong to bring him there. It's certainly not our typical enemy, but we've beaten archangels before."

"Yes." Michael glanced over at Lucifer and sighed. "I wonder if other universes are simpler. This whole thing is a knotted, confusing mess."

"I could drink to that," Sam agreed, raising an invisible glass.

A pause. "Well. Goodnight, Sam," Michael said, rising to his feet. "Hopefully Gabriel definitely hasn't turned our room into a five-star hotel filled with porn stars and all genders of strippers. Not that that's ever happened."

Sam chuckled.

When the door clicked behind Michael, Sam deflated. He was exhausted with everything, and the day's events were finally catching up to him. He tossed back his sheets and went to lie down, but a quiet voice stopped him.

"Sammy?" Lucifer watched him tiredly. He had deteriorated quickly in the past hour; his skin had taken on a sickly pallor, and he was shivering beneath his several blankets. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," Sam replied. "I suggest you do the same."

"Can't," Lucifer mumbled. He rubbed his eyes. "Sam, have I ever told you how perfect you are?"

"On several occasions," Sam said, smiling.

"Mm. Well, I'm saying it again: you're perfect. Dad's greatest creation, better than all those other pesky humans."

"Thanks. Now _sleep_."

"You haven't kissed me goodnight," Lucifer told him, his tone taking on a playful edge. "C'mon, Sammy. Can't leave me like this." He pouted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I'm serious." Lucifer sat up straight, wincing. He massaged his temples briefly, then grinned at Sam. "Our brothers unfortunately interrupted our last meeting, and I'd like to continue where things were going."

"Lucifer, I can't," Sam said. He shook his head. _However much I want to._

"Why not?" Lucifer whined.

"Because you're delirious and sick. I won't take advantage of you."

"What if I want you to?" Lucifer murmured, his words slurring together as sleep dragged him into unconsciousness once more.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. If Lucifer's sexual teasing was bad while he was healthy, it was _worse_ when he was sick. He flicked the lamp off, then curled up under his covers and dreamt of a smirking angel with black wings and icy eyes.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes to a wasteland.

The sky was coated in dark, churning storm clouds, casting grey light over the land. The ground was covered in ash and ruins of society. Off in the distance, bright lights shot down from the heavens, faint screams arising a moment later. There were corpses everywhere, human and demon and angel alike. There were no trees here, no plants, nothing.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Lucifer whirled around to see someone standing before him. He was an angel; pulsing grace writhed inside his vessel. He stood with his hands folded behind his back, eyes fixed on Lucifer with deadly curiosity.

"How'd you guess?" Lucifer replied, arching an eyebrow.

The angel smiled a bit, but the gesture was cold. "You're standing in the middle of a past battlefield, completely unprotected and looking around with that dumb expression you have right now. I think I can safely you don't know what you're doing here either."

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked. He recognized the grace, but it was fuzzy and strange, like he couldn't exactly pinpoint his presence.

"Surely you recognize me," he said, spreading his arms wide, "brother."

 _Michael._

But not his Michael. This one was different... darker, somehow. He had a gleam of cruelty in his eyes that Lucifer's Michael didn't have.

"What happened here?" Lucifer questioned, surveying the nightmarish landscape. "It looks like-"

"-the Apocalypse," Michael finished. "Indeed. Since you're here, I can guess you killed your world's Michael, yes?"

"No."

"No?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "What's different here? What changed to make this happen?"

"Hm." Michael rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I wouldn't know. My Lucifer and I took whatever vessels would hold us and then carried out God's plan. Lucifer was too soft, too sentimental to finish the job with me. I killed him, though it wasn't easy."

"Wait," Lucifer said. "Whatever vessels would hold you? What about Sam and Dean?"

"What?" Michael blinked at him, confused.

"The Winchesters?" Lucifer tried. Michael tilted his head. "True Vessels and all that jazz?"

"True Vessels do not exist," Michael snapped. He sighed. "They were a fairy tale promised to us, yet, even now, I wear a vessel unsuitable for me."

"If the Winchesters aren't true vessels, they must not exist at all," Lucifer mused. "John and Mary must have never met, then. Very strange."

"If you didn't kill your world's Michael, then what happened?" Michael asked, stepping forward. Lucifer stepped back warily.

"I took my True Vessel," Lucifer explained, "while Michael couldn't. We were ready to fight."

"What stopped you?"

"Funny story, actually." Lucifer chuckled. "Dean Winchester and his angel Castiel. They temporarily disposed of Michael and demanded to speak to Sam, my vessel. I almost killed them; got pretty close, at least. But Sam Winchester stopped me. He overwhelmed me with his love for his brother, then grabbed Michael and dragged all three of us into my Cage."

Michael raised an eyebrow. His lips tugged into a half-smile. "That's quite the story. In my world, we fought each other for while, neither able to overpower the other. Eventually, Lucifer had me pinned, but he refused to kill me. He insisted we, and I quote, 'walk off the chessboard'. When he reached down to help me up, I stabbed him in the chest."

Lucifer winced. Would that have happened in his world? If Sam Winchester hadn't saved them all, he didn't like to think about where they would be.

"Then I went about purging this pitiful world of humans," Michael continued. "Serves them right. I'll burn the Earth to the ground."

"Looks like you're doing a pretty good job of it so far," Lucifer muttered, kicking a rock. Dust stirred up in a grey, ashy cloud around his feet.

A pause. Michael leaned down; Lucifer realized how much taller he was, and wondered how he'd gotten so close. Lucifer moved back, unsettled.

"You encountered that pagan recently, didn't you?" Michael said, smirking. "Asclepius is useful in relaying information about your world. Paradise, it sounds like. I want it."

"You sound like a toddler," Lucifer taunted unwisely. "'Oh no, I broke my toys, I want yours, wahhh'. Grow up, cause you're not getting my Earth anytime soon."

"Oh, I will," Michael told him. His eyes glittered with feverish mania. "I _will_ find my way to paradise, and I _will_ destroy you when I arrive. You and all your allies."

"Have fun with that," Lucifer jeered, hopping back over a corpse as Michael advanced. "I'm sure you'll definitely beat me and my brothers. Oh, you can try, buddy, I encourage it. I'll have fun watching _my_ Michael drive a blade through your heart." He glanced back briefly, checking to see if he would trip over anything, then looked back up at Michael. He hated how familiar he was, both comforting and dangerous and so unlike his Michael. "In the meantime, I've gotta skip on back to my world, so... see ya!"

"Don't-!"

Lucifer latched onto the thread of reality that danced beside him, and plunged back into his own universe and out of the dream, sealing up the holes behind him to hold off Michael for the time being.

He jolted awake to a dark motel room. Instantly, he felt like shit. Right. Stupid pagan and his stupid viruses. Sam was still asleep, his chest rising and falling gently. Lucifer rubbed his eyes. He could feel the virus chipping away at his grace; an infection of the soul.

To reiterate: stupid pagan.

His thoughts snapped back to alternate Michael. The strange twisting of his grace, the dangerous smile. Something had broken inside him. And he was coming to Lucifer's Earth. To conquer it and burn it to the ground. Lucifer exhaled slowly.

One problem at a time.

* * *

The next few days were on rough terrain. Sam woke to find Lucifer trembling in his sleep, mumbling delirious things under his breath. Michael told them his grace was fighting the infection, but it was a different strain that he had never seen before, and it'd be harder to shake off. Gabriel managed to snap up a few beers one morning, smiling proudly, before promptly passing out.

Dean apologized to Sam again, privately. His speech was rambling and nervous, like he expected Sam to refuse to forgive him, but at the end, Sam drew Dean into a hug and told him everything was okay.

They drove back to the bunker on the third day.

On the fifth day, Lucifer stumbled out of bed and was able to walk upright. He still couldn't refrain from peppering his words with sexual innuendos that made Sam flush red.

A week later, and Lucifer had mostly fought off the disease, but Michael refused to let him overexert himself.

"I see your brotherly instincts have not abandoned you entirely," Lucifer grumbled, when Michael forced him to take a break.

"Unfortunately for you, you are correct," Michael replied.

When Lucifer's grace had healed itself as much as it was able, he went about adding more warding to the bunker's shields. He spent long hours painting red marks on the walls and chanting in Enochian, until he stepped down from a ladder to admire his work.

"There!" he exclaimed. "No supernatural creatures can get into this bunker from the outside. Completely impenetrable. Even an archangel would have a tough time getting in here. Good thing I exempted Mike and Gabe from the warding."

"What about Cas?" Dean asked offhandedly. He took a bite from a greasy burger, causing Sam to mock-gag.

Lucifer froze. "What?"

Gabriel clutched his stomach and nearly cried laughing. "Don't tell me you _seriously_ forgot to exempt Cassie from your warding!"

"Shit," Lucifer said. "Oh, shit. I-I wasn't even thinking. Oh, I-"

"It's okay, Luce," Sam soothed, touching his shoulder. The nickname slipped out naturally, like he'd always been using it. "You can fix it."

"All of the stuff I just did!" Lucifer lamented dramatically. "All of it blocks normal angels. I can't believe I forgot." He covered his face. "Argh..."

Gabriel cackled.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Lucifer told them about his encounter with AU Michael and his ominous threats.

"Not if I have any say in it," Michael commented darkly.

Dean and Cas could be found, at any given moment, in close contact with one another, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking.

Gabriel slowly regained his power, moving from simple summoning to creating illusions. He sadly informed them it would be a while before he could make time loops or pocket realities for a while. Dean mumbled something about that being 'a win in my book.' Sam smacked him.

Lucifer visited Sam in his dreams more and more, building up to a moment where Sam leaned down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the archangel's cheek. Lucifer grinned and kissed him back.

They went public a few days later. Dean was less than pleased, but a few words from Castiel and he grudgingly admitted, "it was a long time coming."

Michael congratulated them, and Gabriel cracked a sexual joke that made Lucifer flick the back of his head.

Life settled down.

Michael eventually went back to Heaven to sort things out, making his visits to the bunker less and less frequent. He popped by occasionally to share news and updates on any activity concerning pagans and alternate universes.

Gabriel, who was now nearly back to full power, admitted that he couldn't stay cooped up forever and needed some space for a while. They let him go, but Lucifer forced him to promise to visit. Gabriel did so willingly.

The unpleasant memories of the alternate timeline faded to a dull ache. Lucifer found himself forgetting the humiliation Castiel put him through, trading it for the pleasant memories of Sam and his life at the bunker. He felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

One night, Sam and Lucifer were sitting back-to-back in the library, flipping through old lore books and pointing out helpful information. Lucifer turned to face Sam.

"Sammy, I know what I did in the past in inexcusable, and I don't expect to be forgiven immediately, but I want you to know that I am making an effort to make you happy." Lucifer fiddled with his hands in his lap. "Because you're my better half, and I could never be truly happy without you by my side. Will you help me to learn? To change?"

Sam only smiled. He reached over and slipped his hand into Lucifer's. "We're learning together, Luce. And you're right."

"About what?"

"I _am_ the better half."

"Sam Winchester, I swear to Dad, I'm trying to be sappy and you're just-"

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"... I can't stay mad at you."

"Damn right. I'm too lovable."

" _That_ we can both agree on."

And although a new and dangerous threat loomed on the horizon, Lucifer knew they would make it out okay every time. He had his soulmate by his side, his brothers at his back, and a bright future ahead of him.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who supported me and followed to the end of this book. This is, unfortunately, the last chapter, and I'm genuinely sad to see it end (Although, if I find a decent way to continue the plot, there might- MIGHT -be a sequel. Don't quote me). This is a wonderful road I've been on, and writing this has made me infinitely happy.**

 **~ signing off for the (probably) last time, author**


End file.
